Archives du Manoir Malefoy
by Isadriel
Summary: Recueil d'OS centré sur les divers membres de l'éminente lignée Malefoy. Première mise en ligne le 14 octobre 2010. Mise à jour le 16 décembre 2010.
1. OS 1 : Le masque respectable

**Archives de la famille Malefoy (31 octobre 1981) - Le masque respectable**

**Résumé :** 31 octobre 1981. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres vient de tomber face à Harry Potter, le Ministère se déchaîne. Lucius Malefoy met tout en œuvre pour protéger sa femme et son fils des représailles des officiels.

**Disclaimers :** Tout ici est propriété de J.K. Rowling

**Ratings :** K

**Notes** **: **Année 1789, France. La monarchie est abolie, le système féodal des ordres et des privilèges abandonnés. Craignant pour leur patrimoine et leurs vies, menacés par les paysans et les bourgeois victorieux, les nobles prennent la fuite.

Près de deux-cents ans plus tard : 1981, Royaume-Uni. Lorsque Lord Voldemort tombe, ses partisans, pour la plupart issus de familles de Sang-Pur, traqués par les Aurors, doivent rapidement trouver une solution s'ils veulent épargner aux leurs la honte et la prison d'Azkaban.

ooo

- Là, Drago, là…

La voix de Narcissa Malefoy était douce pour son fils de dix-sept mois à peine, tandis qu'elle le berçait dans sa chambre de nourrisson, au soir du 31 octobre. Le Manoir Malefoy, dans le Wiltshire, était plongé dans l'obscurité, et Narcissa sursauta lorsque son mari fit brusquement irruption dans la pièce.

- Narcissa, éructa-t-il dans un souffle.

Se tournant vivement, un doigt sur ses lèvres entrouvertes en un sourire pour lui faire signe de ne pas réveiller le bébé endormi, la jeune femme se décomposa en voyant l'expression de Lucius.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix inquiète.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé.

- Quoi ? répéta-t-elle d'une voix perçante.

- Silence ! lui intima Lucius d'un ton anxieux. Il est tombé, Cissy. A Godric's Hollow, d'après les murmures. Le Ministère… le Ministère sera bientôt là.

Narcissa frémit, serrant davantage Drago contre elle. En baissant les yeux sur le visage poupin, elle vit les yeux gris de son fils unique braqués sur elle, parfaitement éveillé à présent. Un sourire étirait la bouche sans dents.

- Cissy, je veux que tu prennes Drago et que tu t'en ailles d'ici, c'est compris ? Ils vont venir me chercher, je dois préparer ma défense, pouvoir leur prouver que j'ai agi pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres contre ma volonté. Mais je veux d'abord être sûr que vous serez en sécurité, tous les deux.

- Chez Bella…

- Non, coupa Lucius.

Sa main se referma sur le bras de Narcissa.

- Bella est partie. Avec Croupton, Rodolphus et Rabastan.

- Pourquoi ? Et où ont-ils bien pu… ?

- Frank et Alice Londubat, répondit-t-il au regard paniqué de sa femme. Ils sont Aurors… Ils pensent… qu'ils auraient des informations.

Il y eut un bref silence. Narcissa contemplait son mari, le visage sans expression. L'horreur se lisait au fond de ses yeux.

- Ils vont les tuer, Cissy, tu connais ta sœur. Si jamais ils sont arrêtés… tu ne peux pas aller chez eux, c'es trop dangereux. On pourrait t'accuser d'avoir été complice…

- Mais Drago…

- Ils s'en ficheront complètement, Narcissa. Ils veulent que nous tombions, ils n'auront pas le moindre scrupule à savoir s'il y a des enfants ou…

Il s'interrompit, posa les deux mains sur les frêles épaules de sa femme.

- Je veux que tu ailles chez ta tante.

- Chez Walburga ?

- Oui. Elle ne sera pas inquiétée. Son fils, Regulus, a trahi la cause de Lord Voldemort un an après son engagement, et il a été exécuté pour cela.

Il vit le frisson de dégoût courir le long de l'échine de Narcissa, mais n'y prêta pas attention.

- Son autre fils, Sirius - il vit le visage de sa femme se crisper, cette fois dans une expression de colère - est membre de l'Ordre du Phénix. Personne ne s'en prendra à elle, te répété-je, et c'est là-bas que je veux que tu ailles. Tu y seras en sécurité. Elle vit seule avec Kreattur depuis la mort d'Orion, il y a deux ans.

Narcissa approuva d'un signe de tête nerveux.

- Et… et toi ?

Sa voix tremblait à présent.

- Je vais rester ici, murmura Malefoy. Il faut encore que je dissimule certaines de nos… possessions dans la pièce secrète sous le grand salon. Elle résistera à leurs perquisitions. Et que je règle d'autres détails pour les assurer de ma bonne foi. Dobby !

Il y eut un « Crac ! » sonore et un elfe de maison, de la taille d'un enfant, au nez en forme de crayon et aux grandes oreilles de chauve-souris, posa sur Lucius Malefoy ses yeux verts de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

- Le maître a appelé Dobby, monsieur ? couina-t-il, apeuré.

La voix de Lucius, à nouveau glacée et hautaine, claqua dans la douce atmosphère de la chambre d'enfant.

- Je veux que tu descendes dans mon bureau et dans les sous-sols, et que tu entreposes tout ce que les officiels du Ministère ne doivent pas trouvés dans la salle secrète, c'est compris ? Ensuite, tu reviendras ici pour accompagner Mrs. Malefoy et Mr. Drago chez Walburga Black.

- Oui, maître, acquiesça l'elfe d'un ton tremblant en s'inclinant très bas.

- Bien. Gare à toi si je trouve la moindre chose compromettante quand je viendrai vérifier.

Manifestement, l'elfe n'avait pas besoin de la mise en garde. Il lança à Mr. Malefoy un regard effaré et transplana à nouveau dans un bruit de pétard. Aussitôt, Lucius se tourna vers Narcissa et sortit sa baguette.

- J'envoie immédiatement un Patronus à Walburga pour la mettre au courant de la situation.

Son épouse hocha faiblement la tête. Malgré l'urgence de la situation, elle restait figée, debout, parfaitement immobile. Lucius s'approcha doucement d'elle.

- Je viendrai vous rejoindre dès que je le pourrai, promit-il d'une voix sourde.

Des larmes, à présent, coulaient le long des joues pâles de Narcissa, et Lucius lui-même se surprit à sentir les siens s'embuer.

- Tout ira bien, ma chérie.

Il savait qu'il prononçait des paroles creuses, il savait que d'un instant à l'autre, les Aurors pouvaient surgir, l'emmener, l'emprisonner. Son regard gris s'égara sur son fils, dont il caressa doucement la joue. L'enfant rit et gazouilla de plaisir. Un pâle sourire étira les lèvres exsangues de Narcissa.

- Partez tous les deux, supplia Lucius.

Elle posa Drago dans son lit d'enfant, où il se mit debout, s'agrippant aux barreaux avec une expression consternée en voyant qu'il n'était plus le centre de l'attention générale. Il émit un sanglot à la vue sa mère qui s'activait autour de la pièce, préparant diverses affaires, et son teint rougit dangereusement lorsqu'elle quitta la pièce à la recherche d'habits de rechange, dans la chambre conjugale.

- Chut, Drago…

La voix de son père apaisa l'enfant, qui tendit une main à travers le lit. Les doigts tremblants de Lucius effleurèrent lentement les petites mains de son fils unique, et Narcissa fit à nouveau irruption dans la chambre. Elle fit un mouvement négligent de sa baguette magique.

- _Failamalle,_ susurra-t-elle, et une valise qu'elle avait fait surgir de nulle part commença à se remplir toute seule d'habits qui se pliaient dans les airs.

Un nouveau geste de sa baguette magique, et une chaude tenue pour bambin apparut dans sa main, qu'elle passa sur la tête de Drago pour qu'il n'ait pas froid.

- Crée le Portoloin pendant que je l'habille, pressa-t-elle son époux.

Lucius hésita.

- Je ne veux pas que tu y ailles par Portoloin, Cissy.

Il vit les sourcils de sa femme se froncer, et il s'empressa d'ajouter :

- Installer un Portoloin sans autorisation pourrait m'attirer plus d'ennuis que je n'en ai déjà… Tu vas devoir transplaner avec Drago jusqu'au Square Grimmaurd.

Il lui sembla un instant qu'elle voulait protester, puis elle parut renoncer à toute discussion.

- Très bien.

Un nouveau « Crac ! » indiqua que leur elfe de maison venait à nouveau de faire irruption dans la chambre.

- Dobby a fini le travail, Monsieur, Dobby a rangé tous les mauvais objets sous le parquet du grand salon.

- Parfait. Tu vas accompagner Mrs. Malefoy chez sa tante, à présent. Pars avec les valises.

Dobby s'inclina, prit la valise que Narcissa avait posé sur le sol lambrissé et disparut avec elle. Lucius prit son fils dans ses bras pour le tirer du petit lit.

- Au revoir, Drago, chuchota-t-il en déposant un baiser sur la petite touffe de cheveux blonds si clairs et si fins qu'ils en paraissaient presque transparents. Sois sage.

Il se tourna ensuite vers son épouse, qui tortillait ses longs cheveux blonds, les lèvres tremblantes. Il lui adressa un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et elle fondit en larmes. Lucius, troublé, la serra contre lui, embrassant chacune de ses joues, ses lèvres. Drago, apeuré par les pleurs de sa mère, s'agita vainement contre le torse de son père.

- Là, Drago, là… fredonna sa mère et, comme par magie, l'enfant se calma.

Elle prit le bébé dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle comme par crainte qu'on ne le lui enlève, comme on allait peut-être lui arracher son époux. Lucius et elle échangèrent un dernier baiser, un dernier regard, à la fois languissant et déterminé, et Narcissa, dans un voile de cheveux blonds, tourna sur elle-même avant de disparaître, leur fils contre sa poitrine.

ooo

La poignée en forme de serpent bascula de l'intérieur et s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malefoy, prostrée sur le perron, sa baguette crispée dans une de ses mains, l'autre tenant son fils contre sa hanche.

- Walburga !

L'exclamation était silencieuse, un murmure presque. La vieille femme eut un sourire froid qui tendit sa peau parcheminée. Elle était belle encore, comme tous les Black, mais à cet instant, Narcissa trouva dans ses yeux une lueur profondément désagréable.

- Narcissa.

Le timbre était neutre, froid, mais cette réticence s'évanouit lorsque son regard se posa sur le petit garçon qui la fixait, intrigué, dans les bras de sa mère.

- C'est le petit Drago ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton plus aimable.

Narcissa, manifestement nerveuse, eut un bref signe de tête. Sa tête se tournait régulièrement à droite et à gauche, surveillant la rue déserte. Le sourire de Walburga s'élargit, un sourire maléfique, à la vue de l'agitation de Mrs. Malefoy.

- Voilà bien longtemps que tu n'étais pas venue voir ta vieille tante, Cissy.

Ladite Cissy ne prit pas le temps de se répandre en obséquiosités.

- Tu as eu le Patronus de Lucius ?

- Oh, oui, bien sûr. C'est donc cela qui t'amène…

Elle s'écarta enfin et Narcissa se rua à l'intérieur, évitant de peu de renverser un hideux porte-parapluie en forme de jambe de troll.

- Kreattur ! appela Walburga.

Un elfe, encore plus affreux que Dobby, son nez sale en forme de groin, la peau distendue, apparut dans l'escalier. Narcissa décida qu'elle haïssait cette maison.

- Oui, maîtresse ? demanda l'elfe en s'inclinant profondément.

- La chambre que je t'ai demandée est prête ? questionna Mrs. Black d'un ton sévère.

- Oui, madame, répondit servilement Kreattur. La chambre du deuxième étage.

- Va donc dire à Dobby d'y déposer les affaires de Mrs. Malefoy et de son fils.

L'elfe acquiesça et se volatilisa avec un bruit sonore.

- Viens donc prendre une tasse de thé avec moi, Narcissa. Il y a longtemps que tu ne m'as plus fait cet honneur.

ooo

Pendant que Narcissa s'enfonçait avec Walburga et Drago dans les profondeurs de la « noble et très ancienne maison des Black », Lucius descendait dans la pièce secrète sous le salon par le passage que la cheminée, lorsque le mur de briques du fond de l'âtre s'était effacé, avait révélé. Sa baguette magique levée devant lui pour éclairer l'étroit escalier qui descendait vers la salle, il comptait lentement les minutes. Il était certain qu'il faudrait moins d'une heure au Ministère pour envoyer des Aurors au Manoir, et une demi-heure s'était déjà écoulée depuis qu'il avait appris la nouvelle à Narcissa. Dans le meilleur des cas, il ne lui restait pas plus de vingt minutes pour mettre son plan à exécution.

Il n'eut pas de mal à la trouver. Sa Pensine, posée sur une haute étagère de bois à côté de nombreuses fioles de divers poisons, plus ou moins violents, jetait dans la pénombre son éclat d'un bleu fantomatique. Mr. Malefoy la saisit et la déposa sur le bureau où il conservait la partie de ses richesses qu'il n'entreposait pas dans sa chambre forte de Gringotts. Puis, sa baguette touchant doucement sa tempe, il s'employa à y déverser tous les souvenirs trop compromettants qui lui vaudraient une expédition pure, simple et définitive à Azkaban ; le jour où il avait annoncé à son père son intention de rejoindre les rangs des Mangemorts, celui où il avait juré fidélité à Lord Voldemort, celui encore où la Marque des Ténèbres avait été gravée dans sa chair. Puis, avec l'efficacité que confère la longue pratique d'arcanes interdits, il fit ce que le Seigneur des Ténèbres des Ténèbres lui avait appris, ce que Tom Elvis Jedusor avait fait subir aux esprits sans défense de Morfin Gaunt et l'elfe Hokey. Il modifia sa propre mémoire, avec infiniment plus de talent qu'en serait capable, des années plus tard, Horace Slughorn. Prenant une profonde inspiration, il choisit alors de regagner le salon. Le passage secret venait à peine de se refermer qu'une alarme stridente signala que le sortilège Anti-Intrusion venait d'être brisé. Jurant, Lucius Malefoy pointa sa baguette dans le vide, et le hurlement s'éteignit. Il passa la porte de l'escalier du grand hall pour entendre une voix dure appeler :

- Mr. Malefoy ! Ministère de la Magie !

La porte s'ouvrit d'elle-même et Lucius vida l'ampoule du Philtre de Confusion qu'il tenait à la main avant de la faire disparaître. Son visage prit un air ahuri tandis que son cerveau semblait ralentir. Trois hommes se tenaient sur le seuil de son manoir, les yeux levés vers lui tandis qu'il tentait péniblement de descendre les marches sans les dégringoler.

- Mr. Malefoy ? demanda à nouveau la voix dure.

Lucius hocha la tête, la secoua pour tenter de redonner au cours de ses pensées un peu de netteté. Fichu sort ! Avait-il vraiment besoin de cela pour faire croire qu'il sortait d'une longue période sous Impérium ? Dans le brouillard de son esprit, il identifia la voix dure comme étant celle de Rufus Scrimgeour,

- Je crois qu'il est embrouillé, dit la voix d'un autre Auror, Savage, lui semblait-il.

- Je l'avais remarqué, répliqua d'un ton sec le directeur du Bureau des Aurors.

Il fit un geste dans les airs, et une fiole se matérialisa sous le regard brouillé de Lucius.

- Buvez, Mr. Malefoy. Une Potion d'Aiguise-Méninges.

Sans opposer le moindre signe de résistance, Lucius but docilement la potion et sentit ses pensées s'éclaircir. Il les considéra ce qu'il espérait être une expression intriguée.

- Vous vous sentez mieux, Mr. Malefoy ? s'enquit sans douceur Scrimgeour.

- Je… oui, hésita Lucius, se passant la main sur le visage comme s'il s'éveillait d'un long sommeil.

- Mr. Malefoy, trancha Scrimgeour d'un ton brusque. Vous êtes accusé d'être membre des tristement célèbres Mangemorts, et de vous être livré, au cours de la dernière décennie, à de nombreuses activités de violence, de meurtres et d'actes anti-moldus. Vous allez faire l'objet d'une enquête. Veuillez nous suivre sans résistance et garder le silence. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, tout ce que vous direz pourra être retenu contre vous.

S'appliquant toujours à garder une expression égarée, Lucius Malefoy eut un froncement de sourcils, mais tendit sa baguette sans un mot.

ooo

- Nous méprises-tu pour être sur le point de renier le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

La voix de Narcissa était cassante, mais Walburga, trop occupée à regarder d'un air absent Drago jouer avec une peluche, ne répondit pas immédiatement. Enfin, elle s'humecta les lèvres, ouvrit lentement la bouche comme si elle réfléchissait à la façon dont elle allait s'exprimer. Son visage, à nouveau, avait pris une expression dure.

- Irais-tu jusqu'à dire que je mépriserais alors mon propre fils ? susurra-t-elle d'un ton menaçant en fixant Mrs. Malefoy dans les yeux.

Cette dernière frissonna, et écarquilla les yeux, horrifiée.

- Non, non, bien sûr que…

- Quand Regulus a trahi, il a été exécuté, souffla Mrs. Black. Crois-tu vraiment que j'en voudrais à quiconque de renier sa fidélité à celui qui a assassiné mon fils ? Non, Narcissa. Je suis d'accord avec son idéologie, et toi aussi, je le sais bien. Nous savons toutes deux qu'il faut se débarrasser de la vermine des Sang-de-Bourbe et de ces vauriens, ces profiteurs de Moldus. Mais il y a des façons de le faire et… je n'apprécie pas celles de ton maître.

Elle eut un soupir, puis un sourire dépourvu de joie fit jour sur ses lèvres minces.

- Ton mari est intelligent, Narcissa. Tu ne crains rien, chez moi.

Elle suivit le regard que Cissy posait sur son petit garçon.

- Et ton fils non plus.

ooo

- Vous dites qu'il est innocent ?

Millicent Bagnold regardait Rufus Scrimgeour d'un air incrédule. A regret, celui-ci approuva d'un signe de tête.

- Tout tend à le prouver, Mrs. Le Ministre. Nous avons perquisitionné sa maison, et il n'y a pas le moindre indice qui nous mettrait sur la piste d'activités de magie noire, ou de Mangemorts. De plus, comme nous l'autorise la loi, nos meilleurs Legilimens se sont déjà chargés de sonder le cerveau de Mr. Malefoy, et ils sont prêts à affirmer que cet homme a agi contre son gré. Imperium, très certainement. Et peut-être même du chantage. Vous n'ignorez pas que Malefoy et son épouse ont eu leur premier enfant il y a un peu plus d'un an, et que Vous-Savez-Qui est très porté sur l'art de la menace et de la clandestinité.

- Et cette épouse et ce fils, où sont-ils à présent ?

- Malefoy m'a révélé qu'il avait envoyé sa femme et son enfant chez Mrs. Black pour assurer leur protection.

- Avez-vous interrogé Mrs. Malefoy ?

- Non, Madame le Ministre. La législation actuelle ne l'autorise que si nous en avons besoin pour trancher sur une affaire. Le cas de Lucius Malefoy est très clair. Cependant…

- Cependant, Scrimgeour ?

- Si vous me donniez… plus de moyens… L'autorisation d'interroger Mrs. Malefoy, ou d'utiliser du Veritaserum, je suis sûr que nous pourrions découvrir…

- Découvrir quoi ?

- Madame, Malefoy est un Occlumens très doué, très… habile. Il est possible que…

- Le croyez-vous plus doué que l'ensemble de nos Legilimens d'élite ?

- Non, sans doute pas, mais…

- Il suffit, Scrimgeour. Cet homme s'est repenti et il est présumé innocent - bientôt amnistié, si je ne me trompe. D'autres Mangemorts rôdent, Scrimgeour. Vous savez ce qui est arrivé aux Londubat, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette fois, la voix de la Ministre tremblait clairement.

- Oui, Madame, admit Scrimgeour, plus pâle que jamais.

- Plutôt que de vous acharner sur Malefoy, je veux que vous vous employiez à traquer les coupables pour venger cet acte terrible. Alastor Maugrey vous attend pour commencer son enquête.

Scrimgeour hocha la tête.

- Oui, Madame.

- Allez montrer l'ordre de libération de Malefoy à Croupton pour qu'il le signe également, dit Bagnold en apposant une signature rageuse sur le parchemin avant de le tendre à l'Auror.

Scrimgeour le reprit sans un mot et quitta le bureau. Fol Œil l'attendait à côté de la porte. Il avisa l'air sombre de Scrimgeour.

- Elle a refusé de poursuivre contre Malefoy, hein ? dit-il de sa voix rocailleuse.

Son collègue acquiesça.

- Elle veut qu'on laisse tomber les petits malfrats comme Malefoy pour mettre la main sur les tortionnaires des Londubat.

Maugrey grogna.

- L'un dans l'autre, elle n'a pas tort, concéda-t-il avec mauvaise humeur tandis que Scrimgeour montait dans l'ascenseur et enfonçait d'un doigt rageur le bouton de l'étage de la Justice Magique. Malefoy est une canaille, mais c'est un lâche. Maintenant qu'il n'a plus de soutien, il n'est plus dangereux. Les fanatiques comme les Lestrange, en revanche…

Il eut un nouveau grognement qui n'engageait à rien. Scrimgeour ne répondit pas.

ooo

Lucius Malefoy transplana sur le seuil de la maison des Black sitôt après qu'un employé du Ministère lui eut signifié qu'il était libre de quitter la salle d'interrogatoire, où il était détenu en attendant que les Aurors et la Justice Magique statuent sur son sort. La porte s'ouvrit presque immédiatement et la tante de Narcissa, Walburga, eut un sourire rusé.

- Ainsi, tu t'en es tiré, Lucius…

Elle s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Un bruit de pas précipité retentit dans l'escalier, il entendit une respiration précipitée et Narcissa, ses cheveux blonds encore emmêlés, les yeux creusés de cernes des nuits blanches qu'elle avait passées à calmer Drago et à espérer que son époux lui revienne, surgit dans le couloir.

- Lucius !

- Cissy…

Il l'embrassa avidement, puis prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Drago… Tu m'as manqué.

Il ébouriffa les cheveux blonds de son fils, qui le regarda d'un œil brillant.

- Pa-pa, articula-t-il consciencieusement sous les yeux émerveillés de ses parents.

ooo

Lucius Malefoy déambulait d'un pas nerveux dans son manoir. La nouvelle de l'arrestation de sa belle-sœur Bellatrix, de son mari Rodolphus, de Rabastan et de Bartemius Croupton Junior avait fait la Une de la _Gazette du sorcier_, mais ce qu'il craignait, ce n'était pas les rumeurs d'être associé à une telle famille, à un tel scandale, mais bien que Bella ou quiconque autre de la bande ne choisisse de coopérer et de vendre des noms en échange d'une remise de peine. Si jamais le nom de Malefoy venait à nouveau se mêler à l'affaire… Mais rien n'arriva, nul membre du Ministère ne revint frapper aux hautes portes du manoir. Lucius Malefoy fut rassuré. Rien, désormais, ne pourrait plus menacer sa femme ni le petit garçon en pyjama de soie vert qui rigolait en voyant sa mère faire apparaître des bulles de savon multicolore au dessus de son berceau.

Sur un sourire à des lieues de sa véritable personnalité, Lucius Malefoy reprenait le masque respectable de l'imminent et généreux aristocrate.


	2. OS 2 :   La guerre est finie, Potter

**Archives de la famille Malefoy (2 mai 1998) – « La guerre est finie, Potter. »**

**Résumé :** Nous connaissons les ennemis, Potter et Malefoy. Nous avons inventé les amants, Harry et Draco. Je vous offre la réconciliation entre Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, après la chute de Lord Voldemort.

**Disclaimers :** J.K. Rowling

**Rating :** None (K)

ooo

Serré contre sa mère qui l'étreignait de toutes ses forces, Drago hoquetait, tentant de se libérer de l'étau des bras qu'il aurait juré être fragiles et délicats. Sans aucun doute, cette idée était sans commune mesure avec la réalité de la poigne qu'une mère peut avoir lorsqu'elle retrouve un enfant dont elle craignait la mort.

- Mère, je vais très bien, lâchez-moi…

La main de Lucius Malefoy, livide, tremblante, se posa sur l'épaule de sa femme pour l'inciter à relâcher leur fils.

- Narcissa, enfin. Tu vois bien qu'il est en parfaite santé.

- Si peur, Drago… sanglotait sa mère. Si jeune, si vulnérable…

Drago eut une légère grimace en hochant la tête. Partout autour d'eux, dans la Grande Salle, il voyait les familles réunies, qui ne leur accordaient pas un regard, à eux, les Mangemorts déchus. Partout, les parents enlaçaient leurs enfants, les femmes recherchaient les maris avec une frénésie qui lui donnait mal à la tête.

Potter aussi devait avoir mal à la tête, songea-t-il en voyant une tignasse de cheveux de jais se débattre parmi la foule qui tenait à lui témoigner son admiration, sa reconnaissance, sa _soumission_. Il le vit se laisser tomber sur un banc à côté d'une fille qu'il pensait reconnaître comme étant celle qui avait été longuement emprisonnée – son estomac se noua – dans le cachot de son manoir, la petite Loufoca… non, Luna Lovegood.

Drago cligna des yeux. Il y eut un cri, un chatoiement argenté, et Potter disparut dans l'indifférence générale. Les yeux de tous les témoins s'étaient un instant tournés vers l'endroit que Luna désignait d'un doigt amaigri par les privations et presque fanatique. Les yeux de toute l'assemblée, sauf ceux de Malefoy. Rendant machinalement l'étreinte de sa mère, qui lui broyait les côtes, il observa attentivement les personnes présentes, cherchant à déterminer _où_ Potter avait bien pu partir. Au même instant, il vit, non loin de lui, Weasley et Granger bondirent comme des ressorts sur leurs pieds et quitter la Grande Salle.

- Je reviens, dit lentement Drago en embrassant sa mère sur le front.

Il sentit le contact de la main de son père sur son bras s'évanouir, tandis qu'il emboitait le pas aux trois Gryffondor. Il tâchait d'être discret, mais, à la vérité, il n'en aurait même pas eu besoin. Le chaos qui régnait encore sur le château, les murmures surexcités qu'échangeaient Granger, Weasley et Potter, le bruit de leurs pas qui résonnait dans les couloirs désertés, étaient tous autant de facteurs qui dérobaient la présence de Drago à leur conscience.

Il les suivit le long du trajet qui menait au bureau de Dumbledore, et s'immobilisa à l'angle du couloir en les voyant entrer, Weasley et Granger, et sans doute Potter sous sa cape d'Invisibilité. S'appuyant contre les briques du mur, il ferma les yeux et tâcha de retrouver une respiration régulière. Les minutes s'égrainaient lentement, au rythme de son souffle court, de son cœur affolé. Il appuya avec davantage de force l'arrière de son crâne contre le mur de pierre pour s'obliger à se calmer. Il était un Malefoy, que diable !

Enfin, il entendit les pas de trois personnes qui redescendaient l'escalier, et Potter et ses amis surgirent de derrière la gargouille à moitié démolie. Il inspira profondément et sortit de sa cachette.

- Potter, appela-t-il.

Il ignora l'exclamation étouffée de Granger et le regard frondeur de Weasley. Il y eut un nouveau miroitement, et Potter réapparut sous ses yeux, sa cape d'Invisibilité dans une main, sa baguette de houx dans l'autre.

ooo

Harry posa sur Malefoy un regard indéchiffrable. Il pouvait presque voir Ron, les oreilles rouges de colère, et les yeux plissés d'Hermione.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix irrité.

Le regard glacé fixa avec insistance Ron et Hermione, qui se tournèrent vers Harry, une expression interrogatrice sur le visage.

- Allez-y, dit ce dernier d'une voix lasse. Je m'en occupe.

- Tu es sûr que… ?

- Je crois que j'ai survécu à pire, aujourd'hui, marmonna-t-il, et Ron hocha la tête avec un sourire embarrassé.

Harry ne savait que trop à quel point il avait envie de retrouver sa famille. _Lui-même_ ne rêvait plus que de rejoindre Ginny. Il s'avança vers Malefoy d'un pas lourd, remarqua sa lèvre fendue et retroussée en une expression de colère contenue.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Malefoy ? demanda Harry.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement.

- Tu as toujours ma baguette, Potter, éructa-t-il enfin de sa voix traînante.

Harry hocha la tête, fouilla dans une poche de sa robe et en retira deux baguettes : la Baguette de Sureau, et la baguette d'aubépine de Drago.

- Tiens, dit-il en lui donnant cette dernière.

Une expression de soulagement passa sur le visage de Malefoy tandis que ses doigts fins et pâles se refermaient sur le morceau de bois. Il eut à peine un regard pour la puissante Baguette de Sureau que Harry se hâta de remettre dans sa poche.

- C'est tout ? s'enquit-il, sans se soucier d'être poli.

- Non, rétorqua Malefoy.

Un instant, Drago sembla gêné par sa propre réponse. Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Quoi, alors ?

Les doigts de Drago jouaient avec sa baguette, comme animés d'une vie propre. Malefoy baissa les yeux sur sa main, suivant du regard les arabesques que dessinait la trajectoire de la baguette d'aubépine.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie, Potter, cracha Malefoy.

Il aurait aimé retenir ce ton cinglant, mais la vérité était là : lui, Drago Malefoy, avait une dette envers Harry Potter. Une double-dette, si l'on tenait compte du sortilège de Stupéfixion que Harry, sous couvert de la cape d'Invisibilité avait jeté sur le Mangemort qui s'apprêtait à le tuer.

Harry resta silencieux. S'il y avait bien une chose à laquelle il ne se serait pas attendu, c'était bien à des remerciements. Car c'était manifestement de la gratitude que Malefoy venait d'exprimer là, malgré la dureté avec laquelle il l'avait fait.

- Ouais, marmonna Harry, gêné lui aussi. Mais si on tient compte du fait que tu ne m'as pas dénoncé dans le Manoir, nous sommes quittes. Sans compter que c'est ta mère qui… enfin, peu importe.

- _Peu importe_ ? répéta Drago, incrédule.

- Oui, Malefoy, peu importe, insista Harry.

Manifestement, son vis-à-vis ne semblait pas convaincu. En fait, Malefoy semblait horrifié que Harry ne saisisse pas le tragique de leur situation.

- Ecoute, dit Harry pour couper à toute protestation. Sans vouloir te paraître… désobligeant, je m'en fiche, d'accord ? Tout ce que je veux, c'est aller retrouver…

Il se tut. Un instant, il avait failli prononcer le mot « famille » en songeant à Ginny, à Hermione, à Ron, aux Weasley. Les yeux de Malefoy étincelèrent.

- Enfin, reprit Harry d'une voix qu'il savait nouée, tu ferais mieux d'aller retrouver tes parents.

Et il abandonna là Drago Malefoy, figé dans le couloir, sa baguette à la main.

ooo

- Potter, attends !

Drago attrapa Potter par l'épaule pour le forcer à lui faire face. Pendant un instant, ils se toisèrent, yeux bleus contre yeux verts. Puis Drago cessa de se mordiller nerveusement la lèvre, et, avant d'avoir pu réfléchir deux fois à cette idée _tout bonnement stupide_, le mot lui échappa.

- Merci.

Il vit avec une certaine satisfaction les yeux de Harry s'écarquiller.

- Pardon ?

Au final, peut-être que Potter le battait dans la catégorie des imbéciles, non ?

- Merci, répéta-t-il. Je veux dire… La guerre.

Le regard gris se voila.

- Je n'en pouvais plus. C'était…

- C'est terminé, de toute façon.

Visiblement, la pudeur de Gryffondor était revenue au triple-galop, et Potter semblait saisir n'importe quel prétexte pour mettre un terme à cette conversation par trop étrange.

- Oui. Grâce à toi. Alors, merci, Potter.

Harry, trop abasourdi pour émettre le moindre mot, hocha la tête en silence. Drago, se demandant si le poing que Weasley lui avait écrasé sur le visage n'avait pas fini par lui faire perdre la tête, se vit tendre une main vers celui qui venait de mettre fin à ses souffrances dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Il vit un éclair passer dans le regard de Potter, qu'il ne sut interpréter, alors que celui-ci fixait la main immobile.

- La guerre est finie, Potter, dit doucement Drago.

Harry releva lentement le regard vers son adversaire de toujours et, sans sourire, saisit la main de Malefoy. Après tout, Malefoy avait raison.

La guerre était finie.


	3. OS 3 : La belle de mai

**Archives de la famille Malefoy (2 mai 1998) – La belle de mai**

**Résumé :** Rencontre de Drago Malefoy et de sa future épouse, Astoria Greengrass.

**Pairing : **Drago Malefoy/Astoria Greengrass

**Disclaimers : **Mon maître spirituel, J.K. Rowling

**Note : **cet OS fait suite au précédent, « La guerre est finie, Potter ». C'est peut-être un peu gnangnan et tout ce que vous voulez, mais bon, j'avais envie d'écrire quelque chose qui ne mette pas en scène un Drago abominable et persécuteur ou bien un pauvre martyr incompris…

ooo

2 mai 1998

- Daphné ! Daphné !

La voix perçante et désespérée de la jeune fille de seize ans se perdait sans espoir de réponse dans le brouhaha de la Grande Salle surpeuplée, où se pressaient les familles des combattants survivants à la Bataille.

- Daphné !

Astoria se débattit pour échapper à l'étau de la foule, pour distinguer un visage familier auprès duquel elle pourrait s'enquérir de ce qui était advenu de sa sœur aînée.

- Tous les morts et les blessés ont été transportés dans l'aile de l'infirmerie, disait une femme d'un certain âge, l'air revêche, coiffée d'un chapeau à tête de vautour, mangé aux mites, à une mère de famille éplorée dont les traits se décomposèrent.

Aussitôt, Astoria emboita le pas à Mrs. Crivey qui se précipitait dans le hall d'entrée, au-delà des portes de chêne.

De mémoire d'homme, de mémoire de fantôme, nul n'avait jamais vu l'infirmerie aussi grouillante, pas même le jour où la tentative pour le moins grotesque de Dumbledore de monter une pièce de théâtre dans la Grande Salle s'était soldée par un incendie. Nul corps sans vie n'encombrait les lits, mais un flot de blessés se massait autour de Mrs. Pomfresh, qui, en dépit du soutien de certains professeurs, ne semblait plus savoir où donner de la tête et embauchait au hasard des élèves et leurs parents pour la seconder dans sa lourde tâche.

- Vous ! interpella-t-elle Astoria qui cherchait des yeux la silhouette de sa sœur parmi les lits blancs. Allez aider là-bas !

L'infirmière désigna d'un index agressif une fille de combattants aux contusions mineures, où la cadette des Weasley opérait déjà, ses cheveux volant comme une flamme tandis qu'elle jetait l'un ou l'autre sortilège destiné à rafistoler ses patients.

- Mais… voulut protester Astoria.

Mais le regard de Mrs. Pomfresh ne souffrait aucune réplique et Astoria se dirigea, résignée et toujours angoissée, à l'endroit où Ginny continuait à administrer divers antidotes.

- Ah, tu tombes bien, dit celle-ci, soulagée, après lui avoir adressé un bref regard scrutateur accompagné d'un froncement de sourcils. Il faut que tu m'aides à désinfecter tout ça.

Elle montra d'un geste du menton une fiole emplie d'un liquide violet et fumant, avant de se tourner vers Olivier Dubois, qui présentait une impressionnante coupure sur l'avant-bras. Il grimaça un peu lorsque le désinfectant toucha sa peau, enflammant la plaie à vif. Ginny se détourna pour chercher des bandages et la file avança.

- … n'ai absolument pas besoin de soins, Maman, disait Drago Malefoy d'un ton énergique et agacé tandis que sa mère le poussait fermement dans le dos. Je vais très bien.

Mais Mrs. Malefoy n'écoutait plus son fils. Son regard se posa sur Astoria, et elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Bonjour, Astoria, dit-elle d'un ton cordial en reconnaissant la fille de son amie, Mrs. Greengrass.

- Bonjour, Mrs. Malefoy, répondit Astoria d'un ton hésitant.

Plongeant une compresse dans le désinfectant au parfum entêtant, Astoria ne remarqua pas le regard froid que Narcissa posa sur les « assistants » improvisés de l'infirmerie. La mère de Drago parut irritée à la vue d'un garçon dont la robe de Serdaigle était maculée d'un sang humide, et qui, dans l'attente désespérée de soins, respirait difficilement, une bulle de sang éclatant de temps à autre au coin de ses lèvres.

- De l'irresponsabilité, l'entendit marmonner Astoria d'une voix furieuse et sifflante, en braquant sur Mrs. Pomfresh, occupée à soigner un autre blessé grave, ses yeux d'un bleu glacé.

Et Mrs. Malefoy, retroussant les manches de sa tunique poussiéreuse et déchirée, se dirigea vers le jeune Serdaigle. Drago haussa les sourcils d'un air hébété et accepta de mauvaise grâce de tendre son visage écorché à sa soignante improvisée pour lui permettre d'en nettoyer les blessures.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Les lèvres d'Astoria brûlaient de lui retourner la question, mais, au même instant, elle sentit un picotement dans ses yeux, et dut battre des paupières pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

- Je cherchais Daphné, confessa-t-elle à voix basse, son beau visage pâli.

Son ton avait de rauques intonations de désespoir.

- Il n'y a plus aucun Serpentard ici, coupa Drago avec quelque chose dans la voix qui ressemblait à de la sécheresse.

Il dut s'en apercevoir, car il baissa les yeux, contrit, pour reprendre d'une voix plus douce.

- Poudlard n'a autorisé aucun élève de Serpentard, même majeur, à prendre part à la Bataille. Je croyais que vous aviez tous été évacués vers vos familles respectives.

Astoria fit non de la tête, avec la sensation que son cœur se figeait dans sa poitrine.

- Et toi ? répliqua-t-elle. Tu es bien resté… malgré l'interdiction. Et j'ai vu Goyle, tout à l'heure. Où est Crabbe ?

Il était toujours surprenant de les voir les uns dans les autres. A l'entente du nom de Crabbe, une bile amère, acide, envahit la gorge du préfet de Serpentard et il sentit sa bouche se dessécher complètement. Son visage se fit de marbre et il ferma les paupières, dérobant son regard gris à celui, sombre, d'Astoria.

- Mort, dit-il simplement, la voix sans âme.

Le mot tomba comme un couperet, et Astoria trembla à l'idée que ce sort terrible avait peut-être déjà frappé sa sœur. Elle ne posa pas de question, hochant simplement la tête, et des larmes roulèrent au coin de ses paupières. Lorsque Drago ouvrit les yeux, ils étaient eux aussi embués, mais elle fit mine de croire que c'était dû à la brûlure du désinfectant sur les plaies de son visage.

- J'ai fini, marmonna enfin Astoria en inspectant chacune des coupures, à présent propres et nettes, qui ressortaient sur la peau pâle de Drago.

Elle le sentit se dérober quand, de son doigt, elle effleura sa lèvre fendue et encore tuméfiée. Il s'éclaircit la gorge, manifestement troublé.

- Tu… veux que je te remplace ? proposa-t-il après un instant de silence. Pour que tu puisses retrouver… Daphné…

Sa voix s'éteignit alors qu'Astoria posait sur lui un regard étrange. Drago y déchiffra la compassion, la peine, la reconnaissance, et, peut-être, de la tendresse.

- Je ne sais pas si… commença-t-elle, gênée. Je ne sais pas si ceux qui ont combattu aux côtés de l'Ordre accepteront d'être soignés par…

Elle n'osa pas achever sa phrase mais Drago suivit le regard sans équivoque qu'elle posa sur son avant-bras gauche.

- Un Mangemort ? acheva-t-il à voix très basse, ses yeux gris d'orage étincelant.

Elle acquiesça à nouveau, le visage fuyant. Drago contracta les épaules, il ferma les poings avec tant de force qu'il sentit ses ongles laisser dans ses paumes des marques écarlates. Il la toisa avec défi, vérifia d'un vague coup d'œil que nul ne les voyait et releva d'un geste brusque la manche de sa chemise jusqu'au creux de son coude. A présent, à la place de la Marque des Ténèbres qui étendait son ombre menaçante sur la peau blanche, il n'y avait plus qu'un hématome bleu violacé. De la même que la Marque avait gagné en netteté au cours du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, au fur et à mesure que Voldemort gagnait en puissance, elle achevait de disparaître avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Drago rabattit sa manche et le silence de mort tombé entre eux comme par enchantement se brisa.

- Va retrouver Daphné, dit-il doucement.

- Mais…

- Vas-y !

Il sortit sa baguette magique, la baguette qui avait vaincu Voldemort, et se tourna vers Ginny Weasley, à quelques pas de là, pour quêter son approbation. Enfin, pendant qu'il y était.

- Tu devrais y aller aussi, Weasley. Potter doit te chercher.

Contrairement à son habitude, il n'y avait pas d'ironie ou de morgue dans sa voix, seulement une grande lassitude, et le besoin d'occuper ses mains à une tâche qui le soustrairait à ses pensées.

- Je dois aider Mrs. Pomfresh, dit aussitôt Ginny.

Drago se retint à grand-peine de lever les yeux au ciel. La dévotion des Gryffondor était touchante, mais l'idée que la fille Weasley puisse faire le sacrifice d'elle-même et de ses instants avec Potter pour désinfecter des plaies l'agaça soudain prodigieusement.

- Je vais te remplacer, dit-il d'un ton sans équivoque. Et ma mère aide aussi. Nous serons… plus efficaces que vous.

Il se demanda si elle allait se vexer, mais elle ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de le fixer un instant, d'un air perplexe et songeur, avant que sa silhouette rousse ne s'éloigne, le laissant seul avec Astoria.

- Vas-y, dit-il pour la troisième fois.

Elle n'esquissa pas un geste, mais Drago vit son regard se tourner vers la porte que Ginny venait de passer.

- Merci, dit-elle à mi-voix.

Astoria sembla hésiter à partir aussitôt, continuant à le regarder d'un air hésitant. Elle rougit légèrement en croisant le regard indécis de Drago, puis, avec un sourire timide, l'embrassa sur la joue, avant de quitter précipitamment la pièce.

Les yeux de Drago fixaient l'endroit où Astoria avait quitté la pièce encore quelques secondes après qu'elle eut disparu. Un raclement de gorge péremptoire interrompit ses pensées qui s'égaraient dangereusement, et Drago se tourna pour voir Londubat qui avait manifestement un bras cassé. Ils se défièrent du regard un instant, se demandant l'un comme l'autre si Neville allait laisser le Mangemort l'approcher. Puis, Neville haussa les épaules, laissant la baguette d'aubépine entrer en contact avec son bras fracturé.

ooo

15 août 1999

- Drago, nous allons être en retard à notre dîner chez les Greengrass ! reprocha Narcissa.

L'interpellé laissa échapper un grognement indéfinissable en même temps qu'il enfilait une chemise noire par-dessus son pantalon. Un peu plus d'un an après la victoire de Harry Potter sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il était incroyable de voir combien la vie dans le Manoir Malefoy avait peu changé. La protection de Potter leur avait épargné, à sa mère et lui, la prison pour activité à partie liée avec les Mangemorts, et, si son père purgeait encore sa peine à Azkaban, les nouvelles mesures prises par Kingsley Shacklebolt, le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, en ce qui concernait la détention des criminels, notamment la suppression des Détraqueurs, avaient grandement amélioré les conditions de vie de son père dans la cellule 5834. Une fois par semaine, Drago et sa mère transplanaient dans le parloir et un Auror y amenait leur père. D'une certaine façon, Drago avait l'impression de voir davantage son père depuis qu'il était maintenu en détention.

Et surtout, il y avait toujours ces stupides dîners que sa mère organisait avec ses vieilles amies Sang-Pur et leurs familles. Cependant, il fallait reconnaître qu'il eût été un mensonge d'affirmer que Drago ne trouvait pas son compte dans ces arrangements, notamment ce soir. L'idée de revoir son amie Astoria et sa condisciple Daphné l'enchantait particulièrement.

- Tu sais, Daphné sera accompagnée de son fiancé, Théodore Nott, glissa innocemment Narcissa sur le ton de la conversation.

A nouveau, Drago eut un grognement neutre. Il ne voulait pas que sa mère remette la question de son célibat sur le tapis, et sans doute le sentit-elle, car elle ne fit pas d'autre commentaire.

ooo

La demeure des Greengrass était toujours aussi élégante, songea Drago tandis que sa mère et lui se matérialisaient devant le portail en fer forgé qui donnait sur une allée de gravier serpentant entre les bosquets jusqu'à la maison de maître. Aussitôt que Narcissa eut donné un coup gracieux de sa baguette sur le métal du portail, dans un son cristallin, les grilles s'ouvrirent.

ooo

S'il n'y avait rien à redire du décor, cependant, la conversation de Mrs. Greengrass n'avait guère évolué depuis la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été reçus par leur famille, se désespérait le jeune Malefoy. Il échangeait des regards éloquents avec Astoria chaque fois que leurs mères s'extasiaient sur le « charmant couple » que formaient Daphné et Théodore, assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Mr. Greengrass, en revanche, avait manifestement été plus intelligent que Drago, et s'était désisté au profit d'une « réunion très importante, comprends-tu, ma chérie, je ne peux pas me permettre d'en être absent ». Et Drago Malefoy restait le seul homme à table.

Tandis que Mrs. Greengrass, devant son café viennois (« une merveille, très chère, je le fais venir d'Autriche tout exprès. Je ne comprends pas cette manie qu'ont la plupart des Anglais pour le _thé_. »), continuait à pérorer sur sa merveilleuse fille aînée, Astoria, n'y tenant plus, demanda la permission de sortir de table pour faire un tour dans le parc. Drago la suivit et ils sortirent en même temps, faisant mine d'ignorer le regard de convoitise que posaient sur eux leurs mères, avant de replonger dans une conversation profondément ennuyante sur ce qui, de la soie sauvage, de la dentelle ou du satin, devait constituer une parfaite robe de mariée.

- Merlin merci, souffla Astoria en refermant les portes de la salle à manger. J'ai cru m'endormir…

Drago acquiesça.

- La façon dont elle s'enthousiasme à propos de Théodore… C'est le pire beau-frère que j'aurais pu imaginer. Il est intelligent, il est de bonne famille, mais il est… ennuyeux comme la pluie.

- Ta sœur a l'air de le trouver à son goût, le défendit Drago dans un souci d'impartialité.

Astoria haussa les épaules et ouvrit la porte de derrière pour sortir dans le parc. Elle respira avec un certain soulagement l'air de la nuit.

- J'ai du mal à croire que d'ici deux semaines, je retournerai à Poudlard pour ma dernière année…

A nouveau, Drago approuva en silence. Elle dut sentir le regard gris du jeune homme sur elle, car elle se retourna alors qu'ils atteignaient la fontaine, qui brillait à la mi-lune d'août. L'obscurité, cependant, cacha le trouble qui rougissait ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle.

- Rien, répondit Drago, un peu trop vite.

Les yeux sombres d'Astoria semblaient percer le voile de la nuit.

- Menteur.

Il n'y avait aucune intonation dans ce simple mot, mais Drago devina le sourire qui s'y cachait. Depuis ce temps que leurs parents s'invitaient à des dîners, des brunchs, des cérémonies, ils se connaissaient bien. Trop bien.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? répéta Astoria.

Drago resta silencieux. Sous les mèches blondes qui tombaient devant son front, son regard se fit fuyant.

- Marchons, dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

- Non.

Le ton avait été catégorique et Drago regarda Astoria s'asseoir avec grâce sur la margelle de la fontaine. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler comment respirer puis, prudemment, il prit place à côté d'elle, feignant ne rien remarquer lorsque leurs genoux s'effleurèrent et qu'elle frissonnait malgré le temps doux. Cherchant à gagner du temps, il concentra son regard sur la silhouette de marbre de Séléné, au centre du bassin, ensorcelant son amant Endymion pour le plonger dans un sommeil éternel qui lui conserverait sa beauté.

- Nous sommes amis, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il sans la regarder.

Astoria le fixa sans comprendre tandis que les jets d'eau claire se reflétaient dans les yeux gris du jeune homme.

- Bien sûr que nous sommes amis, souffla-t-elle, et il devina à une subtile inflexion dans sa voix, un peu plus aiguë, un peu moins assurée qu'à l'ordinaire, qu'elle fronçait les sourcils.

Elle croisa les mains sur ses genoux pour qu'il ne devine pas le tremblement qui agitait ses doigts, priant pour qu'il n'ait pas eu conscience de la nervosité qui transparaissait dans sa voix. Que dirait-il s'il savait… ?

Pendant un instant, ils se contemplèrent, tâchant de savoir ce que pouvait bien penser l'autre. Drago se demanda si elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux le trouble qui habitait son âme, et Astoria craignait que les battements de son cœur ne la trahissent dans ce silence si lourd. Ce silence… Elle devait le briser. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres. Ces lèvres… Comment au ralenti, Drago les vit s'ouvrir, une langue gênée les humecter.

- Pourq… ?

La fin de sa question de pure convenance fut étouffée sous les lèvres de Drago. Le baiser n'était pas violent, comme elle les avait souvent imaginés dans ses rêveries, il n'était pas dévorant, il n'était pas passionné, il ne coupait le souffle par sa sauvagerie. Il était lent, doux, avec un soupçon de tristesse et de regret, comme s'il savait qu'il serait unique, comme si, à peine commencé, il était déjà le dernier. Il était l'exact reflet de ce que soufflaient les yeux de Drago lorsqu'ils se posaient sur l'intouchable Astoria. Ces yeux gris, à la fois joyeux et tristes, si proches et si lointains, si étincelants et pourtant si vides…

Ce soir-là, les yeux de Drago avaient la couleur du défi et du pardon.

- Excuse-moi, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres avant de s'écarter d'elle, honteux.

Désorientée, Astoria passa une main aérienne sur les lèvres soudain privées du contact étrange de celles de Drago. Puis elle regarda ses doigts, comme si elle s'était attendue à y voir gravé le sceau des Malefoy, sans trop y croire, sans vraiment comprendre.

- Je ne peux pas être ton ami, confessa Drago à voix si basse qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Elle vit sa silhouette se tourner, adresser un dernier regard à Séléné et à la lune qui se reflétait dans l'eau, et repartir en direction de la porte de la demeure des Greengrass, sans doute pour s'autoriser un bourbon dans le boudoir de Mr. Greengrass, qui, à cette heure-ci, devait être rentré.

Astoria resta assise à côté de la fontaine, fixant sans les voir les statues de Séléné et d'Endymion, qui la narguaient de leur amour parfait. En repensant au contact des lèvres de Drago sur les siennes, elle eut envie de pleurer, et un poids descendit dans son estomac.

Presque mécaniquement, elle se leva, épousseta sa robe, se mit à courir aussi vite que le lui permettaient les talons qu'elle avait endurés toute la soirée.

- Drago !

Elle vit la silhouette du jeune homme, presque invisible dans l'obscurité à présent, tressaillir, puis s'arrêter. Lorsqu'elle s'arrêta près de lui, si près de lui que sa poitrine effleurait, à chacune de ses respirations laborieuses, le torse de Drago, son regard croisa celui de l'ancien Serpentard avec plus d'intensité que jamais. On aurait presque pu voir quelque chose crépiter entre leurs deux corps.

- Moi non plus, susurra-t-elle.

Elle caressa les doigts du jeune homme sans oser s'en saisir, releva fièrement le menton.

- Moi non plus, je ne peux pas être ton amie.

Drago baissa les yeux sur le visage déterminé levé vers lui.

- Pourquoi ?

Le ton était doux, caressant, presque joueur, mais la jeune fille y perçut de la détresse. Cette fois, Astoria trouva le courage de refermer sa main sur celle de Drago. Il considéra un instant leurs mains jointes et sentit son cœur rater un battement.

- Pourq… ? voulut-il répéter.

Cette fois, ce fut Astoria qui l'empêcha d'achever sa question. Ce ne fut pas un baiser, ce ne fut pas une étreinte, ce furent trois mots qu'on n'avait guère coutume d'énoncer à voix haute dans l'entourage de la famille Malefoy.

ooo

1er mars 2002

- Harry ! appela Ginny Weasley tandis que un majestueux hibou grand-duc arrivait par la fenêtre, une élégante enveloppe attachée à la patte.

Ledit Harry descendit quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier de leur maison, se heurtant la tête, pour faire bonne mesure, au linteau de la porte. Le coup l'assomma encore plus que la sonnerie assourdissante du réveil, dix minutes auparavant. Il posa sur sa compagne un regard un peu perdu, et, avec un sourire, celle-ci lui désigna l'enveloppe posée sur la table. Le nom de « Mr. Harry Potter » s'y étalait, calligraphié d'une belle écriture ronde et penchée. Son destinataire fit sauter, sans songer à le regarder, le sceau qui fermait l'enveloppe de parchemin et en tira un faire-part. Sur la carte blanche étaient gravés en lettres d'or les mots suivants :

« Cher Mr. Harry Potter,

Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass sont heureux de vous faire part de leur union, qui sera célébré au Manoir Malefoy le samedi 5 septembre 2002 à 16h. A l'issue de la cérémonie, les familles auront le plaisir de vous accueillir pour un vin d'honneur. »

Et, juste en dessous, de la même écriture que celle de l'enveloppe :

« Potter, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tâche d'être ponctuel. Amène la future Mrs. Potter avec toi (j'espère que tu comptes un jour l'officialiser à ce titre – il n'en serait que temps).

D.M. »

Harry haussa un sourcil et coula un regard discret vers Ginny. « Est-ce que ça veut dire que je devrai inviter _Malefoy_ à mon mariage, moi aussi ? » Il n'aimait pas beaucoup les Maléfices de Chauve-Furie…


	4. OS 4 : Le défi de Malefoy I

**Archives de la famille Malefoy (5 septembre 2002) – Le défi de Malefoy I : « Cette _fouine_ va se marier avant _nous_ ? »**

* * *

**Résumé :** Harry et Ron apprennent que Malefoy est sur le point de se marier… et ils sont invités !

**Pairings principaux :** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (1ère partie) & Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (2ème partie)

**Disclaimers : **J.K. Rowling, qui d'autre ?

**Note :** Suite de l'OS « La belle de mai », lui-même suite de « La guerre est finie, Potter ».

Techniquement d'ailleurs, cet OS n'a absolument rien à faire dans ce recueil des « Archives de la famille Malefoy », mais l'idée m'en est venue avec la rédaction de la chute de « La belle de mai » et je trouvais ça amusant de voir à quel point Malefoy peut continuer à mettre le foutoir dans la vie de Ron et Harry…

En fait, c'est presque une mini-fic, donc je vais en faire deux parties : voici la première, celle consacrée à Ron et Hermione !

**Mention spéciale **: tout ceci est de la faute de mes personnages. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur eux, ils agissent indépendamment. Moi, je suis l'imbécile qui écrit.

Je signale à toute fin utile que les sites moldus visités par Ron sont véridiques, j'ai fait mes recherches. Certains éléments proviennent de sites anglophones (traduits pour le confort des lecteurs) et d'autres de versions francophones.

**Rating :** None (K)

ooo

1er mars 2002

« Cher Mr. Harry Potter,

Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass sont heureux de vous faire part de leur union, qui sera célébrée au Manoir Malefoy le samedi 5 septembre 2002 à 16h. A l'issue de la cérémonie, les familles auront le plaisir de vous accueillir pour un vin d'honneur. »

« Potter, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tâche d'être ponctuel. Amène la future Mrs. Potter avec toi (j'espère que tu comptes un jour l'officialiser à ce titre – il n'en serait que temps).

D.M. »

ooo

Un peu hébété, Harry posa l'enveloppe sur la table, tandis que Ginny, un sac de sport à la main, s'apprêtait à quitter la maison.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

- Euh… rien, marmonna précipitamment celui-ci en cachant d'un geste de la main le faire-part.

Ginny haussa les sourcils, peu convaincue, mais n'insista pas. Elle l'embrassa au coin des lèvres avant de se diriger vers l'entrée.

- Euh… Ginny ? appela Harry.

- Oui ? demanda celle-ci en mettant son manteau.

- Je t'aime.

Ginny eut un sourire en se recoiffant, contemplant son reflet dans le miroir accroché au-dessus du meuble du téléphone. Elle vit Harry, par-dessus son épaule, sortir de la cuisine pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

- Moi aussi.

Elle lui fit un clin d'œil, tournoya sur elle-même et disparut. Au même instant, le téléphone sonna, et Harry, machinalement, décrocha :

- Allo ?

Il entendit un chapelet de jurons, des bruits sourds de l'autre côté de la ligne. Reconnaissant celui qui l'appelait, il soupira intérieurement et reprit d'une voix plus forte :

- Allo ?

Les sons étouffés s'interrompirent aussitôt.

- Ha… Harry ? demanda la voix de Ron.

- Oui, mon vieux, répondit Harry, souriant en lui-même.

- Désolé, je ne comprendrai jamais comment fonctionne ce machin… Je pensais m'être encore trompé de numéro…

- Comme d'habitude, se moqua son ami. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Hum… Ginny est partie ?

- Oui, elle avait entraînement.

- Je peux venir ? Il faut qu'on… parle.

- D'accord. Maintenant ?

- Ca te dérange ?

Il perçut la gêne de Ron.

- Non, pas du tout.

- Merci. J'arrive.

Harry entendit le déclic du téléphone, puis la tonalité. Alors qu'il reposait le téléphone sur son socle, il y eut un CRAC ! sonore et Ron apparut, un peu en bataille, manifestement pas très bien réveillé lui non plus, habillé de pied en cape. Il fixa Harry avec un sourire, et celui-ci s'aperçut qu'il était resté en pyjama.

- Euh… Un café ? demanda Harry, passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés pour tenter de se donner un air moins « saut de lit ».

- Avec plaisir, dit Ron.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon et Harry, après s'être assis sur son fauteuil favori, fit un geste de sa baguette magique. Deux tasses pleines d'un café bouillant (jamais il ne parviendrait, comme Mrs. Weasley, à les matérialiser prêtes à la dégustation) apparurent dans les airs et Ron s'accorda une gorgée qui faillit lui brûler l'œsophage.

- Tu l'as eue ? demanda-t-il d'une voix sombre.

Harry le regarda un instant sans comprendre et Ron eut un soupir exaspéré.

- Tu l'as eue ? répéta-t-il d'un ton insistant.

Il sortit une enveloppe de sa poche et Harry la reconnut aussitôt : c'était la même que celle qu'il lui-même avait reçue il y a un quart d'heure, le faire-part de mariage de Drago Malefoy. Il hocha la tête.

- Hum, hum, acquiesça-t-il dans un grognement.

Il y eut un silence pendant que Ron l'observait d'un air incrédule.

- Harry, tu te rends compte ? _Malefoy_, cette _fouine_ va se marier avant nous !

- Euh… oui, manifestement.

Il ne comprenait pas vraiment le tour que prenait cette conversation, pas plus que l'expression scandalisée de Ron. Dans l'espoir de s'éclaircir les idées, il commit l'erreur de boire un peu de son café magmatique et manqua s'étouffer. Ron eut un air approbateur, croyant sans doute que Harry avait enfin compris. Le regard vide que son meilleur ami posa sur lui se hâta de le détromper et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Voilà ce qui est écrit sur la mienne : « Drago Malefoy… gnagna… bonheur… blabla… union… hum… invitation… »

Harry approuva d'un signe de tête. C'était ce que lui aussi avait lu sur le faire-part, il n'y a avait même pas une heure.

- Et _là_, dit Ron d'un ton dramatique : « Weasley, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tâche d'être ponctuel. Amène la future Mrs. Weasley avec toi (j'espère que tu comptes un jour l'officialiser à ce titre – il n'en serait que temps). D.M. »

- Il ne s'est pas foulé, j'ai reçu la même invitation vaseuse. Et alors ?

- Et _alors_ ? répéta Ron, qui semblait faire de cette union une affaire personnelle. Malefoy va se marier ! Avant nous ! Tu ne saisis pas l'erreur dans l'énoncé ?

- Sans doute, dit Harry au hasard. Mais…

- Il va se marier ! souffla Ron, au bord de l'apoplexie. Et il se fiche de nous parce que nous… nous vivons encore dans le péché !

Un instant, Harry se demanda s'il n'était en train de faire un mauvais rêve particulièrement tordu.

- Vivre dans le péché ? interrogea-t-il, incrédule.

Les oreilles de Ron rougirent.

- C'est ce que s'amuse à dire ma mère de temps en temps, se justifia-t-il, mortifié. Mais enfin, Harry, tu ne saisis pas ? Il nous provoque !

- Ah bon ?

- Bien sûr !

- Et que comptes-tu faire ?

Harry avait du mal à cacher son ennui. Malefoy, leurs défis, leurs disputes, c'était du passé. La guerre était finie, le temps de Poudlard était depuis longtemps révolu… sauf pour Ron, visiblement.

- Tu as l'intention de t'y rendre ? demanda Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Oui, peut-être. Si je n'ai rien de mieux à faire… Je me suis toujours demandé qui pourrait bien accepter de partager sa vie avec quelqu'un comme Malefoy.

- Oh, une belle plante dans le genre d'Astoria Greengrass, bien sûr. Vénéneuse, cela va sans dire. Et ambitieuse, à n'en pas douter. C'est la petite sœur de Daphné. Tu sais, l'une des filles de la bande de Parkinson.

- Oui, je vois, prétendit Harry, qui, à sept heures du matin, ne voyait pas grand-chose. Et donc ?

- Réfléchis ! Tu vas emmener Ginny au mariage de ce pourri avec je ne sais quelle Sang-Pure alors que elle – _Ginny_ – sera condamnée à apparaître à ton bras comme une sorte de… concubine ?

- Euh… Je pensais d'abord lui soumettre l'idée d'y aller ou non. Je ne tiens pas à la traîner là-bas de force. Et toi ?

- Tu veux dire que Ginny ne sait pas ?

- J'ai… omis de le lui signaler, rectifia Harry. Disons que… euh… elle avait entraînement, et je ne voulais pas qu'elle se prenne un Cognard dans l'occiput tout ça parce qu'elle sera hors d'elle d'apprendre que…

- … vous avez été invités au mariage du type le plus infréquentable du monde.

- Tu exagères, dit Harry – il commençait à avoir mal à la tête. Il y a eu pire… Personnellement, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec Bellatrix, par exem…

- Pas de faux humour. Tu vois ce que je veux dire, l'interrompit Ron.

- Et Hermione ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense ?

Ron se ratatina soudain.

- Euh… Je ne lui ai pas laissé lire mon invitation, mais… elle est… très enthousiaste.

- Tu plaisantes ?

- Hum… il paraît que la future épousée est une surdouée des enchantements, ou je ne sais pas quoi. Elle a dû avoir un quelconque prix en sortilèges ou une publication dans _Les Défis de l'enchantement_.

- Je doute que Mrs. Future Malefoy soit particulièrement disposée à parler sortilèges pendant qu'elle coupera son gâteau de mariage.

- Moi non plus, mais Hermione est ravie, alors…

Il eut un geste de la main en signe d'impuissance.

- Pour en revenir à la « provocation » de Malefoy, tu comptais me faire part de ton plan brillant ?

Harry ne pouvait nier que les mots de Ron avaient éveillé en lui une certaine panique, irrationnelle certes, mais panique tout de même. Et puis, c'est vrai qu'en repensant… Malefoy semblait vraiment se ficher de lui. En relisant plusieurs fois sa propre invitation, il pouvait presque entendre son ton railleur : « Alors, Potter ? Où est passé le légendaire courage des Gryffondor ? Trop timide pour oser faire une demande ? »

Oui, Ron avait raison. La provocation était évidente ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en apercevoir plus tôt ? Ce ne fut qu'en reportant sur Ron son regard subitement lucide qu'il se rendit compte que le regard de son ami s'était soudain devenu fuyant.

- Vemandermionage.

- Pardon ? demanda Harry en tentant de démêler ces sons inarticulés pour leur donner un sens intelligible, sans succès.

A nouveau, la nuque et les oreilles de Ron s'enflammèrent.

- Je… je vais demander Hermione en mariage.

Harry se demanda s'il n'allait pas tomber de sa chaise.

- Tu rigoles ?

- N'ai jamais été aussi sérieux.

Sans prévenir, Harry s'empara de la tasse vide de Ron pour y coller son œil. Il devait y avoir quelque substance illicite restée au fond, c'était impossible autrement. Ou bien, George avait décidé de leur faire une petite farce… Oui, bien sûr, c'était ça !

- Ron, tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Parfaitement. Je vais me fiancer à la femme que j'aime.

- Non, non : tu vas te fiancer à la femme que tu aimes, simplement parce qu'un faux-jeton a réussi à trouver quelqu'un qui veuille l'épouser et que tu ne veux pas prendre trop de longueurs de retard sur lui.

- Tu devrais arrêter de parler avec Hermione. Ces conversations sur la psychologie te montent au cerv…

- Sers-toi en un peu, justement, de ton cerveau ! coupa Harry. Bien sûr que si !

- Mais… où est le mal ?

Harry ne sut quoi répondre. Oui, où était le mal ?

- Je ne sais pas… c'est juste… bizarre.

Ron eut un rire étouffé.

- A la base, je venais quêter ton soutien.

Harry haussa les sourcils.

- Je te l'offre sans réserve, promit-il en remplissant à nouveau leurs tasses d'un geste négligent de sa baguette.

Malheureusement, Harry n'était pas un virtuose de ce genre de sortilèges, et une goutte de café frémissant atterrit sur la jambe de Ron.

- Nom de…, jura celui-ci, avant de lancer son propre sortilège pour venir calmer la sensation cuisante sur sa peau.

- Désolé, s'excusa Harry, embarrassé.

Ron lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter et commença à nouveau à siroter le café, les yeux dans le vague.

- Quand ? voulut savoir Harry.

Ron sursauta et lui adressa un regard déconcerté.

- Quand est-ce que tu as prévu de faire ta… demande ?

A la simple prononciation du mot, il se sentit rougir. Malefoy avait-il raison ? Pouvait-il vraiment être si timoré ? Il était un Gryffondor, mille gargouilles ! Ron haussa les épaules, n'ayant manifestement pas de réponse à proposer.

- Je ne sais pas. Avant septembre, au moins. Je tiens à ce que ce soit ma fiancée qui m'accompagne chez les Malefoy. Je veux pouvoir lui clouer le bec, à ce petit…

Le mot suivant fut inintelligible, mais Harry était à peu près certain que ce n'était pas flatteur. Cela n'avait pas d'importance, d'ailleurs. Le degré d'insultes de Ron vis-à-vis de Malefoy n'intéressait guère Harry. Ce qui était important, cependant, c'était l'impact psychologique que ledit héritier Malefoy avait sur son meilleur ami : Ron, qui avait mis sept ans à embrasser Hermione pour la première fois, la _demander en mariage_ ?

- Inutile de me regarder comme ça, grommela Ron, grognon. C'est juste que…

Sa voix s'éteignit.

- Tu es cinglé, souffla Harry.

- Je sais. Pas toi ?

Harry frissonna.

- Je ne sais pas.

ooo

24 avril 2002

- Tu _quoi _?

Arthur Weasley regarda son plus jeune fils d'un air effaré.

- Où est-elle ? demanda Ron sans se soucier de répéter ce qu'il ressentait déjà comme une humiliation personnelle.

- Mais euh… hésita Mr. Weasley, manifestement perdu. Je ne sais pas. C'est ta mère qui s'occupe de ces détails, tu le sais bien. Tu devrais…

- Lui demander ? s'étrangla Ron. Je tiens à éviter les hauts cris, les sanglots et les étreintes comme si j'étais un miraculé de la Dragoncelle, ou…

- J'ai saisi l'idée, l'interrompit Mr. Weasley. Mais…

- Dans ce cas, attire-la en bas. Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps…

- Elle est déjà dans la cuisine, à se _réjouir_ du fait que Harry, Ginny, Hermione et toi veniez dîner. Que comptes-tu faire ?

- Hum… Fouiller la chambre ?

Les sourcils de Mr. Weasley remontèrent haut sur son crâne dégarni. Les oreilles de Ron rougirent.

- Merci, Papa, dit-il en prenant la fuite, sortant du poulailler où son père tentait vainement de remonter la moto de Sirius Black.

- Ron ! RON !

Celui-ci se retourna pour croiser le regard un peu gêné d'Arthur.

- Evite… eh bien, évite simplement de fouiller dans _ma_ table de nuit.

Ce fut au tour de Ron de hausser les sourcils.

ooo

Où était donc cette fichue bague ? OÙ sa diabolique mère avait-elle pu cacher les bagues qu'elle réservait aux fiançailles de ses enfants, celles que l'un de ses cousins, Enchanteur de métaux, lui avaient offert à chaque naissance, et dont Mrs. Weasley se plaignait souvent de ne jamais les voir au doigt d'improbables belles-filles ? Le mariage de Fleur, il y a un peu plus de quatre ans, avait été une occasion unique.

Mais à présent que _lui_ en avait besoin, nul n'était capable de la lui fournir ?

- _Accio bague_, incanta Ron au hasard en agitant sa baguette, agacé de retourner sans fin les tiroirs.

Aussitôt, une sonnerie stridente retentit dans le Terrier.

- Mille Gorgones, eut le temps de souffler le cadet des fils Weasley avant que sa mère ne se matérialise, baguette brandie, dans la pièce, une expression hostile sur son visage.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Ron ?

Etonnée, elle abaissa sa baguette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda-t-elle, vaguement soupçonneuse.

- Je… Je… Eh bien, je…

Il vit avec une certaine inquiétude les sourcils de sa mère se froncer tellement qu'ils se rejoignirent au milieu de son front. Son regard sévère le laissa un instant se débattre avec toutes les excuses stupides qui pouvaient lui venir à cet instant, puis elle énonça, d'une voix basse et presque menaçante :

- Ronald Bilius Weasley, puis-je savoir… ?

- La bague, se hâta d'avouer Ron. Je cherche ma bague.

- Ta bague ?

- La bague de _fiançailles_ que… tu me destinais.

Pendant un instant, Mrs. Weasley ne sembla pas y croire, puis elle laissa échapper un glapissement.

« Oh, non », eut le temps de songer Ron avant qu'une masse rousse et tremblotante ne vienne l'étreindre avec une telle force qu'elle manqua de lui rompre les côtes.

- Oh, Ronnie…

- Maman, non…

- Oh, Ronnie, si tu savais comme je suis contente… renifla Molly.

- Oui, moi aussi, Maman…

- Oh, mon _poussin _! Comme tu es grand…

- Maman !

Mrs. Weasley consentit à relâcher sa poigne. Elle eut un geste étourdi de sa baguette et colora sans s'en apercevoir la tapisserie en jaune pêche.

- Oh, Ron…

- Oui, Maman, répéta Ron d'une voix résignée. Et euh… la bague ?

- Oh, bien sûr, mon chéri ! Où avais-je la tête ?

Imprimant à sa baguette un geste compliqué en même temps qu'un sortilège inintelligible, elle se tourna vers une poutre qui courait à la verticale le long d'un mur, et celle-ci s'évanouit suffisamment pour permettre à Ron de voir l'alvéole qu'elle avait dissimulée. D'un mouvement de la main, Mrs. Weasley attira à elle le coffret de bois sombre, qu'elle posa sur la coiffeuse. Elle se détourna de la cachette et Ron eut le temps de voir la poutre réapparaître de nulle part pour protéger l'anfractuosité.

Enfin, Mrs. Weasley posa un doigt sur le coffret et on entendit jouer un mystérieux mécanisme avant que la boite ne s'ouvre. Ron siffla.

- Par la barbe de Merlin, c'est mieux protégé que la Pierre Philosophale, ça…

Mrs. Weasley lui adressa un sourire distrait. Son fils vit les traits de sa mère se tendre un peu quand elle effleura du doigt l'une de six bagues qui restaient dans la cassette, chacune sertie d'une pierre différente. Sans doute celle de Fred, songea Ron, et son visage s'assombrit en se disant que nulle femme ne la porterait jamais. Puis Mrs. Weasley lui tendit un anneau d'or blanc serti d'une superbe améthyste, d'un violet à la fois pâle et profond.

- Merci, dit Ron avec un sourire timide. Ne dis rien à _personne_, d'accord ?

Mrs. Weasley hocha la tête, les yeux brillants.

ooo

Harry trempait d'un air absent sa cuillère dans la délicieuse soupe de poireaux de Mrs. Weasley, se demandant vaguement pourquoi le regard de cette dernière passait de Ron à Hermione avec une expression réjouie, avant de revenir sur lui-même et Ginnny d'un air inquisiteur. Il entendait – davantage qu'il n'écoutait – le discours d'Hermione sur les problèmes qu'elle avait avec le Ministère au sujet des droits des elfes de maison, ainsi que ses récriminations contre les représentants du Département de Contrôle et de Régulation des Créatures Magiques, qui refusaient obstinément de considérer l'idée de déplacer Nessie, le monstre du Loch Ness, vers le Lac de Poudlard.

- Enfin, quoi ! s'emporta-t-elle, tandis que Mr. Weasley semblait lui prêter une oreille d'autant plus attentive qu'il guettait le moment propice où elle s'interromprait, pour pouvoir demander du pain. Hagrid a été très enthousiasmé par l'idée, et le Lac, même avec sa colonie d'êtres de l'eau et le calmar géant, est bien assez grand pour que tous s'y déplacent sans problème…

- Surtout que les élèves de Poudlard pourront parier sur qui, du serpent des mers ou du calmar géant, aura le dessus, souffla Ron à Harry, qui dut étouffer un rire derrière sa serviette.

Hermione se tut en jetant à Ron et son meilleur ami un regard qui aurait effrayé un Basilic, puis Mr. Weasley prit le relais.

- Figurez-vous que j'ai croisé Drago Malefoy, dit-il. A Gringotts.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un bref regard, et Ron en profita pour faire étinceler dans sa manche la bague d'or blanc. Harry manqua s'étouffer dans sa coupe de vin.

- Sans doute à venir chercher des fonds pour le financement de son _mariage_, dit Mrs. Weasley en dardant sur Ron un regard que Harry avait peur de comprendre.

Il donna un coup de coude à son voisin de table et Ron eut une grimace fataliste que personne d'autre ne remarqua. La mention du mariage de Malefoy avait soudain jeté sur la tablée une atmosphère étrange, comme grésillante.

- Quand je pense que nous avons été invités, ajouta Mrs. Weasley en roulant des yeux.

Ron et Harry se ratatinèrent dans leurs assiettes.

ooo

2 mai 2002, 8 heures du matin

- Harry, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?

Dans l'un des boxes du Bureau des Aurors, où une pancarte indiquait « Mr. Harry Potter », Ron Weasley se lamentait à voix basse devant un petit écrin. Harry, assis à son bureau, rédigeait machinalement un rapport sur l'agression de Mr. Timothée Effrett, un des représentants les plus hauts placés de la Justice Magique.

- Je ne sais pas, Ron, soupira celui-ci pour la douzième fois. Prendre un Philtre de Paix ?

Ron poussa un gémissement désespéré. Aujourd'hui, ça faisait quatre ans que lui et Hermione s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois. Aujourd'hui, il allait la demander en mariage. Merlin lui vienne en aide !

Harry eut un soupir à fendre l'âme et il tendit à Ron le rapport achevé.

- Va donner ça à Williamson, qu'il s'en occupe. Je dois m'occuper du cas de Jugson. Il a été vu près de Stratford, je vais aller jeter un coup d'œil.

Ron voulut protester.

- Non, je t'en prie, envoie quelqu'un d'autre ! J'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider… Comment vais-je bien pouvoir m'y prendre ?

- Ron, tu parles à celui qui, malgré une victoire contre un mage noir et un dragon, n'a pas été capable d'inviter Cho Chang au bal de Noël de quatrième année. Crois-moi, je ne peux rien pour toi.

- Mais…

- Va donc voir quelqu'un qui pourra te renseigner.

- Mais qui ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- N'importe qui qui s'est déjà fiancé ! Bill, tes parents…

- Il est hors de question que je parle de _ça_ à quelqu'un de ma famille.

Harry eut un geste d'impuissance en mettant sa cape de voyage sur ses épaules. Il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs pour descendre dans l'Atrium, d'où il pourrait transplaner, Ron se trainant derrière lui, manifestement accablé.

- Harry, pitié, donne-moi une suggestion, n'importe laquelle.

L'ascenseur arriva et les grilles s'ouvrirent, laissant passer Harry. Juste avant que les portes ne se referment, il fit un clin d'œil à Ron.

- Demande à Malefoy !

ooo

Ron regarda l'ascenseur se refermer sur ce qui avait été son seul soutien avec un sentiment qui oscillait entre panique et apathie. Puis, le rapport d'Effrett toujours en main, il s'en alla trouver Williamson.

- Ah, parfait, merci, Ron. Où est Harry Potter ?

- A Stratford, pour Jugson.

Il pâlissait dangereusement et regretta ses toasts de la matinée.

- Ron ? Ca va ?

- Dites… dites à Harry que je suis rentré chez moi. Me sens pas très bien.

ooo

- A nous deux, sale bête !

D'un air prudent, Ron ouvrit l'ordinateur qu'Hermione avait laissé sur le bureau de leur appartement, comme s'il craignait qu'il se referme sur ses doigts, telles des mâchoires noires et brillantes. Il chercha frénétiquement le bouton d'alimentation et parvint à trouver la prise sans trop de difficultés.

Une fois de plus, il maudit Harry, qui savait parfaitement se servir d'un ordinateur. Lui n'avait pas la moindre expérience dans ce domaine pour le moins occulte qu'était l'informatique, si l'on exceptait les dix minutes de cours particuliers qu'Hermione avait daigné lui accorder lorsqu'il l'avait surprise en train d'utiliser ce truc, là… Impernet ? Ah, non, Internet. C'est ce qu'indiquait une petite icône sur laquelle il devait… cliquer ?

2 mai 2002, 10h du matin

Deux heures plus tard, il avait trouvé – avec un brio qui l'étonnait lui-même – une page fort prometteuse titrée « Les meilleures idées pour une demande créative ». Ron sortit avec frénésie une plume du bureau, prêt à prendre note de cet art inconnu et commença à lire :

« Il y a deux choses dont rêvent les femmes depuis qu'elles sont petites filles… »

Ah bon ?

« Leur mariage, et leurs fiançailles. »

Peut-être que si Hermione pensait à un scénario de fiançailles idéal, il n'aurait qu'à lui demander ?

« La plupart des femmes se sentiront toujours déçues si ces deux choses ne sont pas uniques et parfaites. »

Il était dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou.

« Il existe cinq éléments qui doivent faire de votre demande un moment unique pour la femme de votre vie. »

Très bien, Ron ne demandait qu'à s'instruire dans cet art qu'était la demande en mariage.

« Elle doit être créative, pour que votre partenaire sache que vous vous êtes donné du mal.

Elle doit être émouvante.

Elle doit être personnelle (et utiliser des éléments auxquels votre partenaire peut s'identifier).

Elle doit être surprenante.

Elle doit être aussi originale que possible. »

Mon Dieu, s'il avait su, il aurait cessé de repousser sans cesse ses interrogations quant à la _façon_ de demander la main d'Hermione. Et s'il allait tout simplement voir Mr. Granger en lui demandant sa fille ? Ce serait simple et… totalement désuet. Non, Hermione n'apprécierait sans doute pas…

« Dans un sondage, 80% des hommes et des femmes ont confié qu'ils avaient trouvé la demande de leur partenaire décevante. »

Il allait mourir. Là, tout de suite.

2 mai 2002, 13h

Des tonnes de feuilles de note jonchaient à présent le bureau au fur et à mesure qu'il progressait dans l'art de l'informatique. De l'art de la demande en mariage, cependant, rien du tout.

Il n'allait tout de même pas s'abaisser à aller voir Malefoy ! Tout ça était sa faute, à l'origine ! Il redoubla d'efforts.

ooo

« Dites-lui je t'aime…

Avec une colombe,

Au restaurant,

En limousine (il n'aimait pas les voitures, même agrandies par magie),

Dans un chalet sur une île (il n'avait pas le temps pour ça),

Avec un cœur sur pattes (les moldus avaient vraiment des idées très bizarres),

Au pied de la Tour Eiffel (hum, avec un transplanage, c'était peut-être jouable ?),

En montgolfière,

Avec des musiciens fantômes (vu ce qu'il se rappelait de l'orchestre de l'anniversaire de mort de Nick, c'était hors de question. Qu'est-ce que les moldus connaissaient aux orchestres fantomatiques, de toute façon ?),

Avec des centaines de bougies,

Sous une pluie de roses (jouable s'il parvenait à maîtriser le sortilège en un après-midi)… »

Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux, découragé. Il n'y arriverait jamais. Certes, il y avait de bonnes idées dans les différentes pages, mais rien de… Rien d'Hermione, songea-t-il, abattu.

Il n'avait pas le choix.

ooo

- Weasley ?

Malefoy paraissait à peine surpris, mais pas forcément enchanté.

- Que puis-je pour toi ? Tu ne tombes pas au meilleur moment. Je choisis si je dois demander des lys ou des orchidées. Astoria adore les lys, mais tu comprends, les orchidées, surtout enchantées…

Il tourna un sourire goguenard vers la tête de Ron qui flottait dans le feu, comme un œuf flamboyant.

- Enfin, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène, pour me déranger à cette heure-ci ?

Ron déglutit avec difficulté.

- J'ai une question d'intérêt scientifique.

De l'autre côté de son bureau, Drago laissa tomber une liste de mariage et haussa un sourcil.

- Pardon ?

- C'est… métaphysique.

- Je t'écoute…

- Comment as-tu demandé Greengrass en mariage ?

- Astoria, corrigea Drago dans un sifflement menaçant. Pourquoi ça ?

- Eh bien, disons que… sans vouloir être insultant… elle a accepté de t'épouser, non ? Alors, Harry et moi…

Les yeux de Malefoy étincelèrent d'une lueur – de mauvais augure ?

- On se demandait ce que tu avais fait de si exceptionnel pour qu'elle… enfin…

L'expression outrée du visage de Malefoy le fit taire. Ron n'avait pas peur de lui, mais le fait de le voir s'enflammer si facilement n'était pas pour le rassurer.

- Eh bien, tu diras à _Potter_ – il eut un sourire narquois – que ma vie privée, et surtout amoureuse, ne le regarde _pas_.

Un instant, Ron resta sans voix. Le fait que Malefoy ait prononcé le mot « amoureuse », associé à un adjectif possessif était pour lui une première qui le clouait sur place. Ne serait-ce que l'idée elle-même lui donnait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans la quatrième dimension.

- Mais pour te donner une idée, ça comprenait un parc privé dans l'obscurité, un soir de pleine lune, des fées, une fontaine, un banc de pierre, une bague, quelques larmes, des pétales de fleur et un orgasme. Tu sais ce que c'est, Weasley ?

- Je ne connais que le pluriel, rétorqua Ron, et, satisfait, il coupa la communication.

ooo

Bon, tout cela ne l'aidait guère. Il n'avait aucun parc sous la main, ce n'était absolument pas la pleine lune, Hermione n'aurait pas apprécié qu'il se serve de la complicité d'innocentes créatures magiques pour parvenir à ses fins. Quelle chance avait Malefoy !

ooo

Dans son bureau au manoir, Drago Malefoy se caressait le menton d'un air songeur, regardant sans le voir l'endroit d'où Weasley avait disparu. Puis il eut un sourire et commença à rédiger sur une chute de parchemin un mot hâtif.

« Opération à moitié accomplie. Weasley à l'hameçon. »

ooo

2 mai 2002, 17h

- Ron ? Ron ?

Harry, noir de poussière, une balafre sur la joue et l'air d'être passé pas très loin d'un Maléfice Explosif, se matérialisa avec un « pop » dans le salon de l'appartement de Ron et Hermione… et se demanda un instant s'il ne s'était pas trompé de maison.

- Ron ? appela-t-il, incrédule.

Il entendit une démarche précipitée, un souffle haletant, et Ron, débraillé, en sueur, sortit de la cuisine en toussant.

- Harry ?

- Non, le Premier Moldu, ironisa celui-ci en jetant un coup d'œil au salon.

- Merlin, Harry, tu as une tête épouvantable…

- Je te remercie, répondit son ami avec une grimace. Jugson s'est montré un peu plus résistant que prévu, mais j'ai fini par l'avoir.

- Attends deux secondes, je vais chercher du dictame.

- Ron, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette odeur ? s'étouffa Harry tandis que Ron fonçait vers la salle de bains pour tirer de la pharmacie un flacon de dictame, dont il laissa tomber deux gouttes sur sa joue ensanglantée. J'ai cru que tu avais été attaqué, ou quelque chose comme…

- Des… euh… noix de Saint-Jacques. Et des soucis avec le four…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

- J'espère que tu en as acheté beaucoup.

- J'ai été… prévoyant. Mais Hermione rentre dans deux heures et…

- Oui, je vois. Attends deux secondes, je ne veux pas avoir à jeter un sortilège de Têtenbulle pour pouvoir te parler.

Il leva sa baguette et lança un sortilège Odorant. L'odeur de brûlé s'effaça, laissant place à une brise qui sentait le pin.

- Mieux, apprécia Ron. Il faut que tu m'apprennes ce sortilège.

- Revois l'ordre de tes priorités, mon vieux. Il faut que tu apprennes à cuisiner ! Mais bravo pour le salon, c'est très romantique, comme ambiance. Tu as fini par trouver des idées ?

Ron eut un grognement et Harry avisa avec un sourire l'ordinateur, dont la lueur de l'écran filtrait à travers la porte du bureau, entrouverte. L'appartement était plongé dans le noir, et seules des bougies éclairaient le salon, où Ron avait saupoudré chaque centimètre carré de surface de pétales de rose, y compris la petite table de bois dressée pour deux.

- Est-ce que tu as des idées pour le champagne, Harry ? Je n'y connais absolument rien et je ne vais quand même pas aller redemander à Malefoy lequel est…

Harry laissa tomber le flacon de dictame qui s'abattit sur le parquet avec un bruit de verre brisé. Le liquide se répandit en une flaque, touchant des pétales de roses qui germèrent jusqu'à devenir de superbes roses rouges à la croissance instantanée. Indifférent au désastre, Harry fixait Ron, incrédule.

- Tu as_ quoi_ ?

Ron le regarda sans comprendre.

- Je suis allé demander à Malefoy, comme tu m'as dit de faire. Je l'ai dérangé en plein dilemme floral, si tu veux savoir, mais il a fini par me dire…

- Ron, _sombre crétin_, je plaisantais !

- … ce qu'il avait fait pour Greengrass et… quoi ?

- Je plai-san-tais, dit Harry en détachant les syllabes. Comment as-tu pu penser… ?

- Je ne pensais à rien ! J'étais incapable de penser, j'étais en panique totale !

- Mais de là à… Il n'y avait rien dans _Douze moyens de séduire les sorcières_ ?

- Non ! Si tu avais été là, tu aurais sans doute pu m'empêcher de commettre cet acte regrettable, mais non, Mr. Potter avait cédé à son instinct de chasseur de mages noirs pour aller poursuivre on ne sait quel ex-Mangemort…

- Il était _dangereux_, Ron.

- Pas autant que Malefoy !

Harry renonça à discuter avec Ron tant qu'il était dans cet état de nerfs. Pendant un instant, il caressa l'idée de débarquer au manoir Malefoy avec un faux mandat de perquisition, ne serait-ce que pour ruiner la journée – peut-être même la semaine, avec un peu de chance – de celui qui le condamnait à faire face à un Ron électrique et incontrôlable. Il souffla profondément pour se calmer.

- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu as prévu ?

- Alors, euh…

A sa grande surprise, il vit Ron sortir une feuille crasseuse, un peu froissée.

- D'abord, j'avais prévu … du champagne avec des apéritifs, là, près du canapé.

Harry acquiesça, tandis que Ron continuait de lire scrupuleusement ses notes.

- Ambiance tamisée avec fond musical… J'ai trouvé un CD de ballades, mais il faudra que tu me réexpliques comment faire marcher la chaine Hi-Fi…

- OK, j'ai saisi l'idée. Et à manger ?

- En entrée, les noix de Saint-Jacques, puis des brochettes de thon rouge grillé au sésame et gingembre…

Harry sentit l'habituel hérissement de cheveux dans sa nuque qui annonçait les catastrophes imminentes, et, occasionnellement, un sérieux mal de tête.

- Après, un assortiment de fromages… français, et en dessert, des poires au chocolat et aux fruits rouges… Tu en penses, quoi, Harry ? Harry ?

Ledit Harry se pinça l'arête du nez.

- C'est Malefoy qui t'a donné le menu ?

- Euh, non, c'est ce truc, là… Impernet ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'en deux heures, tu n'as aucune chance. Je ne suis pas un cuisinier confirmé, Ron, mais je peux te garantir qu'à part un miracle, ou un Retourneur de Temps, ce qui est exclu, il est impossible de préparer un tel repas en – il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre – une heure et demi. Pas si tu dois en plus allumer les chandelles sur la table et penser à ce que tu dois dire à Hermione quand… eh bien, quand tu feras ta demande.

Il vit Ron pâlir encore plus, si c'était possible, et un affreux doute lui chatouilla la colonne vertébrale.

- Ron, tu as bien pensé à une petite déclaration dans les règles, dis-moi ?

Il y eut un gémissement étranglé et Harry adressa une prière muette aux éléments.

- Ron, tu ne peux pas te contenter d'un « Je t'aime, veux-tu m'épouser ? », tu en es conscient ?

Nouveau gargouillement.

- Bon, en même temps, c'est Hermione, et elle a su attendre sept ans avant que tu ne l'embrasses enfin, mais…

Harry s'interrompit.

- Bon, il n'y a qu'une seule solution. Attends-moi là.

- Harry, qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Il y eut un nouveau « pop » et Harry disparut.

- Espèce de traitre !

Deux minutes plus tard, Harry était de retour, accompagné de…

- Harry ! Non, Harry ! Je t'avais dit…

- Il n'y avait pas le choix, Ron ! A part ta mère, mais…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Ron, dit Fleur avec un sourire qui fit étinceler ses dents blanches et illumina son visage parfait. Je suis au courant de la situation, je vais t'aider.

D'un pas gracieux, après un coup d'œil appréciateur au salon, Fleur entra dans la cuisine, s'empara de la feuille de Ron et ils entendirent le verrou de la pièce tourner.

- Bon, allez, viens, dit Harry en attrapant Ron par la manche pour le tirer vers le bureau. On va bosser ton discours.

- Mais, Harry…

- Fleur est la seule personne à être capable de réussir l'exploit de préparer ce dîner dans le temps imparti.

- Elle est…

- Elle est _française_, Ron. Crois-moi, c'est le seul moyen pour que ça marche.

Ron cessa de protester.

ooo

2 mai 2002, 18h17

- Voilà, roucoula Fleur d'un ton ravi. J'ai fini !

Elle fit léviter les flûtes de cristal et le Champagne dans son seau de classe jusqu'à la table basse près du canapé, agita à nouveau sa baguette et, aussitôt, la cuisine se mit à étinceler comme des pierres de lune.

- Merveilleux, Fleur, commenta Harry en coulant un regard discret à Ron qui regardait le superbe repas d'un air abasourdi, n'en croyant visiblement pas ses yeux.

- Merci, Arry, souffla la Vélane d'une voix de gorge. Ca te plait, Ron ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et elle eut l'air très contente d'elle-même. Puis, elle jeta au salon un regard critique, fronça ses sourcils délicats et fit un nouvel arc de cercle de sa baguette. La fenêtre en face de la table basse, masquée par un rideau, disparut pour laisser place à une cheminée dans laquelle ronflait un feu sans chaleur.

- Plus romantique comme cela, commenta-t-elle, avant d'aviser l'air catastrophé de Ron, qui fixait l'endroit où la fenêtre avait laissé place à la cheminée. Ne t'inquiète pas, ajouta-t-elle, un simple _Finite_ suffira à tout remettre en place.

Ses yeux bleus brillèrent.

- Et je ne dirai rien à Hermione, ne t'inquiète pas.

Ron sourit enfin, et Fleur continua sa tournée d'inspection d'un pas énergique. Quelques sortilèges plus tard, l'appartement semblait, sous ses bons soins, s'être transformé en cocon d'amour. La chambre avait subi un récurage en bonne et due forme, le moindre endroit reluisait, dans la salle de bains coulait un bain moussant, tout le sol était recouvert de pétales de roses et des bougies en éclairaient chaque recoin.

- Allume les chandelles de la table au dernier moment. Elles sont enchantées.

Puis elle s'approcha de la chaine Hi-Fi et sortit le CD que Ron y avait placé avec un petit hochement de tête. Harry l'entendit murmurer pour elle-même, et elle eut un petit geste de sa baguette.

- _Inanimatus apparitus_, souffla-t-elle, et un coffret à CD apparut devant elle.

Harry eut le temps de voir le titre « Les 50 plus grands titres classiques romantiques », avant qu'elle ne prenne les trois CD et en mette un dans le lecteur.

- La musique sur laquelle Bill m'a demandé en mariage, dit-elle d'un ton ému.

Elle posa les deux CD restant à côté de la chaine Hi-Fi et la tapota du bout de sa baguette, la faisant vibrer pendant quelques secondes.

- Je l'ai ensorcelée pour qu'elle passe automatiquement d'un CD à l'autre, indiqua-t-elle.

Elle embrassa Harry sur chaque joue, puis Ron.

- Ah, oui, je t'ai sorti une tenue de soirée sur le lit. Bonne chance !

Ron eut un bref grognement reconnaissant, puis elle disparut.

- Un véritable cataclysme, l'entendit marmonner Harry d'un ton bougon.

Puis il regarda l'heure et eut un sursaut.

- Nom d'une bouse de dragon ! Il est déjà moins le quart !

Il se rua dans la chambre et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard, dans une tenue de soirée du même bleu que ses yeux.

- Comment tu trouves ?

- Ce n'est pas mon genre, mais je pense qu'Hermione sera satisfaite. Comment tu te sens ?

Ron lui adressa une grimace.

- Bon, tu as la bague ?

Il porta la main à sa poche, manifestement inquiet, puis son visage se détendit. Fleur avait manifestement pensé à tout.

- Tu te souviens plus ou moins du discours ?

Il hocha la tête, et Harry eut un petit sourire.

- Bon, eh bien, euh, fabuleux. Bonne chance, bon vieux.

Ron l'étreignit soudain avec force, et Harry lui tapota l'épaule.

- A demain, dit-il.

- Oui, acquiesça Ron, la gorge nouée.

Et Harry disparut en tournant sur lui-même.

ooo

Ron resta seul dans la pièce, terrifié, sursautant au moindre bruit, se demandant à quel instant Hermione allait apparaître, espérant que tout se passe bien. Soudain, dans l'entrée, il y eut un « pop », puis une exclamation étouffée.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? Mille méduses !

Ron, inquiet, se précipita dans l'entrée, pour découvrir Hermione, dont un filet d'eau jaillissait de sa baguette brandie pour éteindre le début d'incendie qui consumait la manche de son chemisier préféré.

- Hermione ! souffla-t-il, inquiet. Tout va bien ?

- Ron ! Par Merlin, j'ai eu peur en arrivant ici quasiment dans le noir complet et avec des flammes partout ! J'ai cru que l'appartement avait été attaqué !

- Euh, non. C'est ma surprise pour nos quatre ans…

Le regard de Hermione s'adoucit, elle répara les dégâts du tissu d'un simple mouvement de baguette et se serra contre lui en l'embrassant au coin des lèvres.

- Oh, Ron, ronronna-t-elle.

- Bon anniversaire, chuchota celui-ci.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front et l'entraîna au salon.

- Ron, la fenêtre… faillit s'étouffer Hermione.

- C'est… temporaire, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais la cheminée, c'était plus romantique, non ? Assieds-toi…

Hermione prit place sur leur canapé blanc, prenant bien soin de ne pas froisser sa jupe noire.

- Tu aurais dû me dire, dit-elle, embarrassée. J'aurais pu mettre une belle robe, et…

- Tu es belle, coupa Ron avec douceur en lui tendant une flûte de Champagne.

Hermione eut un sourire tandis que Ron s'asseyait à côté d'elle, et ses yeux étincelèrent lorsqu'ils trinquèrent dans un tintement de cristal. Elle but une gorgée, qui lui sembla pétiller beaucoup plus lorsque les lèvres de Ron, parfumées d'alcool, se posèrent sur les siennes.

- Tu t'es surpassé, souffla-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

Ses doigts effleurèrent un pétale de rose, couleur de sang, qui se détachait sur l'immaculé du cuir.

- Vivons-nous d'amour et de Champagne, ce soir ?

Son cœur battit un peu plus vite lorsqu'elle vit les yeux bleus de Ron rayonner.

- Pas seulement, dit-il doucement.

Il se leva et pour l'aider à se relever, lui tendit galamment une main qu'elle saisit sans hésitation.

- _Si Madame veut bien se donner la peine_, baragouina-t-il en français, et elle pouffa d'un rire cristallin qui dessina sur ses joues deux fossettes qui ressortaient à la lumière tamisée.

Il la guida vers la table, lui tira sa chaise pour qu'elle puisse y prendre place.

- Ferme les yeux.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais s'exécuta avec un certain amusement. Elle ne vit pas Ron se précipiter dans la cuisine, allumant au passage la chaine Hi-Fi qui diffusa à un volume presque inaudible quelque chose que Fleur avait appelé un « quatuor à cordes », et en ressortir en portant les noix de Saint-Jacques. Il déposa une assiette devant lui, l'autre devant Hermione, et saisit sa baguette pour allumer les chandelles enchantées que Fleur avait posées dans des bougeoirs.

POUF !

- Nom d'une Gorgone !

Hermione ouvrit aussitôt les yeux, et la vision de Ron, le visage maculé de suie tandis que les « fichues bougies sorties du trou des enfers » crépitaient comme un superbe feu d'artifice.

- Merlin, Ron, gloussa Hermione en tentant de réprimer son fou-rire à la vue du visage défait – et des sourcils roussis – de son petit ami.

- Je suis désolé, dit aussitôt Ron. Je ne savais pas qu'il fallait s'éloigner pour…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Hermione en tentant de masquer les tremblements qui agitaient ses lèvres. C'est très bien comme ça…

Il lui adressa un petit sourire contrit et lui donna sa fourchette en argent.

- Tu as fait des noix de Saint-Jacques, réalisa Hermione, ses yeux se plissant pour la première fois dans une expression mi-méfiante, mi-admirative.

Ron eut un pâle sourire.

- J'ai… essayé. Si tu veux, je goûte d'abord et je te dis si c'est mangeable ?

Hermione fit une petite moue taquine.

- J'ai confiance, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué en prenant une bouchée.

Ron la regarda, les yeux un peu écarquillés, espérant de tout son cœur que Fleur, _Fleur_, n'avait pas fait d'erreurs dans sa recette. Le visage d'Hermione s'illumina.

- Ron ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais cuisiner aussi bien… Toi qui ne le fais pour ainsi dire… jamais.

Elle eut un sourire espiègle que Ron lui rendit, un peu détendu. Tout se passait bien. Mais au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient, qu'ils bavardaient de tout et de rien, se regardant dans les yeux, se complimentant d'avoir trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi parfait avec qui partager sa vie, Ron se sentait de plus en plus stressé, et même les poires généreusement baignées d'un chocolat fondu qui fit pétiller leurs papilles lorsque le Champagne vint le rehausser ne parvint pas à faire taire son anxiété. Il tentait de se rappeler des extraits du discours que Harry l'avait aidé à mémoriser, mais n'en fut pas plus capable que de disserter en épreuve d'Histoire de la Magie de Pierre Bonaccord ou d'Ulric le Follingue. Refusant de céder à la panique, il remplit à nouveau leurs verres. Mais manifestement, l'alcool était un traitre car il ne se sentait toujours pas le moindre courage. Puis, il souffla profondément tandis qu'Hermione le regardait avec un petit sourire interrogateur.

- Hermione, souffla-t-il en prenant sa main.

Maladroit, il renversa une bougie qui lui brûla cruellement la main. Le sourire d'Hermione se transforma en une expression inquiète, et, deux secondes plus tard, les « satanées bougies démoniaques » et la brûlure sur la main de Ron disparurent.

- Je… je suis désolé, bafouilla Ron.

- Ce n'est pas grave, dit très sérieusement Hermione.

Elle eut un sourire.

- Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?

- Je… oui…

Elle le regarda fixement de ses beaux yeux noisette.

- Danse avec moi.

Elle haussa les sourcils avec un petit sourire et se leva. Il lui ouvrit ses bras et ils tournèrent lentement sur place. Hermione passa ses bras autour son cou, puis elle se mit à sautiller sur place lorsque Ron lui marcha sur le pied.

- Oh, Hermione, pardon !

- Ce n'est pas… grave, haleta celle-ci avec l'impression qu'un de ses orteils s'était brisé.

- Attends, Hermione, ne bouge pas…

Il entoura sa taille fine de ses bras et la souleva, comme si elle n'avait rien pesé, pour la porter jusqu'au canapé où il l'assit.

- Je suis désolé, Hermione…

La douleur avait reflué et Hermione à présent riait.

- Tout va bien, Ron, je n'ai rien…

Elle lui adressa un sourire éblouissant.

- Bon anniversaire, susurra-t-elle en l'embrassant.

- Hermione…

La voix de Ron trembla légèrement, et elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de le regarder, surprise par son changement de ton, lui qui, tout la soirée, s'était montré si charmeur, si séduisant, si assuré.

- Je sais bien que je ne suis pas vraiment le petit ami idéal, souffla-t-il.

- Ron, s'indigna Hermione.

- Chut, dit celui-ci en posant un doigt sur les lèvres d'un rose perle. Laisse-moi continuer.

Son doigt dévia, suivant la courbe de sa joue.

- Actuellement, j'ai le teint d'un ramoneur et les sourcils brûlés. A cause de moi et de mes bougies, tu as failli être incinérée quand tu es rentrée, et j'ai manqué de t'estropier à vie. Ajoutons à cela que je ne saurai jamais maitriser les subtilités d'Impernet, et que je suis le cuisinier le plus lamentable de toute l'Angleterre…

- Mais…

- Les noix de Saint-Jacques que j'avais faites ont été carbonisées, je n'ai dû mon salut qu'à l'intervention de Fleur et je suis tout à fait incapable de mettre en place un décor romantique comme cette cheminée, ni de me servir d'une chaine Hi-Fi…

- Ron…

- Je suis irascible et possessif, j'ai un travail qui occupe une grande majorité de mon temps et qui peut me faire tuer à tout moment.

Il s'interrompit un instant, et plongea son regard dans celui d'Hermione, dont les sourcils étaient plus froncés que jamais.

- Tout cela pour dire que je sais très bien que j'ai beaucoup de défauts et que je ne suis pas probablement pas le garçon dont toutes les filles rêvent. Mais je t'aime, Hermione.

Celle-ci eut un sourire très doux et Ron prit une grande inspiration :

- Veux-tu m'épouser ?

Il sentit la main d'Hermione tressaillir dans la sienne, tandis qu'il se giflait mentalement.

- Oh, euh, j'ai oublié ça… Pardon…

Les oreilles écarlates, les joues désormais couleur cerise, il fouilla maladroitement dans la poche de sa robe avant d'en sortir un petit écrin bleu nuit.

- Veux-tu m'… ?

Mais, avec une expression indéchiffrable, Hermione lui ôta des mains la jolie boite et la posa à côté d'elle, sur la table basse. Ron pâlit.

- Soyons clair, Ron. Tu n'es pas le petit ami idéal.

Il y eut un lourd silence.

- Mais moi, je suis une Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout, j'ai une tendance au commandement relativement hypertrophiée, je veux toujours avoir raison et j'ai des principes pour le moins… sévères. Je ne brille pas par mes compétences en cuisine, et je n'entends absolument rien au Quidditch.

Elle s'interrompit, passant une langue embarrassée sur ses lèvres.

- Mais je t'aime depuis tellement longtemps que je n'arrive pas à me rappeler, en dépit de ma mémoire, du moment où j'ai commencé à te regarder autrement. Alors… Je ne suis pas l'épouse idéale, tu n'es pas le petit ami idéal, mais tu es _mon_ fiancé imparfait.

Pendant un instant, Ron ressembla à un poisson-diable hors de l'eau, puis il eut un petit rire incrédule avant d'embrasser sa future femme. L'améthyste étincela comme un phare à la lueur des chandelles lorsque Ron la passa à l'annulaire gauche d'Hermione.

- A quel genre d'autres surprises dois-je m'attendre, Mr. Weasley ? ronronna-t-elle.

Ils s'embrassèrent.

- Il y a un bain moussant, parfumé, maintenu au chaud par un sortilège de Fleur qui nous attend dans la salle de bains, si tu as besoin de te détendre, souffla Ron avec un demi-sourire.

- Après toutes ces émotions, voilà qui ne sera pas de trop, rétorqua Hermione à voix basse, d'un ton dramatique.

Sur la chaine Hi-Fi, les premières notes de Tristan et Iseult s'égrainèrent.

ooo


	5. OS 5 : Le défi de Malefoy II

**Archives de la famille Malefoy (5 septembre 2002) – Le défi de Malefoy I : « Cette **_**fouine**_** va se marier avant **_**nous**_** ? »**

**

* * *

**

**Résumé :** Harry et Ron apprennent que Malefoy est sur le point de se marier… et ils sont invités !

**Pairings principaux :** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger (1ère partie) & Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley (2ème partie)

**Disclaimers : **J.K. Rowling, qui d'autre ?

**Note :** Suite de l'OS « La belle de mai », lui-même suite de « La guerre est finie, Potter ».

Techniquement d'ailleurs, cet OS n'a absolument rien à faire dans ce recueil des « Archives de la famille Malefoy », mais l'idée m'en est venue avec la rédaction de la chute de « La belle de mai » et je trouvais ça amusant de voir à quel point Malefoy peut continuer à mettre le foutoir dans la vie de Ron et Harry…

En fait, c'est presque une mini-fic, donc je vais en faire deux parties : voici la deuxième, celle consacrée à Harry et Ginny, ainsi qu'un petit couple surprise, enfin pas si surprise que ça, quand même !

**Mention spéciale **: tout ceci est de la faute de mes personnages. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir sur eux, ils agissent indépendamment. Moi, je suis l'imbécile qui écrit.

**Rating :** None (K)

**Dédicace : **A Constance Alinor qui m'a motivée à finir d'écrire cette partie au plus vite !

ooo

1er mars 2002

« Cher Mr. Harry Potter,

Drago Malefoy et Astoria Greengrass sont heureux de vous faire part de leur union, qui sera célébrée au Manoir Malefoy le samedi 5 septembre 2002 à 16h. A l'issue de la cérémonie, les familles auront le plaisir de vous accueillir pour un vin d'honneur. »

« Potter, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi, mais tâche d'être ponctuel. Amène la future Mrs. Potter avec toi (j'espère que tu comptes un jour l'officialiser à ce titre – il n'en serait que temps).

D.M. »

ooo

21 juin 2002, 17h

Ginny soupira de bien-être en rentrant sous la douche. Elle perçut le sourire de Demelza à sa gauche et entrouvrit les paupières.

- Euphorique à l'idée de fêter le solstice avec toute ta famille réunie ? demanda son amie en brossant ses longs cheveux noirs et brillants.

Ginny eut un frisson en quittant la douche et enfila un peignoir.

- Tu parles. Ma mère est intenable depuis que Ron et Hermione se sont fiancés, le mois dernier.

- Je sais, l'événement a fait les choux gras de _Sorcière Hebdo_ pendant au moins deux semaines, et hier encore, il y avait un petit article sur la robe de mariage d'Hermione, pour savoir si elle la ferait faire chez Tissard et Brodette, chez Gaichiffon ou bien chez Mrs. Guipure. Tu vois le genre…

- Quel ramassis d'âneries, grogna Ginny. Tout le monde devrait être conscient que Hermione s'adressera à un vendeur moldu. Enfin, toujours est-il que je n'en peux plus de voir Maman nous regarder, Harry et moi, comme si on allait exploser en feux d'artifice.

Demelza eut un grondement approbateur.

- J'ai le même problème. Depuis que j'ai présenté Seamus à ma mère, elle est tout le temps en train de nous guetter.

Toutes deux soupirèrent.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que Ron ait fini par se déclarer à Hermione, souffla Demelza après un instant de silence. C'est…

- Oui, acquiesça Ginny. Après tout, c'est _Ron_.

Elle finit de s'habiller et jeta un coup d'œil critique au miroir. Ce n'était pas parfait, mais cela suffirait le temps qu'elle rentre chez Harry et elle pour passer une tenue plus convenable.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais autant d'efforts, se lamenta Demelza qui tentait désespérément d'enrouler ses cheveux trop fins en un chignon que ne cessait de retomber.

- D'efforts pour quoi ? demanda Ginny machinalement en passant sur ses cils une touche de mascara.

- Pour Harry. Tu sais, Gin', il se fiche complètement de la tête que tu as. Tu pourrais arriver vêtue comme un sac à patates et avec une tête de harpie, il te trouverait divine. Je n'ai jamais vu de type plus désespérément amoureux que lui. A part ton frère.

Ginny ne put réprimer un sourire.

- Tu ne sais, ce n'est pas parce qu'il se fiche de la tête que j'ai que je n'ai pas envie de me sentir désirable à ses yeux. Tu fais la même chose pour Seamus, non ?

Demelza eut une petite moue satisfaite en fixant la queue de cheval qu'elle avait enfin réussi à faire tenir.

- Moi, ce n'est pas la même chose. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour détourner l'attention de Seamus du fait qu'il sorte avec une joueuse des Harpies de Holyhead, alors que lui est un fan inconditionnel des Crécelles de Kenmare.

Ginny étouffa un petit rire, tandis que Gwenog Jones sortait de sa propre douche.

- Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que tu fraternises avec un tel ennemi, d'ailleurs, Robins.

Les trois jeunes femmes étouffèrent un sourire, puis Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre.

- Je dois y aller, ma mère voudra sans doute qu'on arrive avant 18h.

- Oui, acquiesça Gwenog. Et comme ça, ça te donnera l'occasion d'avoir un petit moment _en tête-à-tête_ avec ton Survivant.

Le ton clairement taquin, Gwenog adressa à sa poursuiveuse un clin d'œil suggestif, mais Ginny ne rougit pas.

- Inutile de tenter de vivre une vie sexuelle par procuration, rétorqua-t-elle sans se démonter, le timbre espiègle. Si la tienne ne te satisfait pas, parles-en davantage avec la personne concernée.

Et avant que Gwenog Jones ait eu le temps de répliquer, elle tourna gracieusement sur elle-même, son sac et son balai à la main, pour se matérialiser dans sa chambre. Harry, qui finissait de déboutonner sa chemise, sursauta et tourna vers elle sa baguette de houx, en position d'attaque. Puis il la reconnut et se détendit. La baguette disparut dans une poche de son jean si rapidement que le mouvement fut flou.

- Ginny, souffla-t-il. Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter de transplaner dans la chambre… J'ai l'impression d'être attaqué à chaque fois…

Sa compagne sourit, puis la lumière crue vint éclairer la gorge de son amant et elle poussa un petit cri.

- Oui, je sais, dit Harry avec une petite grimace. Sortilège de Découpe. J'ai déjà mis du dictame, en la voyant amorcer un pas en direction de la boite à pharmacie.

La jeune femme soupira.

- Qui c'était, cette fois ?

- Rookwood.

- Quand est-ce que tu vas apprendre à être un peu plus prudent ?

Harry eut la bonne grâce de paraître confus et penaud.

- Ron n'est pas vraiment dans un meilleur état, dit-il pour se défendre.

- La différence, c'est qu'actuellement, Hermione est en train de le sermonner et qu'il va promettre de faire plus attention.

- Tu pourrais m'obliger à faire la même chose ? suggéra Harry.

Ginny fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne crois pas, dit-elle après un instant de silence.

- Pourquoi ?

Harry lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son pull roussi qu'il examinait, comme pour déterminer s'il pourrait le sauver d'un aller simple pour la poubelle. L'agacement de Ginny, bien à contrecœur, s'effaça pour laisser place à une expression plus tendre, moins facilement déchiffrable, et un sourire plus doux étira ses lèvres.

- La première raison, dit-elle d'une voix feutrée, c'est que tu ne tiendrais pas ta promesse.

Elle s'approcha de lui, lui arracha le pull qu'il tenait entre ses mains sales et l'inspecta avec une moue désapprobatrice. Il faudrait demander à Mrs. Weasley si elle trouverait un moyen de le raccommoder.

- La deuxième raison, c'est que je trouve ce trait de caractère _particulièrement attirant_.

Harry eut un sourire victorieux qui s'effaça quand Ginny, qui se dirigeait vers lui, bifurqua soudainement et disparut dans le couloir.

- Hé ! appela-t-il, mi-indigné, mi-amusé.

Ginny fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et ouvrit le placard de l'entrée à la recherche d'une tenue plus convenable.

- Il y a un problème ? feignit-elle de s'étonner en jaugeant du regard une jolie robe de sorcière.

Harry grogna en s'approchant d'elle qui lui tournait le dos. L'os de sa mâchoire effleura la couronne de cheveux flamboyants et il respira son parfum de fleur.

- Je n'ai même pas eu droit à un baiser pour avoir mis hors d'état de nuire un dangereux Mangemort ?

Ginny sentit les doigts de Harry se refermer sur sa hanche. Elle ferma les yeux pour dissimuler l'éclat malicieux qui y naissait, et ne réagit pas vraiment.

- Nous verrons, dit-elle d'un ton absent.

Puis son regard se posa sur la main de son amant, qui étreignait toujours sa taille.

- Tu as les mains sales, dit-elle en montrant d'un geste du menton les traces de suie que laissaient les doigts de Harry sur son sweat.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et l'embrassa dans la nuque, suivant les contours de son oreille. Ginny caressa un instant l'idée de se laisser aller contre le torse qu'elle sentait dans son dos, mais n'en fit rien.

- Un simple _Récurvite_ suffira à arranger le massacre, c'est promis, dit-il d'une voix douce à son oreille.

« Maudit Potter », songea-t-elle en se molestant mentalement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour faire remarquer à Harry que ce n'était peut-être pas le moment, mais il en fallait sans doute plus pour impressionner un Auror, et Harry Potter de surcroit. Elle se sentit pivoter sur elle-même quand les mains de Harry se refermèrent sur sa taille et n'eut même pas l'envie de résister lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes.

Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire si on avait pu mesurer la force avec laquelle Harry maintenait Ginny serrée contre lui, le baiser était doux, sensuel. Leurs bouches s'épousaient, se repoussaient pour mieux se retrouver, la main de Ginny ébouriffait un peu plus les cheveux de Harry, à l'arrière de son crâne et celle de Harry, encore noire de suie et de terre, laissa une marque sombre sur la peau laiteuse de la jeune femme. Ginny eut un petit gémissement lorsque leurs langues s'enlacèrent et Harry frémit lorsqu'elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore prêts ?

Pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt minutes, Harry crut que leur appartement était attaqué. Mais ce n'était que Ron et Hermione, l'un les oreilles très rouges, et l'autre un sourire qui dessinait sur ses joues des fossettes.

- Désolés de vous… déranger, dit Hermione en jetant un coup d'œil au placard, contre lequel Harry avait plaqué Ginny dans leur étreinte.

Harry grogna :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda-t-il, tentant de reprendre ses esprits.

- Oh, euh…

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de rougir.

- En fait, je n'avais pas très envie qu'on arrive les premiers…

- Et qu'on reste seuls avec Maman en vous attendant, acheva Ron. C'est une vraie furie, depuis qu'on est…

- Fiancés, acheva Harry.

Il échangea un regard avec Ron, où se côtoyaient l'amusement de le voir pris dans un tel engrenage, et la frustration qu'ils aient interrompu son instant avec Ginny.

- Harry, ta joue, murmura Hermione.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Je sais, dit-il. Mais c'est presque soigné, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu ne devrais pas utiliser du dictame aussi souvent pour te soigner, dit sa meilleure amie, réprobatrice, et Ginny acquiesça derrière lui. Tu peux développer de sévères irritations.

Harry résista à l'envie de lui dire que pour l'instant, sa seule « sévère irritation », c'était de les avoir vus débarquer, elle et Ron, en plein milieu d'un baiser qui s'avérait très prometteur. Mais Hermione ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette oreille, car elle brandit sa baguette magique.

- _Vulnera Sanentur_, dit-elle, et Harry sentit une chaleur sur sa joue tandis que le sortilège achevait l'action curative du dictame.

- Il faudra que tu m'apprennes ce sort, Hermione, dit Ginny sur le ton de la conversation en regardant la joue de Harry d'un air intéressé. Au cas où Mr. Potter se retrouverait en fâcheuse posture.

Ron eut une légère toue.

- Vous devriez peut-être… vous habiller ? suggéra-t-il.

Harry fixa son torse nu et hocha la tête avant de disparaître dans la salle de bains pour une douche – nul doute qu'elle serait froide. Ron eut un grognement.

- Je remercie Merlin de ne pas avoir transplané quelques minutes plus tard, dit Ron, et cette fois, Ginny rougit, moitié embarrassée, moitié en colère.

- Nous n'aurions pas… ! s'indigna-t-elle, mais un regard entendu d'Hermione suffit à faire taire ces prémices de mensonge.

- Jolie robe, dit la fiancée de Ron avec un sourire. C'est celle que tu vas mettre ?

- J'étais en train de me poser la question. Je pense que oui. Vous pouvez peut-être vous installer au salon ?

Hermione et Ron approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête, puis Ron prit la main d'Hermione pour l'emmener au salon. Il y eut un intense éclat violet lorsque la bague de fiançailles étincela à la lumière des lampes du couloir.

ooo

21 juin 2002, 18h

- Tu es très belle.

C'était à peine un murmure, mais les yeux de Harry brillèrent lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur Ginny, qui sortait de la salle de bains.

- Merci. Tu n'es pas mal non plus.

La robe de soirée verte que portait Harry s'accordait superbement avec la couleur de ses iris et Ginny s'accorda un instant à le dévorer du regard avant de sortir dans le salon rejoindre Ron et Hermione qui parlaient à voix basse.

- Ah, vous voilà, grommela Ron.

- J'aime beaucoup tes boucles d'oreille, Ginny, dit Hermione en jetant à son petit ami un regard sévère. Ce sont des pierres de lune ?

- Un cadeau de Harry, confirma la cadette des Weasley. On transplane ?

Elle sentit la main de Harry se caler en bas de son dos.

- Oui, acquiesça Ron.

Lui-même saisit la main d'Hermione. Ils pivotèrent sur eux-mêmes et disparurent dans les ténèbres oppressantes.

ooo

- Ah, vous voilà ! J'ai cru que vous étiez en retard !

- Tout va bien, Maman…

Percy et Pénélope étaient déjà arrivés, et George et Charlie bavardaient dans un coin.

- Où sont Bill et Fleur ? demanda Ginny, qui ne les voyait nulle part.

- Bill m'a prévenue qu'ils avaient un empêchement. La deuxième grossesse de Fleur la fatigue un peu.

Deux semaines auparavant, Bill avait envoyé un hibou euphorique pour faire part de la bonne nouvelle. Après la petite Victoire, un deuxième enfant allait agrandir la famille Weasley-Delacour. Cette nouvelle, qui suivait de près celle des fiançailles de Ron et Hermione, avait failli achever Mrs. Weasley. Mais Fleur était épuisée par ses longues journées de travail à Gringotts et il ne faisait nul doute qu'un repas de famille ne l'aurait que davantage harassée.

- Où est Papa ? ajouta Ron en cherchant dans la cuisine du Terrier la silhouette au crâne dégarni de Mr. Weasley.

- Oh, sans doute en train d'essayer de réparer cette fichue moto ! gronda Mrs. Weasley, les joues écarlates.

Harry comprit qu'elle faisait allusion à la moto volante de Sirius, que Hagrid avait par mégarde écrasée dans le jardin des Tonks, une éternité auparavant.

- Il est persuadé qu'il finira bien par avoir un petit-fils qui sera content de l'utiliser, ironisa George.

Il y eut une seconde de silence, où Harry perçut nettement l'absence de Fred. C'était presque comme s'ils attendaient encore que le jumeau de George renchérisse, le sourire aux lèvres. Puis Percy eut un rire grêle en se servant une coupe de champagne.

- Peut-être que le nouveau petit Weasley-Delacour sera un garçon ? suggéra-t-il en levant son verre. A la santé de notre belle-sœur !

Harry vida son verre en même temps que les autres, et eut un soupir intérieur en voyant le regard gourmand que Mrs. Weasley posait sur la main gauche d'Hermione, où scintillait toujours l'améthyste. La soirée allait être longue.

ooo

11 août 2002, 18h30

- Harry, non ! Il est hors de question que je tape le rapport de Wellington en même temps que celui d'Harford !

- Mais je ne_ peux pas_ faire celui sur Wellington ! Ron, j'ai rendez-vous au restaurant avec Ginny à 19h !

- Je t'avais dit que tu serais débordé ! Je t'avais dit d'annuler !

- Ron, s'il te plait !

- Harry, tu exagères… Je vais encore rentré à des heures pas possibles…

- Mais Hermione aussi ! Il y a une conférence du Magenmagot à laquelle elle assiste, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as quelque chose de prévu alors qu'elle n'est pas là ! Je t'en prie, j'ai promis à Ginny de lever un peu le pied et de me consacrer plus à nous plutôt que de revenir chaque soir vers minuit !

- Un soir de plus ou un de moins…

- Ron, c'est son anniversaire…

- Mais…

- Ca ne sera pas long de finir mon rapport, il est déjà à moitié fait, supplia Harry, au désespoir. Envoie une note de service à Hermione pour lui dire que tu seras sorti vers 21h et… je ne sais, prévoyez quelque chose ?

Ron eut un grognement.

- Tu exagères.

- Oh, merci !

- Mais tu prendras ma soirée le soir de l'anniversaire d'Hermione, d'accord ?

Harry acquiesça avec un grand sourire.

ooo

11 août 2002, 19h

- J'ai cru que tu serais en retard, dit Ginny, les sourcils relevés dans une moue espiègle.

- Moi aussi, acquiesça Harry, très fier de lui.

- Tu as soudoyé Ron ?

- On peut dire ça…

- Et qui d'autre as-tu soudoyé pour avoir une _salle _– pas une table, une salle – un dimanche soir, au milieu du mois d'août, dans le plus chic restaurant de Flagley-le-Haut ?

Harry eut un sourire en coin et un haussement d'épaules.

- Je me suis débrouillé.

- Ben voyons. Admets que tu es passé en disant : « Excusez-moi, Harry Potter. Combien de personnes pouvez-vous virer pour moi ? »

Elle le fixait d'un air très sérieux, et lui ne put s'empêcher de sembler embarrassé. Il ne jouait jamais de sa célébrité, sauf en cas de force majeure. L'anniversaire de Ginny – aussi pathétique que cela puisse sonner – _était_ un cas de force majeure.

- Je n'ai fait virer personne, s'indigna-t-il. Quand j'ai fait ma réservation, je me suis juste assuré que nous serions tranquilles là où j'avais demandé ma table…

Ginny l'embrassa au coin de lèvres et Harry put respirer son parfum de fleurs.

- Inutile de paraître aussi alarmé, chuchota-t-elle à son oreille. Je plaisantais.

Les yeux verts de Harry étincelèrent et il lui prit la main pour la mener vers l'entrée, admirant du coin de l'œil la jolie silhouette de Ginny, mise en valeur par sa robe de soirée.

- Mr. Potter, s'exclama Mr. Fiedel, le propriétaire des lieux, d'une voix exceptionnellement aiguë. Et Miss Weasley !

Harry se retint à grand-peine de lever les yeux au ciel et salut Mr. Fiedel d'un sourire crispé, qui se transforma en franche grimace lorsqu'il vit le tenancier regarder la robe de Ginny d'un air un peu trop appréciateur. Il s'éclaircit bruyamment la gorge et raffermit sa prise sur la taille de Ginny.

- Je… je vais vous conduire à votre table, dit précipitamment Mr. Fiedel, qui semblait avoir remarqué le regard frondeur de Harry.

- Je vous remercie, dit celui-ci d'un ton parfaitement calme qui n'en était que plus effrayant.

Ginny retint un gloussement lorsque Mr. Fiedel les abandonna à leur table, dans la salle déserte, après une énième courbette.

- Tu ne devrais pas lui faire peur comme ça, dit-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait à la fois ennuyé et réprobateur en voyant le petit homme se dandiner vers les cuisines.

Harry eut un grondement sourd.

- Tu as vu la manière dont il t'a regardée ? dit-il d'une voix blanche.

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Ca ne m'intéresse pas. C'est avec _toi_ que je suis.

Harry se détendit et lui attrapa la main par-dessus la table.

- Oui, dit-il. Pardon. Et bon anniversaire.

Ginny eut un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup, souffla-t-elle.

Ils se penchaient pour s'embrasser quand un petit toussotement gêné les fit se rasseoir. Une jeune fille, dans une robe de sorcière blanche et noire, les regardait, les joues rougissantes.

- B-bonsoir, Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley. Je m'appelle Octavia, et je serai votre serveuse ce soir

Le regard que Ginny posait sur la malheureuse jeune fille dénotait sans conteste son envie de la voir se volatiliser. Harry regarda sa petite amie avec une expression amusée et se tourna poliment vers la serveuse.

- Puis-je… vous proposer un apéritif ? demanda celle-ci, visiblement ravie d'être le centre de l'attention de Celui qui A Survécu.

Ginny adressa à Harry un regard insistant.

- Eh bien, Mademoiselle…

- Octavia, rectifia la jeune sorcière, ses joues déjà roses devenant pourpres.

Les sourcils de Ginny se haussèrent dans une expression hostile.

- Très bien, marmonna Harry. Eh bien, Octavia, j'ai l'impression que vous vous y connaissez fort bien en matière de gastronomie.

Il jeta un coup d'œil imperceptible à Ginny, s'assurant qu'il ne risquait aucun Maléfice de Chauve-Furie en flattant ouvertement la jeune serveuse.

- Merci, Mr. Potter.

- Dans ce cas, Octavia, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous choisissiez vous-même ce que Miss Weasley et moi mangerons ce soir.

- Bien sûr, Mr. Potter.

Et, avec un sourire charmant, elle se dirigea d'un pas sautillant hors de la pièce.

- Excuse-moi, marmonna Harry.

- Ca t'arrive souvent de complimenter les serveuses comme ça ? demanda Ginny d'un ton intéressé.

- Uniquement quand je peux les amener à s'éloigner suffisamment pour faire _ça_.

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, il acheva le mouvement qu'ils avaient tenté d'amorcer avant l'arrivée de la serveuse. Le contact de leurs lèvres était superficiel, une simple caresse tendre et aérienne, mais il avait aussi quelque chose d'un peu érotique, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de se sentir frustré lorsqu'Octavia s'éclaircit à nouveau la gorge, et se demanda si vraiment, le fait de jeter un sort à cette petite sotte serait considéré comme un délit. Ginny croisa les mains sur la table tandis qu'Octavia leur versait à chacun une coupe de vin blanc de Limoux.

- J'avais pensé à du homard en entrée, pépia la serveuse avec tant d'enthousiasme que Ginny se demanda si elle ne pouvait pas renverser la bouteille de vin sur la tête de cette importune.

- Faites, faites, fit Harry d'un ton dont il tentait à grand-peine de dissimuler l'irritation.

- Vous pouvez même nous servir tout de suite, suggéra Ginny. Nous vous rappellerons quand nous aurons fini ?

- Bien sûr, Miss Weasley, dit Octavia avec un grand sourire.

Elle agita sa baguette magique et les plats apparurent sur la table. Elle disparut et Ginny poussa un profond soupir.

- Elle est très gentille, mais…

- Un peu envahissante, confirma Harry avec un sourire. Oui. Je suis désolé.

Ginny sourit et prit une bouchée de homard.

- Ce n'est pas grave, souffla-t-elle. Le homard est délicieux, tu devrais y goûter.

Harry sentit une vague de soulagement monter en lui, et il prit son verre.

- A toi, dit-il à voix basse.

- A nous, corrigea Ginny.

Leurs verres tintèrent l'un contre l'autre tandis qu'ils se penchaient une fois de plus au-dessus de leurs assiettes pour échanger un baiser.

- Comment s'est passée ta journée ? demanda Ginny.

Harry haussa les épaules.

- Pas grand-chose. Beaucoup de rapports. Mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir celui sur Wellington. Et toi ?

- Non plus. J'étais un peu inattentive à l'entrainement, et j'ai pris un Cognard.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Ca va ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Oui, la Médicomage m'a remis l'omoplate en place et m'a donné de la crème Anti-hématome.

- Tu devrais faire plus attention, dit Harry, manifestement mécontent.

- De la part de l'homme qui revient au moins une fois par semaine à l'appartement avec un nombre de blessures à faire pâlir Maugrey Fol-Œil…

- Ce n'est pas pareil, coupa Harry. Moi, je suis Auror. C'est mon métier, arrêter des Mages noirs. Toi, tu es censée éviter les Cognards.

- C'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je me fais renversée par…

- C'est une fois de trop, non ?

- Je ne suis pas en porcelaine !

Le ton de la conversation montait, et Harry baissa soudain la tête.

- Je suis désolé. Inutile de hurler, je…

- Je ne _hurle _pas. C'est juste que…

Elle s'interrompit.

- Je suis désolé, répéta Harry. Je sais que tu es capable de te débrouiller seule, c'est juste que…

Il déglutit.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que quoi que ce soit puisse te faire du mal.

Le visage de Ginny se détendit.

- C'était ta faute, tu sais ?

Elle eut un vague sourire en voyant l'expression mi-furieuse, mi-perdue de son vis-à-vis.

- Comment ça ? Je n'ai rien…

- C'est pour ça que je ne faisais pas attention aux Cognards. Je pensais à ce soir. A maintenant.

- Je pense que ta perspective de notre soirée n'impliquait pas un début de dispute en plein milieu du restaurant, grogna Harry en prenant une nouvelle bouchée de homard.

- Tu serais surpris, dit simplement Ginny. Il y a des milliers de façons de rendre une soirée _explosive_.

Harry eut la nette impression que le ton était légèrement suggestif et avala de travers.

- Ginny ! Pas ici !

- Tu as raison, concéda-t-elle d'un ton qu'elle voulait navré, mais elle ne parvint pas à réprimer son sourire.

Harry eut un petit rire.

- Tu es diabolique.

- J'y compte bien, murmura Ginny. Après tout, t'_occuper_ des gens diaboliques, c'est ton métier ? Oh, non…

Harry se retourna pour voir Octavia qui revenait vers eux.

- Le homard était à votre goût ? s'enquit-elle, soucieuse.

- Absolument divin, dit aussitôt Ginny, prenant Harry de vitesse. Auriez-vous quelque chose d'autre à nous proposer ?

- Mais bien sûr. J'avais pensé au magret de canard avec sa sauce aux cèpes et…

- Excellent, acquiesça Ginny. N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Harry se contenta de confirmer d'un signe de tête, un peu perdu.

- Dans ce cas, je vous l'apporte tout de suite !

La serveuse avait l'air ravi, mais dès qu'elle eut le dos tourné, Ginny enfouit son visage dans ses mains.

- On finit ça le plus vite possible, dit Harry, et après je t'emmène autre part, d'accord ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas, souffla Ginny en piquant consciencieusement un morceau de magret de canard dans l'une des assiettes qu'Octavia venait de faire apparaître à leur table.

Harry but une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

- J'aurais préféré que notre dîner en tête-à-tête pour son anniversaire se passe sans aucune sangsue pendue à notre table.

- _Collée_ ou _engluée_ à notre table, corrigea Ginny en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Les sangsues ne se pendent pas.

- Peu importe, elle m'énerve.

- Tu es _Harry Potter_. Comment voulais-tu pouvoir descendre dans un restaurant de premier plan comme celui-là et rester dans le même temps incognito ?

- Je ne sais pas, grogna Harry. Mais la prochaine fois, je prends du Polynectar.

- C'est ça, _Sorcière-Hebdo _se fera un plaisir de titrer « Ginny Weasley : le Survivant ne lui suffit plus ? », soupira Ginny en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je plaisantais, précisa Harry.

Le sourire que réprimait sa compagne illumina son visage.

- Je sais. Moi aussi.

- J'espère bien, dit Harry avec un sourire en coin. Il ne manquerait plus que je ne te suffise plus.

- Tu me suffis amplement, rassure-toi. Dans le bon sens du terme, bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle en le voyant se rembrunir.

Ensemble, ils tournèrent leur regard vers Octavia, qui couvait toujours Harry des yeux. Celui-ci vit du coin de l'œil la main de Ginny effleurer sa baguette magique, dans son sac à main. Il se leva brusquement.

- Nous allons y aller, dit-il précipitamment tandis que Ginny haussait vaguement les sourcils.

Octavia se précipita.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Mr. Potter ? demanda-t-elle aussitôt, l'expression anxieuse, se rapprochant de Harry plus près que ne devait le supposer une conversation courtoise, sous le regard furibond de Ginny.

- En fait, celle-ci d'une voix forte – Octavia s'éloigna aussitôt de Harry – c'est _moi _qui ne me sens pas bien. Je crois que je ne supporte pas très bien le homard.

- Oh, dit Octavia, rougissante. Eh bien, dans ce cas…

- Voilà pour l'addition, coupa Harry en laissa une bourse de cuir sur la table. Et pour le pourboire, ajouta-t-il aimablement.

Ginny faillit manifestement s'étouffer et Harry jugea préférable de la prendre par la main pour l'entraîner vers l'extérieur.

- Reste polie, dit-il d'un faux ton de reproche.

Ils sortirent à la vitesse de l'éclair, laissant sur sa faim l'aubergiste qui aurait manifestement bien voulu faire un brin de causette avec Harry Potter, en même temps qu'il aurait jeté un coup d'œil à la robe de Ginny.

- Où m'emmènes-tu ? demanda Ginny.

- Surprise, dit précipitamment Harry.

En vérité, il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il attrapa fermement la main de Ginny et pivota sur place.

Les hautes montagnes se détachaient contre les rayons pourpres du soleil, le lac creusait une longue et large ligne dans la vallée, et la surface de l'eau rutilait comme des diamants. Ginny trébucha sur ses chaussures à talons et Harry la retint par la taille, son autre main portée en visière à son visage pour protéger ses yeux de la clarté du soleil déclinant, tentant de reconnaître l'endroit.

Ils étaient debout, sur un repli de la pente vertigineuse de la montagne, comme s'il s'agissait d'un balcon rocheux, surplombant la plaine verdoyante et le lac couleur vert de bronze qui s'y étalait.

- Où sommes-nous, Harry ? demanda Ginny, intriguée.

Un instant, Harry resta silencieux, incapable d'identifier l'endroit. Il entendit au loin un rugissement dont il ne pouvait identifier l'animal qui l'avait poussé, et la mémoire lui revint.

- C'est là où nous avons sauté du dos du dragon, quand nous avons quitté Gringotts avec la coupe de Poufsouffle. J'avais oublié…

- Vous avez atterri ici ?

- En plein dans l'eau, confirma Harry avec un petit sourire mélancolique. On a fait sécher nos vêtements, on a bu du jus de citrouille, on a ri aussi.

Un instant, ils restèrent silencieux. Harry raffermit sa prise sur la main de Ginny et il sentit qu'elle tournait son regard vers lui.

- Tu veux qu'on descende ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse réussir sans se rompre le cou, soupira Harry.

Ginny tourna alors sur elle-même et, deux secondes après que Harry eut senti l'habituelle sensation de compression dans ses poumons, il rouvrit les yeux sur la surface bleu vert de l'eau trouble, qui lui rappelait tant le lac de Poudlard.

- Transplanage, Potter, souffla Ginny à son oreille.

Elle retira ses chaussures, fit apparaître une couverture qui voleta pour se poser sur l'herbe de la berge et s'y assit. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, toujours absorbé par la contemplation du paysage, et lui tendit une main.

- Tu viens ?

Harry prit place à côté d'elle, et Ginny posa sa tête sur son épaule.

- C'est beau.

Incapable de parler, Harry hocha la tête.

- Tu n'étais jamais revenu ?

- J'avais presque oublié, confessa Harry. Nous sommes allés à tellement d'endroits, cette année-là… Et le souvenir de ce lac a vite été balayé par le départ pour Pré-au-lard…

Ginny acquiesça.

- J'aime beaucoup, dit-elle. A quoi tu pensais, en transplanant ?

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Harry.

Il tourna les yeux vers elle, toujours appuyée contre lui. Le bout de ses doigts retraça le dessin délicat de son épaule, laiteuse et nue.

- Je voulais un bel endroit, un qui pourrait te faire plaisir, je pense.

Sa bouche vint effleurer la chevelure flamboyante de Ginny.

Ils restèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre, sans parler, Ginny toujours blottie contre Harry. Le soleil descendait de plus en plus sur l'horizon, le ciel prenait une intense couleur de sang. Bientôt, les rayons qui les réchauffaient s'effaceraient définitivement derrière la montagne.

Avant de disparaître, le soleil darda sur Ginny un dernier rayon d'or qui illumina sa silhouette recroquevillée, laissant ses cheveux prendre une teinte de cuivre, accentuant la teinte rouge de sa robe. Elle avait l'air d'avoir pris feu, et Harry se surprit à penser à la grâce du phénix, à une apparition mystique. La lumière redessinait les cils de ses yeux, qu'elle avait fermés. Elle semblait dormir au milieu d'un incendie.

« Peut-être qu'on pourrait se marier, un jour », songea Harry.

Aussitôt, les yeux de Ginny s'ouvrirent. Le soleil refléta une dernière fois son reflet doré dans ses yeux noisette, puis disparut derrière la montagne.

- _Quoi ?_ souffla-t-elle, incrédule.

A cet instant, Harry prit conscience qu'il avait parlé à voix haute. Les mots lui avaient échappé. Ce fut à son tour de s'embraser. Il se sentit rougir.

- Je… euh…

Un instant, ils s'observèrent. Puis Ginny leva la main, et la posa sur son front, effleurant sans la voir la cicatrice, visiblement pour vérifier s'il n'avait pas de fièvre.

- C'est quelque chose qu'on a mangé au dîner et qui n'est pas bien passé ? s'enquit Ginny avec un petit rire tremblant.

Harry s'humecta les lèvres, à la recherche d'une parade, mais il n'en trouva pas.

- Non, murmura-t-il, les yeux fixés sur les reflets à présent sombres de l'eau qui s'étendait devant eux. C'était très sérieux…

La main de Ginny s'éloigna brusquement du front de Harry, comme sous l'effet d'un choc électrique. Enfin, Harry tourna les yeux vers elle, des yeux brillants, un petit sourire penaud aux lèvres. La bouche de Ginny s'entrouvrit légèrement.

- Par Merlin, souffla-t-elle.

La main de Harry effleura sa joue blanche, son pouce redessina l'ourlet de la lèvre.

- Je sais, marmonna-t-il.

- Harry, tu…

- Je suis sûr, acheva-t-il à sa place.

Il lui sourit. Ginny songea que cela faisait longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu sourire comme ça. Pas depuis le temps des heures volées de Poudlard. Elle avait toujours cru que Voldemort, en mourant, avait avec lui emporté cette facette de Harry Potter. Il n'en était rien. Harry était là, ce sourire aux lèvres, un sourire qui le faisait paraître cinq ans plus jeune. Les sourires de Poudlard, les sourires d'avant la Traque. Et il était amoureux d'elle.

- Je l'ai toujours été. Tu le savais, dit Harry d'un ton doux.

- Je sais.

Il sentait le cœur de Ginny battre contre son torse, tel un oiseau affolé.

- Je n'ai pas de bague, s'excusa-t-il précipitamment. Ce n'était pas très conventionnel, comme dem…

Ginny le fit taire d'un baiser.

- Avec toi, ce n'est _jamais_ conventionnel. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. Tu le savais.

Harry eut un sourire et entrelaça ses doigts à ceux encore un peu tremblants de Ginny.

- Je sais.

ooo

5 septembre 2002, 16h40

L'alliance d'Astoria Malefoy jeta un éclat aveuglant lorsque Drago la fit glisser le long de son annulaire. Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard lorsque le baiser scella leur union, sous le dais fleuri, dans le parc Malefoy, où ils avaient échangé leurs vœux.

- Combien de carats, à ton avis ? La bague de Greengrass ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

- On s'en fiche. Ce n'est pas à ça que se mesure la valeur de l'amour, tu sais.

- Ouais, approuva Ron d'un ton bourru.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que Malefoy avait quand même l'impression d'y tenir sacrément, à sa Astoria.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on soit au deuxième rang. Je suis entouré de Sang-Pur, frissonna Harry.

A son côté, Ginny posa sa main gauche sur son genou pour lui intimer de se détendre. Il regarda d'un air émerveillé la superbe émeraude qui brillait sur l'or blanc, comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. Comme toujours. Il eut un petit sourire sardonique en se disant qu'il n'était pas loin de ravir à Malefoy le titre de personne la plus heureuse de la journée. Les deux mariés se dirigèrent, l'air radieux, entre les chaises des invités. Hermione attrapa la main de Ron :

- Viens, lui intima-t-elle.

- Quoi ? demanda Ron, manifestement inquiet.

- Ron, on va transmettre nos félicitations, comme ça tu n'auras plus à le faire plus tard…

- Il est hors de question que je m'approche de Malefoy ! Tu crois que Greengrass est _consciente_ de ce qu'elle a fait ?

- Ron, si tu continues à te conduire comme un couard et un gamin…

Elle avait l'air menaçant, presque vénéneux dans sa robe d'un vif turquoise, sa baguette dans le petit sac en perle dont elle ne se séparait jamais. Ron leva les yeux au ciel et adressa à Harry un regard suppliant.

- On vient aussi, assura celui-là. Ginny, tu viens ?

Elle lui adressa un sourire.

- Je suis prête.

Hermione paraissait nerveuse.

- Quand j'ai joint Malefoy, il m'a assuré qu'il n'attendait pas de cadeau… Mais peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû l'écouter ?

Ron blêmit.

- Un _cadeau_ pour Malefoy ? Tu es folle, Hermione !

- Merci, Weasley. Je n'en attendais pas moins de ta part, dit une voix traînante derrière eux.

Désireux de se montrer poli, Harry ferma un instant les yeux avant de se retourner. Malefoy, dans sa robe de sorcier de noir, affichait un sourire, au bras d'Astoria, rayonnante dans sa robe de satin d'un blanc aussi éclatant que son sourire.

- Harry Potter, dit doucement Astoria. Et Ginny Weasley. Je suis beaucoup de vos matchs. Mais Drago n'a pas beaucoup aimé que vous battiez l'Orgueil de Portree. Excellente performance, de mon point de vue.

- Mrs. Malefoy, énonça calmement Harry d'un ton courtois.

Puis, d'un ton qu'il espérait détendu, il ajouta :

- Félicitations.

Elle eut un gracieux geste de la main et tourna les yeux vers Hermione.

- Hermione Granger, bien sûr, souffla-t-elle, visiblement ravie. J'ai beaucoup apprécié vos contributions au _Mensuel de la métamorphose_. Vos travaux sur les Animagi et leur illégalité notoire étaient très pertinentes.

Malefoy avait l'air d'avoir avalé de force du pus de Bubobulb non-dilué, mais Hermione continua sur le même ton de professionnelle :

- Et votre exposé sur les risques d'addiction aux sortilèges d'Allégresse était absolument remarquable, dit-elle avec chaleur.

Astoria se tourna vers Ron.

- Une exquise fiancée que vous avez, Mr. Weasley. Quoi qu'en dise mon mari – elle jeta à Drago un regard amusé – j'espère que vous avez conscient de votre charme pour avoir su séduire pareille femme.

Ron, pendant quelques secondes, eut l'air d'un poisson hors de l'eau. De son côté, Drago prêtait une exceptionnelle attention aux bagues qui ornaient les doigts d'Hermione et de Ginny. Harry remarqua son regard et ne comprit pas le haussement de sourcils presque ironique. Pendant un instant, Malefoy sembla sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais Astoria le devança.

- Nous sommes désolés de vous quitter, dit-elle, mais nous avons des _tonnes _de gens à voir. Vous pouvez aller vous servir au buffet, et le majordome vous indiquera vos tables.

Elle et Drago faisaient volte-face lorsqu'Astoria se retourna.

- Pour votre information personnelle, je ne conseille à personne un mariage en aussi grandes pompes.

- Vous ne voulez donc pas voir retournée votre invitation ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

Hermione eut l'air outré, Ginny retint un rire et Ron le fixa, les yeux écarquillés. Astoria et Drago se regardèrent, puis le même sourire mystérieux fit jour sur leurs lèvres.

- Sans doute pas, Potter, dit Malefoy à voix basse. Enfin, fais comme tu veux. Ce sont _tes_ noces.

Ils disparurent parmi la foule. Harry aperçut Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, et attira aussitôt les trois autres hors de vue.

- C'était… commença Harry.

- Vraiment bizarre, continua Ginny, qui approuva d'un signe de tête.

Ron émit un grognement.

- Je ne sais pas qui m'effraie le plus. Malefoy, Mangemort, fils de Mangemort, et Malefoy, époux d'Astoria Malefoy. Pas qu'il m'_effrayait_ pendant la guerre, mais…

- Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Du point de vue du danger.

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Tout homme amoureux est un danger, pour lui-même et pour les autres, bien plus que celui qui est asservi à une cause.

- Tu devrais me faire internet à Sainte-Mangouste tout de suite, dans ce cas, dit Ron d'un ton bourru.

- Je suis d'accord pour partager ta cellule, plaisanta Harry. Bon, allez, viens, on va aller chercher nos places.

- J'avais demandé à Malefoy de nous mettre tous les quatre à la même table, acquiesça Hermione. Je crois que c'est par là…

ooo

5 septembre 2002, 18h

- Oh, bonjour, George…

Angelina adressa un sourire crispé au survivant des jumeaux Weasley lorsqu'elle arriva avec son carton d'invitation à la table que le majordome des Malefoy venait de lui indiquer. George leva les yeux de sa flûte de champagne.

- Salut, Angelina. Tu t'assoies ?

- Oui, dit-elle, nerveuse.

ooo

5 septembre 2002, 23h

- Allez, il est temps d'y aller. Je n'en peux plus des Sang-Purs.

- Oui, laissons Malefoy profiter de sa nuit de noces, dit Ron avec un sourire sardonique.

- Je crois qu'il en a déjà eu un aperçu juste avant le dessert, dit une voix dans le dos de Harry.

Ils se retournèrent vers George qui tenait la main d'Angelina. Tous deux avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry songea qu'il n'avait plus vu George sourire comme ça depuis la mort de Fred.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda Ginny en finissant de siroter un fond de champagne dans son verre de cristal.

- Je veux dire qu'Angelina et moi _clairement_ entendu Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy resquiller, derrière le saule pleureur – pas si pleureur que ça, je pense.

Ron eut un glapissement de dégoût.

- Le jour de _son mariage _? Ce type n'a aucun savoir-vivre !

- Et qu'est-ce que vous faisiez quand vous avez entendu ça ? demanda Hermione, qui n'avait pas l'air aussi traumatisée par la nouvelle que ne l'étaient son fiancé et son meilleur ami.

Ginny eut un petit rire, et George leur fit un clin d'œil. Il serra plus fort la main d'Angelina, pivota, et ils disparurent avec un CRAC ! sonore. Harry vit Malefoy regarder d'un air satisfait l'endroit où George s'était volatilisé. Sans doute avait-il hâte que tous soient partis pour pouvoir terminer ce qu'il avait apparemment commencé sous le saule pleureur du parc…

ooo

6 septembre 2002, 7h20

Drago Malefoy passa d'un air agacé une robe de chambre de soie en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller Astoria, qui continuait de dormir. Ses longs cheveux noirs faisaient une corolle de nuit sur l'oreiller et les draps blancs, et Drago considéra un instant d'un air rêveur le corps nu et parfait qu'il voyait respirer sous la fine étoffe. Celui de sa femme, songea-t-il, et il dût réprimer le sourire stupide qu'il sentait s'imprimer de force sur son visage. Quand il tiendrait celui qui le forçait à se réveiller à cette heure-ci, quand il tiendrait celui qui venait l'obliger à quitter l'étreinte chaleureuse des bras d'Astoria… Il effleura de ses lèvres la joue de velours, et Astoria poussa un léger soupir en continuant de dormir. Drago dut se faire violence pour s'empêcher de se recoucher près d'elle, mais son elfe de maison avait que c'était _urgent_. Cela avait intérêt à être urgent, pensait Drago avec force en parcourant le couloir du premier étage, qui menait au petit salon. Il ouvrit la porte avec une rage contenue.

- Malefoy, salua une voix froide.

Drago s'immobilisa.

- Weasley ? murmura-t-il, visiblement étonné. Qu'est-ce que tu _fiches_ là ?

George s'installa plus confortablement sur le fauteuil préféré de Drago, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de se rabattre sur le sofa.

- Crois bien, dit-il d'un ton narquois, que je suis désolé de te tirer du lit, et de la présence de ta toute récente épouse à une heure aussi matinale…

- Abrège, Weasley.

- Je voulais te transmettre mes sincères félicitations.

- _Tes félicitations ?_ Weasley, tu me les as déjà transmises hier, tu te souviens ou tu as vraiment fini par perdre totalement la boule ?

Cela n'avait pas été dans ses intentions de devenir aussi rapidement agressif, mais sa mauvaise humeur avait parlé avant lui. Il vit les traits de George s'assombrir.

- Non, pas ces félicitations-là. Mais tu as gagné, non ?

Drago mit un instant à comprendre de quoi parlait Weasley – non, en fait, il se mentait à lui-même, il avait tout de suite su ce que voulait dire ce dernier. Il était impossible d'oublier une telle chose.

- Oui, j'ai gagné, dit-il d'un petit air suffisant. Je suis très touché que tu sois venu d'ailleurs aussi tôt me le confirmer. Maintenant, tu pourrais peut-être… t'en aller ? A moins que tu n'aies autre chose à me dire ?

- Bien sûr qu'il y a autre chose, Malefoy. Sans vouloir te vexer, tu crois que je serais venu jusqu'ici simplement pour te transmettre des félicitations ?

- Cela aurait été trop simple, en effet, grogna Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

George s'appuya d'un air nonchalant contre le dossier du fauteuil, mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers Malefoy, son regard était très sérieux. Mortellement sérieux.

- Ce que je veux ? Enfin, c'est évident, Malefoy. Je veux _comprendre_.

ooo

FLASH -BACK : 27 février 2002

_- Bonjour, Weasley._

_- Malefoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?_

_- Tu ne m'invites pas à entrer ? Les bonnes manières se perdent…_

_- Tout le monde pense peut-être que je suis à moitié fou, mais je ne suis pas stupide, Malefoy. Dis-moi ce que tu fiches ici._

_- Je veux te parler. Laisse-moi entrer, je te prie._

_George serra les mâchoires avant de s'écarter. Nul doute que quelqu'un comme Malefoy ne pouvait pas apprécier l'appartement qu'il avait au-dessus du local de la boutique Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux, sur le Chemin de Traverse, qui paraissait à l'abandon depuis que Fred ne l'habitait plus avec lui, mais Drago ne fit aucun commentaire._

_- Je ne dirais pas non à un café, Weasley. Il fait très froid, dehors. _

_George fronça les sourcils, mais agita sa baguette et une tasse vint flotter juste devant le nez de Malefoy, qui la porta à ses lèvres en souriant._

_- Que me vaut ce déplaisir, Malefoy ? répéta George._

_Ledit Malefoy haussa un sourcil._

_- Je vais me marier._

_- Mes félicitations ? A quelle malheureuse jeune femme dois-je envoyer des chrysanthèmes ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut fai… ?_

_- Tu n'as jamais songé au bonheur, Weasley ? l'interrompit Drago. _

_- Quoi ? souffla George. Je… Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?_

_- J'ai été très clair, il me semble. As-tu jamais songé au bonheur ?_

_- Bien sûr que… commença George, agacé. _

_Il s'interrompit. Malefoy haussa à nouveau les sourcils._

_- Bien. Tu as toujours souhaité le bonheur de ta sœur et de ton frère, celui de Granger et celui de Potter, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es Gryffondor, tu es altruiste…_

_- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir ? _

_George ne comprenait pas vraiment où était censée mener cette conversation, de son point de vue extrêmement déplaisante._

_- Je veux simplement que tu saches que Potter et ta sœur, que Granger et ton frère sont très heureux ensemble…_

_- Je le sais pertinemment, Malefoy._

_- Ne m'interromps pas… je te prie. Je disais donc qu'ils sont heureux, mais ils pourraient l'être plus, beaucoup plus. S'ils se fiançaient, par exemple…_

_- Je ne vois que toi pour tenir l'institution du mariage comme unique voie du bonheur conjugal, grogna George._

_- Tu serais surpris. Ne me fais pas croire que tu ignores ce que signifie un mariage de sorciers. Ce n'est pas la stupide petite réception moldue. _

_George ne répondit pas._

_- Et sincèrement, tu sais très bien que ta mère serait littéralement ravie. Ta sœur et Granger aussi._

_- Sans doute. Et alors ?_

_- Je peux changer ça. Je peux les amener à se marier. Je le sais._

_- Malefoy, je sais que tu as une très haute opinion de toi-même, mais je ne vois pas en quoi tu pourrais les forcer à se marier s'ils ne le décident pas eux-mêmes._

_Drago ne répondit pas. Il termina son café et posa la tasse, qu'il venait de nettoyer d'un tournemain, sur la table de la cuisine._

_- Je sais ce que je fais, dit Malefoy à voix très basse._

_George prit la tasse et lui tourna le dos. Malefoy savait qu'un simple geste de sa baguette magique aurait suffi à cette tâche ménagère, et comprit que Weasley souhaitait simplement qu'il ne puisse voir son visage. En revanche, il vit les épaules douloureusement contractés, et comprit avec un sentiment qui ressemblait à de la pitié – ou à du chagrin – que George faisait sans doute son possible pour retenir les larmes qui devaient lui monter aux yeux._

_- Si jamais tu touches à un seul de leurs cheveux pour tes petites manœuvres tordues, énonça-t-il d'une voix froide, tremblante de haine, je te jure que…_

_- Je ne suis pas stupide, Weasley, dit Drago. Au revoir._

_Il fit un pas pour sortir. La voix de George, toujours dans la cuisine, le rattrapa alors qu'il ouvrait la porte._

_- Malefoy, un instant. _

_Il y eut un bref instant de silence._

_- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? _

_- Pour que quelqu'un sache que j'ai payé mon dû. Granger, Potter et Weasley m'ont sauvé la vie, ricana Malefoy. Je pense que leur permettre d'enfin se lier officiellement, magiquement l'un à l'autre effacera cette dette._

_Il y eut un silence._

_- Dégage, dit la voix blanche de George, et la porte claqua lorsque Malefoy, sur le perron, transplana._

ooo

6 septembre 2002, 7h30

- Et que veux-tu comprendre, Weasley ? Je t'avais dit ce que je comptais faire, je t'ai dit pourquoi. Potter et ton frère sont diablement faciles à… disons, orienter. Il a suffi de les pousser dans la bonne direction. Que veux-tu comprendre de plus ?

- Angelina. Tu l'as invitée.

- Remarquable sens de l'observation, Weasley. Oui, en effet, je l'ai invitée.

- Pourquoi ?

- Disons… – Malefoy eut un sourire –, disons que c'était un bonus.

George hocha la tête. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis George ouvrit la bouche. Malefoy le devança.

- Ne me remercie pas. C'était une idée d'Astoria.

- Vraiment ? Elle était au courant de tes petites machinations tordues ?

- Oui, vraiment.

Une ombre blanche se glissa dans la pièce, au côté de Drago, sur le sofa.

- Bonjour, Mr. Weasley, dit-elle en ébauchant un sourire. Mr. Malefoy.

Drago eut un sourire en coin lorsque sa femme l'embrassa. George leva les yeux au ciel.

- Un mariage est censé répandre le bonheur parmi les gens qui y sont conviés, Mr. Weasley, susurra Astoria. Je suis ravie que Mr. Potter et votre frère, de même que leurs fiancées, aient été les premiers à en être les bénéficiaires. Et peut-être vous, si vous comprenez que vous ne devriez pas être ici, mais plutôt avec Miss Johnson.

George ne répondit pas. Il regardait Astoria et Drago avec une certaine méfiance, puis hocha la tête.

- Fort bien, dit-il. Merci beaucoup de ces… explications.

- Je tiens à ce qu'elles restent entre nous, Weasley, avertit Malefoy en se levant, sa main serrant celle de son épouse.

- Bien sûr, dit George.

Il s'arrêta devant le pas de la porte, prêt à prendre congé, et regarda Astoria.

- Mes hommages, Madame.

Puis il fixa Drago droit dans les yeux d'un air très sérieux, et disparut dans un tournoiement de cape.

ooo


	6. OS 6 : Halloween, ou comment y survivre

**Archives de la famille Malefoy (31 octobre 2023) – Halloween, ou comment y survivre**

**Résumé :** OS pour Halloween. « Il paraît que le 31 octobre, les esprits viennent jouer des tours aux vivants. Manque de chance, c'est Scorpius qui va en faire les frais. »

**Disclaimers :** Mrs. J.K. Rowling, la Magnifique.

**Pairing :** Scorpius Malefoy/Albus S. Potter (présence d'homosexualité, donc).

**Rating :** T

**Note :** je suis partie de cet OS avec seulement les deux premières répliques en tête et l'objectif d'en faire un APSM. Les personnages ont guidé mes doigts sur le clavier, la Salle sur Demande et le Miroir du Riséd se sont pointés sans la moindre invitation.

Cet OS pour Halloween est publié très tardivement car il va de paire avec le suivant, « Un peu de magie et beaucoup d'amour », qui lui est un OS de Noël !

ooo

31 octobre 2023

- Sérieusement, Weasley, comment tu peux cautionner ce cours ? marmonna la voix feutrée de Malefoy pour approximativement la quatre-cent quarante-troisième fois depuis la première fois qu'il avait mis les pieds dans la salle d'Histoire de la Magie, un peu plus de six ans auparavant.

- Scorpius, ne parle pas comme ça à Rose, le rabroua Albus avec un froncement de sourcils en terminant le Pendu sur son parchemin. De toute façon, tu as perdu. Le mot, c'était « Semprenais ».

Ledit Scorpius haussa les épaules d'un air à la fois fataliste et affecté.

- Franchement, _Rose_, se reprit-il de mauvaise grâce. Binns n'a pas changé son cours d'une seule virgule depuis environ cent ans et ta mère a gardé toutes les notes qu'elle avait elle-même prises pendant sa scolarité Alors, au nom de Merlin, pourquoi t'obstines-tu à suivre et écrire ce qu'il raconte ?

- Parce que nous sommes en année d'ASPIC, Scorpius, l'informa gentiment, mais non moins fermement, la jeune fille.

Elle allongea le bras pour tremper la plume d'aigle qu'elle avait à la main dans son encrier, et le blason de Gryffondor chatoya sur sa robe noire, à la lueur des chandeliers qui éclairaient la classe, avant de se remettre à prendre frénétiquement des notes sur le soulèvement des trolls au Liechtenstein en Dieu seul savait quelle année.

Scorpius soupira et préféra se tourner vers Albus Potter qui paressait tranquillement sur son pupitre, ses paupières mi-closes sur des yeux d'un vert brillant, hérités de son père, le célèbre Harry Potter.

- A mon tour, dit-il en prenant le parchemin.

Il laissa sa plume flotter un instant à sa surface jaunie, avant d'y tracer dix tirets. Albus ouvrit un peu plus largement les yeux et se redressa dans un bâillement.

- A, proposa-t-il.

Pestant intérieurement, Scorpius inscrivit la lettre sur le premier et le dernier tiret. Il y eut un instant de silence, pendant que lequel Scorpius attendit, les yeux dans le vague, que l'autre lui suggère une nouvelle lettre. Leurs regards se croisèrent et Albus plissa légèrement les yeux, le sondant de l'intérieur, semblant réfléchir intensément. Puis le coin de ses lèvres se releva en un sourire, moqueur ou triomphant, Scorpius n'aurait su le dire.

- Amortentia, énonça-t-il, d'un ton victorieux.

Scorpius se retint de justesse de jeter sa plume au visage de Binns tant il était frustré. En fait, la jeter à la tête de ce maudit Potter aurait été bien plus satisfaisant, mais il n'avait rien à craindre des représailles d'un fantôme, au moins. Il n'arrivait jamais à tenir plus de deux tours, confronté à l'extraordinaire sagacité d'Albus Severus Potter. Pourtant, c'était _lui_, Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, le Serpentard de souche, le rusé, le roublard. Albus n'était qu'un apprenti, un Serpentard perdu dans une famille où tous – sauf peut-être son père, Harry Potter, qui aurait eu sa place à Serpentard, ou sa tante, Hermione Weasley, qui aurait fort bien pu faire ses classes chez les Serdaigle – avaient une farouche personnalité de Gryffondor. Comment diable faisait son ami pour immanquablement deviner… ?

- Tu es trop prévisible, Scorpius, rigola Albus, comme s'il savait exactement ce que son ami pensait à cet instant.

La cloche annonçant la fin des cours sonna, rallongeant du même coup généreusement l'espérance de vie d'Albus, qui semblait ne pas avoir remarqué la lueur assassine dans les yeux gris d'orage de Scorpius.

- _Prévisible_ ?

Albus referma son sac, échangeant un coup d'œil avec Rose, puis regarda sa montre d'un air ennuyé.

- Oui, prévisible. On ferait bien de se dépêcher si on ne veut pas être en retard au banquet d'Halloween.

- Mais… voulut protester Scorpius, mais Rose l'avait déjà agrippé par la bandoulière de son sac pour l'attirer hors de la salle tandis que Binns disparaissait à travers le tableau noir.

- Lâche-moi, grogna-t-il à l'adresse de la cousine d'Albus lorsqu'ils furent sortis dans le couloir.

Rose haussa les sourcils et Albus étouffa un rire derrière eux.

- Potter, accélère le pas, râla Scorpius. J'ai faim.

Albus cessa de rire. Entendre Scorpius l'appeler « Potter » n'avait jamais été particulièrement bon présage, et il se hâta tant et si bien qu'il ne leur fallut que trois minutes pour passer les portes de la Grande Salle, pourtant située sept étages au-dessous, éclairée par de grosses citrouilles évidées qui flottaient dans les airs, les toisant de leur sourire édenté et menaçant. Albus dit « A tout à l'heure » à Rose, qui alla s'asseoir en compagnie de Lily et Hugo à la table des Gryffondor, et il suivit Scorpius jusqu'à celle des Serpentard.

- Pourquoi as-tu été si agressif avec Rose tout à l'heure ? demanda-t-il.

- En quoi est-ce que je suis prévisible ?

Leurs questions avaient fusé en même temps et ils se regardèrent, l'un renfrogné, l'autre amusé. En même temps, songea Scorpius, _tout_ amusait Albus, pourvu que ce ne fusse pas une retenue ou un devoir. A dix-sept ans révolus, il continuait de se comporter comme s'il avait eu l'âge de sa petite sœur Lily. Et encore.

- Réponds d'abord, ordonna Scorpius, utilisant sans le vouloir le ton autoritaire qu'employait son père lorsqu'il était particulièrement mécontent.

Albus tiqua, mais ne releva pas.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il. Je te connais bien, c'est tout. J'ai l'habitude.

C'était un peu enjoliver la vérité, mais Albus avait eu le temps de perfectionner son aptitude au mensonge au cours des années, et il savait que son ami ne s'apercevrait pas de cette tromperie. Scorpius eut un grognement mécontent, mais n'insista pas.

- Et toi ? C'était quoi, ce cinéma, à la sortie du cours ? Rose ne t'a rien fait…

- Suis plus un gamin, marmonna Scorpius. J'ai pas besoin d'une nourrice pour me dire ce que je dois faire.

Albus ne put s'empêcher de songer que c'était une réaction peut-être un peu puérile, mais avant qu'il ait eu le temps d'énoncer cette idée à voix haute, les plats d'or se remplirent d'eux-mêmes des succulents mets d'Halloween, apportant une diversion bienvenue à la mauvaise humeur de Scorpius. Hélas, cette accalmie gastronomique ne pouvait durer.

- Nom d'une gargouille ! jura-t-il en regardant sa main blanche et fine. Ma chevalière !

Albus retint un soupir d'agacement. Depuis que Drago Malefoy, son père, lui avait offert la chevalière que tout Malefoy recevait à quinze ans, son fils ne cessait de l'oublier dans les coins les plus improbables de Poudlard.

- Encore ? demanda-t-il. Tu sais où tu l'as laissée ?

- En Histoire de la Magie, sans doute. Je jouais avec sur mon pupitre, en espérant que le temps passe plus vite.

- C'était _prévisible_, susurra Albus, pour le faire enrager.

Scorpius lui donna un petit coup de coude dans les côtes.

- Al, si je ne retrouve pas cette chevalière, mon père me tue.

- Pas si mon père l'en empêche, suggéra Albus avec un petit sourire.

La rivalité de leurs pères était un sujet récurrent entre eux. Souvent, ils se demandaient comment aurait pu être une amitié entre eux deux, Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter, si Harry, comme Albus l'avait fait pour le petit Malefoy, avait serré la main de Drago dans le Poudlard Express, en première année.

ooo

_- Allez, Al, détends-toi, le calamar géant ne va pas te manger… ricanait James tandis que lui et Rose faisaient une partie de Bataille Explosive – à laquelle, il devait le reconnaître, il se faisait battre à plate couture._

_Son petit frère grogna et secoua ses cheveux en bataille. Le Poudlard Express venait tout juste de quitter la banlieue de Londres et déjà, il pressentait que son frère, le taquin, allait être insupportable. Dommage qu'il ait hérité de sa tante Hermione la faculté d'évaluer à toute vitesse une situation. Il s'apprêtait à répliquer d'un ton cinglant lorsqu'une main timide frappa à la porte du compartiment. Puis le panneau s'ouvrit, laissant place à un garçon un peu plus grand que Albus et Rose, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, les yeux gris un peu fuyants, comme timides, un visage pâle au menton pointu et aux joues rouges. Il tirait derrière lui une monstrueuse valise, et un instant de silence plomba le compartiment._

_- Tu es le fils Malefoy, dit James._

_Ce n'était pas une question, mais Scorpius hocha la tête._

_- Et toi, James Potter, répliqua-t-il._

_Sa voix était douce, et avait cette intonation flûtée qu'il perdrait avec l'âge. James acquiesça, manifestement hostile. _

_- Je peux entrer ? tenta Scorpius. Tous les autres compartiments sont pleins._

_- Ce n'est pas un compartiment pour les Serpentard, ici, trancha James avec une certaine froideur, les yeux étincelants._

_- James ! s'indigna Albus. Laisse-le tranquille. Bien sûr que tu peux entrer. _

_Charitable, il se leva, désireux d'aider Scorpius à hisser son chargement dans le filet à bagages, mais le jeune garçon ne fit pas un geste pour s'écarter. Ils restèrent face à face, se jaugeant du regard. Scorpius avait incliné légèrement la tête sur le côté, les yeux un peu plissés, les sourcils froncés. Ils n'entendirent pas vraiment le juron de James lorsqu'une carte lui explosa au visage, dans un nuage de fumée qui le fit tousser._

_- Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, dit machinalement le garçon pâle en tendant une main vers le fils cadet de Harry Potter._

_- Al, dit succinctement Albus en lui serrant la main._

_La chape de silence pesant se résorba et ils échangèrent un sourire. Dieu merci, l'histoire ne passait pas son temps à se répéter._

ooo

- Bon, on y va, marmonna Albus, se levant du banc, entrainant Scorpius à sa suite. Mais gare à toi si on n'est pas de retour pour le dessert.

Ils quittèrent précipitamment la Grande Salle, à l'indifférence générale des autres élèves, absorbés par le festin, et de leurs professeurs. Rapidement, ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de marbre qui menait aux étages supérieurs, sans remarquer l'ombre de Peeves qui s'était engagée à leur suite.

- Tu te rappelles dans quelle salle on était ? demanda Albus, lorsqu'ils furent parvenus au couloir du septième étage.

Scorpius eut un rire sarcastique.

- Al, je te signale aimablement que chaque fois qu'on _m'annonce_ que nous allons en Histoire de la Magie, mon cerveau se met sur pause. Je ne suis pas davantage capable de retrouver la salle exacte que de me transformer en hippogriffe. Ou en quelconque autre créature, d'ailleurs.

Albus étouffa un nouveau rire.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Scorpius, irrité par tant de bonne humeur.

- Tu crois que ça existe, les hippogriffes _blonds _?

A nouveau, Scorpius grogna, mais son bougonnement s'étrangla lorsqu'il commença à glousser. Tentant vainement de reprendre son sérieux, il regarda à gauche et à droite cherchant désespérément la salle où il aurait pu oublier le cadeau de son père. Al à ses côtés, il fit quelques pas en avant dans le couloir.

- Allons-y au hasard, suggéra-t-il.

Il entendit le grondement d'approbation d'Albus, et, au même moment, il sentit comme un coup de vent au-dessus de sa tête.

- Nom d'une bouse de dragon, siffla Albus entre ses dents.

Toutes les torches accrochées au mur avaient été soufflées, et le couloir était plongé dans la pénombre.

- _Lumos_, soufflèrent-ils à l'unisson.

Rien ne se produisit.

- _Incendio ?_ tenta Albus.

Le couloir resta plongé dans le noir, et pas la moindre lueur ne vint jeter sur les murs ses ombres tremblotantes

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je ne sais pas, coupa Scorpius.

- Peeves, à tous les coups.

- Sans doute.

- Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée du Pérou.

- Evidemment.

Scorpius eut un long soupir désabusé, et tenta de regagner le centre du couloir.

- Aïe, c'était mon pied ! protesta Albus.

- Désolé.

- Il faut regagner l'escalier.

- Vas-y si tu veux. Moi, je continue à chercher.

Il pouvait presque _voir_ Albus lever les yeux au ciel.

- Bon, d'accord. Mais tu m'énerves.

Scorpius eut un ricanement et lui agrippa fermement le poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je n'ai pas envie de passer mon temps à te heurter à chaque pas.

Al ouvrit la bouche, une sensation étrange et familière se propageant en lui comme une vague, mais il ne pensait pas que le moment fusse idéal pour déclencher un conflit, aussi choisit-il de se taire, pour l'instant tout du moins. Scorpius et sa _fichue_ manie de _régenter_,si possible _tout ce qui était à sa portée_. Il frissonna et son souffle s'égara quelque part du côté de sa trachée.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Sans qu'il s'en rende compte, la voix de Scorpius s'était faite basse.

- Je crois… que j'ai senti quelque chose, confia Albus, ses yeux furetant de droite à gauche pour tenter de percer les ténèbres, mais il n'arrivait même pas à voir les doigts de Scorpius crispés sur son poignet.

Il avait la très nette impression qu'ils tournaient en rond. Maudit Peeves ! Comme en écho à cette pensée, il entendit un rire plus ou moins diabolique.

- _Stup…_

- Tu es malade ? s'exclama Scorpius en lui saisissant le bras à tâtons. On ne voit rien ! Ne commence pas à jeter des sorts à l'aveuglette.

- Je sais où tu te trouves, dit Al. Je ne risque pas de te toucher.

- Peu importe, trancha Scorpius, dont les joues avaient un peu rosi dans l'obscurité totale.

Il leur fit prudemment faire demi-tour.

- Scorpius !

- Quoi _encore_ ? s'énerva son ami, qui cherchait des yeux une porte.

- Regarde.

Il y avait bien une porte. La première pensée de Scorpius fut que c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. La seconde, que théoriquement, étant donné cette fichue poudre d'obscurité, il n'aurait _pas_ dû la voir. La troisième, que ce débile d'Al s'avançait à grands pas vers ce qui ne pouvait être qu'une source d'ennuis potentiels.

- Al…

- C'est quoi, cette pièce ?

A regret, se maudissant, sachant qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose de profondément stupide, se détestant de le faire en toute connaissance de cause, il passa la porte à la suite de son meilleur ami. Il s'arrêta sur le seuil et la porte se referma derrière lui.

- Oh, non.

C'était un pur et simple cauchemar. Il tenta de rouvrir la porte de cette salle mystérieuse, mais elle resta obstinément close. Sur les murs, des torches s'enflammèrent.

C'était une simple salle, une cellule, même. Il n'y avait que quatre murs de pierre brute, un sol dallé et froid, et aucun ornement, sauf…

- Al, sois gentil, ne t'approche pas de ce truc.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Scorpius enfouit son visage dans ses mains, regardant entre ses doigts écartés son meilleur ami s'approcher du grand miroir qui trônait au centre de la pièce. Son cadre d'or sculpté et les deux pieds pourvus de griffes sur lesquels il était dressé semblaient exercer sur son ami une attraction irrésistible.

- « Riséd elrue ocnot edsi amega siv notsap ert nomen ej », murmura Albus, son regard courant sur les bords du miroir.

- Quoi ? demanda Scorpius d'une voix dont il espérait qu'elle ne tremblait pas.

- Je ne sais pas. C'est ce qui est écrit sur le miroir…

Son murmure s'éteignit tandis qu'il semblait contempler son reflet en fronçant les sourcils. Il eut un mouvement de recul, comme étonné, et son regard se porta sur Scorpius. Il semblait troublé et ses joues étaient rouges, de honte ou d'excitation, Scorpius n'aurait su le dire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien… rien du tout.

Il voulut empêcher Scorpius de s'approcher.

- Tu as vu quelque chose dans le miroir, devina son ami, ses yeux gris se plissant légèrement, tandis que de sa carrure, Albus lui bloquait toujours l'accès à la glace.

- Non, mentit Albus effrontément.

- Menteur. Laisse-moi voir.

Il le repoussa et se planta face à la glace. Un instant, il resta figé, sans comprendre.

- Je ne vois que…

Mais son reflet et celui d'Albus, tout d'abord strictement semblables à leurs doubles du monde physique, semblèrent soudain bouger. Scorpius vit la main de son reflet se poser sur l'épaule d'Albus. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant ses doigts effleurer la nuque du jeune homme à côté de lui, puis descendre dans un geste possessif s'approprier sa hanche. Le Scorpius du miroir lui fit un clin d'œil, avant de faire pivoter Albus en face de lui et…

Scorpius sursauta et s'éloigna du miroir, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il osa tourner son regard vers Al qui continuait à fixer le miroir avec des yeux à la fois effarés et avides. Vite, il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose à dire.

- Il fait froid, ici.

Il s'assena une gifle mentale pour la stupidité de sa réplique et se heurta à Albus lorsqu'une cheminée se matérialisa sur le mur d'en face et qu'un tapis épais poussait sous leurs pieds. Albus tressaillit et s'éloigna de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cet endroit ? se demanda-t-il à voix haute.

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, puis :

- Les murs sont un peu nus.

Aussitôt, il vit des tableaux surgir de nulle part. Il eut le temps de voir un lever de soleil, un ouragan au-dessus d'une mer d'obsidienne, un autre tableau qui représentait une clairière auprès de laquelle coulait une rivière, et ouvrit à nouveau la bouche d'un air enthousiaste.

- Tais-toi !

La main de Scorpius se plaqua sur ses lèvres pour le bâillonner.

- Surtout, ne dis rien, marmonna le jeune homme. Je _connais _cette salle. C'est la vieille Salle sur Demande. Mon père m'a raconté que le jour de la Bataille Finale, un type de sa bande y a déclenché un Feudeymon et que, depuis, elle a des ratés. Alors, s'il te plaît, ne fais pas ton Gryffondor, d'accord ? Tu es un _Serpentard_. Tu es rusé, vicieux, peureux et _surtout_ tu réfléchis avant de faire n'importe quoi.

Il le relâcha, tâchant de passer outre le regard indigné et furieux de son condisciple.

- Elle m'a l'air de fonctionner très bien.

Scorpius eut un grognement.

- Comme dit le sage, « dans le doute, abstiens-toi ». Je ne tiens pas à finir englouti par une montagne de tableaux ou de je ne sais quoi.

Albus acquiesça et, à nouveau, prit ses distances. La porte par laquelle ils étaient entrés grinça et claqua.

- Nom d'une bouse de dragon…

Un peu effrayé, il sortit sa baguette magique, imité par Scorpius. Leurs regards allaient de droite à gauche, tentant de déterminer l'origine du comportement pour le moins étrange de la porte. Il y eut un « pop » et au pied du panneau de bois apparut une caisse de bouteilles de Whisky Pur Feu.

- La salle n'est pas censée être capable de produire de la nourriture… Il y a quelqu'un, ici.

Ils restèrent silencieux, dos à dos, leurs baguettes levées.

- C'est Halloween, n'est-ce pas ? souffla Al à voix basse.

- Oui.

- La nuit où les esprits sont censés revenir et tourmenter les vivants.

- Oui. Mais revenir d'où ?

- Peu importe. Mais tu dois avoir eu deux-trois ancêtres pas très sympathiques.

Scorpius eut un rire qui se bloqua dans sa gorge.

- _Hominum revelio_, murmura Albus.

Le sortilège n'eut aucun effet et Scorpius baissa sa baguette.

- Il n'y a personne de vivant, ici, dit-il, les sourcils froncés.

- A part nous, tu veux dire.

- A part nous.

- Et les esprits ?

- Al, si tu veux te battre contre un esprit, je dois t'avertir que nos compétences seront très limitées…

- Je sais. Toi et ta satanée chevalière…

Scorpius observa Albus remettre sa baguette dans la poche arrière de son jean, avant d'ôter sa robe de sorcier.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

- Je me mets à l'aise, dit Al d'un ton bravache, sans oser toutefois le regarder. Ca te pose un problème ?

- Pas du tout.

- Bien.

Sa robe repliée sur son avant-bras, Al fronça les sourcils.

- Je voudrais un canapé.

Il apparut sans bruit, non loin du miroir. Scorpius parut s'étouffer.

- Tu es complètement mala…

- Et une table basse.

A nouveau, la Salle exauça son désir.

- Tu vois ? dit Al en tournant vers son ami des yeux brillants. Elle marche très b…

Un soudain grondement courut dans les murs, comme si la Salle frissonnait.

- Al, si on ne meurt pas à cause de tes conneries, je te tue quand on sort d'ici.

Le tremblement s'apaisa enfin et Al, en nage, se laissa tomber sur le canapé, haletant.

- Tu _refais _ça une _seule_ et_ unique_ fois, et je te promets que ta mère ne pourra plus te reconnaître.

Albus acquiesça d'un signe de tête et se releva, laissant sa robe de Serpentard sur le dossier du canapé. Il s'approcha de la caisse de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire, exactement ? interrogea Scorpius d'une voix mal assurée.

- Je ne _crois _pas, je _fais_. Plus exactement, je fête Halloween.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui. Vu qu'à cause d'une certaine personne et de sa _chevalière_, je ne vais pas avoir droit au dessert !

Il se vautra littéralement dans le canapé, fit apparaître deux verres dans lesquels il versa une bonne rasade de liquide ambré. Avec un soupir, il en donna un à Scorpius et vida le sien d'un trait. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsque la boisson lui brûla la gorge.

- Tu crois qu'on peut sortir ?

Scorpius tenta de peser de tout son poids contre la porte, mais la Salle n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à les relâcher de sitôt. Il hocha la tête en signe de dénégation et soupira, buvant une gorgée de Whisky Pur Feu, sans remarquer qu'Al vidait déjà son deuxième verre.

- Alors ? Tu as vu quoi, dans le miroir ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix un peu rauque à cause de la boisson.

- Rien, dit Scorpius d'une voix sombre.

- Tu es passé par toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

- Rien, répéta le jeune homme avec une mauvaise foi évidente.

Al se leva et s'approcha dangereusement de son ami qui détourna le regard. Lorsqu'il se fut approché si près que Scorpius pouvait sentir le torse de son ami effleurer le sien, il approcha ses lèvres de l'oreille du jeune Malefoy et chuchota à voix basse :

- Menteur.

Scorpius déglutit avec difficulté. La voix, l'intonation, la sensation du souffle d'Albus contre son cou, l'expression à la fois moqueuse et lascive, tout était… merveilleusement bien calculé.

- Al, je crois que tu es…

- Un peu ivre, sans doute, acheva celui-ci à sa place.

Les yeux verts le transpercèrent.

- Mais pas encore assez pour ne plus savoir ce que je fais.

Les doigts d'Al effleurèrent la joue de marbre, les yeux verts se plissèrent.

- Puisque tu refuses résolument de me faire partager ce que tu as vu dans le miroir, moi, je vais te montrer ce que j'y vois.

Scorpius sentit son souffle se figer dans sa poitrine tandis que l'index d'Albus passait sur sa lèvre inférieure.

- Scorpius…

Tout le corps de l'interpellé se tendit. Jamais la voix d'Albus n'avait chuchoté, murmuré, susurré son nom avec autant d'intensité, autant de… sensualité.

- Oui ? parvint-il à émettre d'une voix étranglée.

La main étrangère vint se lover dans sa nuque, un pouce retraça le dessin de sa mâchoire.

- Arrête-moi, souffla Albus.

Inexplicablement, Scorpius regarda le visage fin d'Al se rapprocher inexorablement. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir la lueur mystérieuse flamboyer dans les yeux verts, celle qu'il avait si souvent admirée lorsqu'ils riaient ensemble, le tracer de ses lèvres, celles qu'il avait si souvent rêvé d'embrasser lorsqu'il le voyait les caresser du bout de sa plume en réfléchissant. Il vit le nez droit, les pommettes hautes. Et soudain, il ne vit plus rien du tout.

Parce qu'il avait fermé les yeux sous la pression que les lèvres d'Albus faisaient subir aux siennes, et qu'il n'existait plus que ce baiser, que leurs corps étroitement pressés, que les doigts d'Albus qui couraient dans ses mèches blondes.

Dans le miroir, l'image d'un homme à la longue barbe argentée eut un sourire satisfait et déposa sur le reflet de la table basse une chevalière en argent frappée des armoiries Malefoy. Le bruit que fit l'anneau en tombant sur la table du monde réel attira un instant l'attention de Scorpius, puis celui-ci ferma à nouveau les yeux tandis que ses mains agrippaient avec force la chemise d'Al. Bientôt, son père aurait bien d'autres raisons de le tuer qu'à cause d'une stupide _chevalière_.

Dans le miroir, Albus Dumbledore sourit encore plus largement, et la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas.


	7. OS 7 : Un peu de magie, beaucoup d'amour

**Archives de la famille M alefoy (25 décembre 2023) : Un peu de magie et beaucoup d'amour **

**Résumé : **Lorsque Scorpius Malefoy et Albus Potter décident de sortir ensemble, il suffit d'un rien pour que les familles s'en mêlent…

**Disclaimers : **toujours J.K. Rowling.

**Pairings : **Albus S. Potter/Scorpius H. Malefoy

**Rating : **T

Histoire à caractère homosexuel (homophobes s'abstenir)

**Note : **Cet OS fait suite à « Halloween, ou comment y survivre ». Comme toujours, semble-t-il, un point de départ bizarre : envie de voir apparaître la moto de Sirius, envie de s'amuser un peu sur le dos de nos Roméo et Juliette potteriens : Albus et Scorpius. Envie aussi de ridiculiser ce cher Drago, parce que, avouons-le, voir un Malefoy soumis à sa femme comme Arthur à Molly Weasley, c'est drôle, non ?

L'action débute une semaine après que Scorpius et Albus se soient embrassés pour la première fois, dans la Salle sur Demande.

ooo

« Il faut savoir trois choses : la première, c'est que quand on s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy, Noël, ça craint vraiment. Le réveillon se limite à un dîner avec ma tante Daphné, mon oncle Théodore et ma cousine Amaryllis, et le Nouvel An à une soirée chez mes grands-parents Malefoy, Lucius et Narcissa. La deuxième, que quand on s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy et qu'on a dix-sept ans, là, ça craint _vraiment_. La troisième, que quand on s'appelle Scorpius Malefoy, qu'on a dix-sept ans et qu'on sort avec Albus Potter, Noël, c'est tout simplement insoutenable. » (Scorpius Malefoy, petite note retrouvée sur son exemplaire d'_Histoire de la Magie_)

8 novembre 2023

_« Cher Albus,_

_J'avais cru que les rumeurs étaient fausses, et que la dernière lettre de Lily, il y a trois jours, pour m'assurer qu'elle t'avait vu embrasser Scorpius Malefoy dans le Couloir des Enchantements était une bonne farce pour Halloween, il y a une semaine. _

_Force est d'admettre que la Beuglante reçue ce matin, expédiée par le très distingué Drago Malefoy, et qui a explosé sur la table de la cuisine, est une preuve on ne peut plus convaincante que les bruits qui courent dans et en dehors de Poudlard étaient justifiés. _

_Grand-Père Weasley t'en veut beaucoup de sortir avec un Sang-Pur, sache-le, et tu subiras sans doute un interrogatoire dans les règles de la part de James (qui a failli faire une crise cardiaque, mais qui, je te rassure, a surmonté le choc… plus ou moins), ainsi que de celle de Teddy et de Victoire (à croire que leur propre vie de couple ne les satisfait plus et qu'ils sont obligés d'aller fouiner dans celle des autres). Grand-mère Molly, en revanche, est ravie, mais s'inquiète de votre très, très, très lointaine parenté dans la généalogie Sang-Pur. _

_Trève de plaisanteries, tu t'inquiètes sans doute de la réaction de ton père. Je ne te mentirai pas en disant qu'il n'a pas été surpris par la nouvelle (comme nous tous, d'ailleurs). Mais, au final, je pense qu'il a admis depuis longtemps que tu n'étais pas lui (le fait que tu sois à Serpentard en est un bon aperçu), et que tu pouvais par conséquent sortir avec qui tu voulais, y compris le fils de son ennemi d'enfance. Evite seulement, dans les premiers temps, de t'afficher un peu trop avec lui en sa présence. Par exemple, je pense que vous devriez vous abstenir d'échanger un « très long au revoir se passant de mots », pour reprendre l'expression de ta tante Hermione, lorsqu'il viendra vous chercher, toi et Lily, pour les vacances de Noël. _

_En parlant d'Hermione, j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait s'étouffer de rire lorsque ton oncle Ron (au bord de l'apoplexie) lui a appris la nouvelle. Il semble que l'idée de Drago Malefoy apprenant que son fils sort non seulement avec un Sang-Mêlé mais en plus avec le fils de Harry Potter est très amusante, de son point de vue. Je préfèrerais ne pas jouer les mauvaises langues (surtout que je suis certaine que tu montreras cette lettre à Scorpius pas plus tard que dans trente secondes), mais je pense qu'elle a raison. _

_J'imagine que tu as pour l'instant suffisamment d'informations à traiter et je vais éviter de te tourmenter davantage._

_Embrasse de ma part et de celle de ton père ta sœur et tes cousins. _

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman. »_

Aussi cette lettre, reçue au déjeuner par Albus Potter après une matinée déjà éprouvante, fut-elle la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Un flot de jurons pour la plupart inédits se déversa de la bouche du fils cadet de Harry Potter. A côté de lui, Scorpius Malefoy haussa les sourcils d'un air affligé.

- Al, un peu de politesse, s'il te plaît.

Sur le moment, il crut que ledit Al allait le frapper, mais c'était une lettre tracée d'une écriture féminine, et, à n'en pas douter, maternelle, que son tout récent petit ami lui planta sous le nez, trop près pour qu'il puisse en lire un seul mot.

- On est mal, annonça Al d'une voix sombre.

Sans comprendre, Scorpius lui arracha la lettre et la lut d'un trait. Son visage déjà pâle blêmit encore, jusqu'à frôler une agréable teinte cadavérique.

- Mille Gorgones, souffla-t-il, interdit.

- Tu l'as dit.

Albus donna un coup de couteau rageur dans son steak et éprouva un vif contentement en imaginant à la place de la viande mutilée sa petite sœur. La traîtresse… L'expression du visage de Scorpius, dont le regard était braqué sur la table des Gryffondor, à l'autre bout de la salle, reflétait exactement le désir de vengeance qu'il sentait parcourir ses veines.

- Mon père risque de ne pas prendre très bien la chose, énonça d'un ton presque calme le futur déshérité Malefoy.

- C'est un euphémisme, rétorqua Al. Tu vas recevoir ton courrier, toi aussi, j'imagine.

- Connaissant mon père, je vais recevoir _pire_ que du courrier.

- Sincèrement, tu penses qu'il peut y avoir pire qu'une lettre comme celle-là, demanda Albus d'un ton irrité. A part une Beuglante, bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas que ton père voudra attirer davantage l'attention sur le fait que…

Sa voix s'éteignit et ses joues prirent une couleur rose vif. L'expression de Scorpius s'adoucit.

- Que son héritier entretient une relation avec… comment a dit ta mère, déjà ? Ah oui, « un Sang-Mêlé et qui plus est, avec le fils de Harry Potter », acheva-t-il à la place d'Albus.

Tous deux soupirèrent en échangeant un regard mi-abattu, mi-attendri, et, soudain, les yeux gris de Scorpius fixèrent un point dans la foule de hiboux qui tournait au-dessus des tables.

- Oh, non…

Le hibou grand-duc de ses parents se posa dans un bruit feutré, la tête fièrement levée, son regard ambre posé presque avec moquerie sur son maître.

- Merveilleux, marmonna Scorpius en détachant de la patte du hibou un rouleau de parchemin avec une telle prudence qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de quelque chose d'extrêmement venimeux, voire de mortel.

Pendant un instant, tous deux regardèrent fixement la lettre, sans se soucier des regards tournés vers eux. La rumeur – sans doute lancée par cette fouineuse de Lily – que Potter et Malefoy sortaient ensemble s'était répandue dans l'école à la vitesse de la Poudre de Cheminette, et tous deux, dans les couloirs, dans la salle commune, dans les salles de classe, aux banquets, sentaient peser sur eux les regards de tous les autres élèves. On murmurait sur leur passage et seul le fait que son père ne lui pardonnerait pas deux infractions en même temps (sortir avec Scorpius Malefoy _et_ tuer un de ces crétins de deuxième année qui les fixaient avec des yeux ronds à la sortie du cours de Sortilèges) avait retenu Albus de jeter à ces petits imbéciles un sort dont ils ne se remettraient définitivement pas.

Puis, lentement, comme s'il craignait qu'il prenne feu entre ses doigts, Scorpius déroula le parchemin. Son visage parut encore plus perplexe qu'Albus lorsque lui-même avait reçu la lettre de sa mère.

- C'est _pire_ ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- C'est une calamité, parvint à chuchoter Scorpius, l'air de ne pas en croire ses yeux.

Sans un mot de plus, il tendit la lettre à son condisciple. Elle était plus courte que celle que Ginny, beaucoup plus courte.

_« Cher Scorpius,_

_Prépare-toi à une surprise de taille en même temps qu'à une visite impromptue._

_Je t'aime,_

_Maman._

_P.S. : j'ai essayé de l'en dissuader. »_

- Et en langage normal, ça donne quoi ?

Scorpius ne répondit pas tout de suite.

- On a quoi comme cours, là, maintenant ?

- Euh… double-cours de Potions, il me semble, répondit Albus, déconcerté. Pourq… ?

- Viens, on sort, dit Scorpius à toute allure. Je n'en peux plus.

Sans y penser, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Albus et se leva. Il y eut un soupir collectif, comme s'ils venaient _enfin_ de faire le geste que chacun attendait de voir. D'un pas décidé, Scorpius se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor.

- POTTER ! rugit-il.

Le ton était sans équivoque. Il n'y avait qu'un seul Potter capable de pousser Scorpius Malefoy dans un tel état de nerfs. Lily Luna Potter se retourna sur son banc, où elle discutait tranquillement avec sa cousine Rose, et adressa au jeune Serpentard et à son frère aîné un sourire éblouissant, posant au passage un regard appréciateur sur leurs mains jointes. Scorpius rougit, mais ne repoussa pas Al.

- Que ce soit clair, Potter. A la prochaine nouvelle incartade de ce genre, je te tue.

Il jeta un coup d'œil en biais à Albus.

- Ou disons que je me chargerais que tu te rappelles que ce n'est _pas_ le genre de choses à faire.

Lily soupira d'un air ennuyé, mais son regard restait diabolique.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part, dit-elle d'un ton suggestif, dans un murmure parfaitement audible pour ses voisins.

Un éclat de rire secoua les quelques Gryffondor qui avaient entendu, et Albus pressa davantage la main de Scorpius dans la sienne pour l'empêcher de recourir à une solution radicale pour faire taire l'insolente.

- Tu n'aurais pas pu la fermer, Lily ? dit-il d'un ton las à sa petite sœur, et celle-ci eut une expression coupable. Ca va être l'enfer avec les parents, maintenant.

- De même qu'avec les frères, les oncles, les tantes, les cousins, les grands-parents, enchaîna Scorpius, toujours furieux.

Lily haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent. Son visage était redevenu mutin. Albus poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme et tira Scorpius dans le grand Hall, à l'abri des regards indiscrets de la Grande Salle.

- Je sais que tu n'aimes pas que je dise ça, mais je _hais_ véritablement ta sœur, dit le jeune Malefoy, les dents serrées.

Albus fit une grimace, mais acquiesça. Les lèvres de Scorpius se posèrent sur les siennes, dans une seconde aérienne.

- Et ça, c'est pour me faire pardonner.

Albus pouffa, et ils n'entendirent pas les éclats de voix dans l'escalier de marbre.

- Enfin, Monsieur, vous n'avez aucun droit…

- Mr. le Directeur, j'estime avoir tous les droits lorsqu'il s'agit de mon _fils_.

- Mais votre fils est en parfaite sant…

- Voyez-vous ça ? Si les rumeurs qu'on m'a rapportées sont vraies, permettez-moi d'en douter _sincèrement _!

- Drago ! protesta une voix féminine, outrée.

L'attention des deux jeunes hommes était bien trop absorbée par la main que Scorpius glissait sous la chemise d'Albus pour se préoccuper d'un détail tel qu'un homme pâle, au nez pointu et à la chevelure argentée surgissant comme un diable fou au pied des escaliers où ils se tenaient enlacés, en compagnie d'une belle femme brune et de Mr. Forwell, le directeur.

- Qu'est-ce que… ? balbutia Mr. Malefoy.

Scorpius sursauta et se détacha aussitôt d'Albus.

- Bonjour, Pap… commença-t-il aimablement, les joues toujours rouges et les cheveux un peu en bataille, mais l'expression de son père le dissuada de continuer.

Drago Malefoy semblait ne pas y croire. Clignant des yeux, voulant manifestement dire quelque chose sans pouvoir toutefois s'y résoudre, il fixait Albus de ses yeux gris et froids, au bord de l'apoplexie. Pendant un instant, ce dernier crut qu'il allait lui jeter un sort, et personne ne vit la main de Scorpius plonger dans sa poche pour être prêt, le cas échéant, à brandir sa baguette magique. Puis, le visage de Drago reprit une expression normale et son regard toujours un peu sonné alla de son fils à celui de Harry Potter. Il était vrai que le garçon ressemblait trait pour trait à Potter.

- Qu'avez-vous fait à mon fils ? demanda-t-il d'une voix, qui, si elle était calme, restait glacée.

- Euh… je… je l'ai embrassé, hésita Albus, sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

Mr. Malefoy eut un geste impatient de la main.

- Je ne parlais pas de vos _émois hormonaux_, Mr. Potter. Quel sortilège avez-vous pu utiliser ?

- Drago ! s'indigna à nouveau la femme à côté d'eux, en laquelle Albus reconnut Astoria, la mère de Scorpius.

- Malefoy ! rugit une autre voix.

- Oh non, souffla Albus.

Un cauchemar. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar qui entrait par les lourdes portes de chêne du château dans la vie déjà vaguement compliquée d'Albus.

- Je l'avais dit ! s'exclama Harry en pointant sur Malefoy un index accusateur. Je _savais _que tu réagirais comme ça.

- Chéri, souffla Ginny, manifestement aussi gênée qu'Astoria.

Scorpius et Albus, pétrifiés l'un à côté de l'autre, regardèrent d'un air horrifié leurs pères se toiser d'un air peu amène. Puis…

- Ginevra, quelle bonne surprise !

Mrs. Malefoy s'approcha avec grâce de Ginny et l'embrassa d'un air enjoué sur chaque joue. Ginny se raidit un peu, puis entra dans le jeu d'Astoria, sous les yeux médusés de leurs époux.

- Cela fait tellement longtemps… Comment allez-vous ? pépia Ginny.

- A merveille. Si l'on excepte que je dois escorter Drago ici pour…

Elle secoua la tête d'un air agacé, et Ginny échangea avec elle un regard entendu.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ton père, Albus, dit Astoria en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser à son tour.

- Bonjour, Mrs. Malefoy, bégaya Al d'un air incertain en risquant un coup d'œil vers son père.

Scorpius prit une profonde inspiration et fit la bise à Mrs. Potter qui se mordait manifestement la lèvre pour ne pas rire. Lorsqu'Astoria et Ginny eurent épuisé tous leurs artifices de diversion, il ne resta plus que Drago et Harry qui se fixaient en chiens de faïence. Astoria adressa à son mari un regard sans réplique et Drago concéda la défaite. Il tendit une main vers Harry, qui la serra sans hésiter davantage.

- Bonjour, Potter.

Harry acquiesça d'un signe de tête, puis, en même temps, les deux pères se tournèrent vers leurs fils. Inconsciemment, Scorpius s'était rapproché d'Albus et leurs doigts, sans oser s'accrocher, se frôlaient régulièrement. Une bouffée de courage enfla dans la poitrine d'Albus et il trouva le cran de présenter une main, certes un peu tremblante, à Mr. Malefoy.

- Bonjour, Mr. Malefoy, dit-il d'une voix qu'il espérait assurée. Albus Potter.

- Difficile de ne pas le savoir, siffla Malefoy entre ses dents, tandis que Scorpius, encouragé par l'exemple d'Al, saluait Harry.

Mr. Forwell, à quelques pas de là, eut l'air soulagé.

- J'ai été ravie de vous revoir, assura Astoria en prenant fermement la main de son mari, qui semblait manifestement vouloir discuter davantage avec son fils et Albus.

Ginny eut un sourire factice tandis que le couple Malefoy, après un dernier au revoir, remontait l'escalier. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui continuait à fixer Scorpius. Celui-ci, mal à l'aise, soutint le regard émeraude en se disant qu'après tout, Albus l'avait toisé plus méchamment lorsqu'il monopolisait la salle de bains, le matin. Puis, le père d'Al soupira et eut un sourire.

- Je crois que nous allons vous laisser avant que l'heure du déjeuner s'achève. Désolé de nous être imposés.

Il embrassa son fils sur le front, serra la main de Scorpius. Ginny leur dit au revoir, et eux sortirent par les grandes portes du château, jusque dans le parc, pour rejoindre Pré-au-Lard où ils pourraient transplaner.

ooo

- Je trouve ce garçon charmant, dit Astoria en s'asseyant sur un des petits fauteuils moelleux du petit salon.

Son mari eut un grognement qui n'engageait à rien et se servit un verre de scotch avant d'aller s'asseoir en face de sa femme.

- Quoi ? demanda Astoria. Je pensais que tu avais fait la paix avec Harry Potter ! Il a été invité à _notre mariage_ et _nous_ au sien !

- C'est vrai, admit Drago.

- Alors, pourquoi ce scandale parce que notre fils sort avec le sien ?

- Je ne sais pas… J'étais d'accord pour que nos fils soient amis, bien sûr, mais de là à…

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Astoria, charitable, n'insista pas.

- En tout cas, tu as intérêt à te faire à l'idée. Parce que s'il s'avère – ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai _s'il s'avère_ – que leur histoire est sérieuse, nous allons être amenés à voir les Potter _très souvent_.

Drago haussa les yeux au ciel.

- Ne _commence pas _à bassiner Scorpius avec des histoires de mariage, je t'en prie. Laisse-le vivre un peu.

- Fais-en autant, Drago.

Le visage un peu fermé, elle se leva, rajusta la jupe de son tailleur gris perle et quitta la pièce. Son mari soupira et la suivit.

- Attends-moi !

Exaspérée, Mrs. Malefoy se retourna. Drago, contrit, lui prit la main.

- Astoria, je suis désolé.

- J'espère bien, dit-elle un peu brusquement. Parce que Scorpius, que tu le veuilles ou non, est heureux !

Son expression s'adoucit.

- Tu devrais lui écrire un mot. Pour lui dire que tu es content pour lui et Albus.

- Mais…

- Drago Malefoy ! s'emporta sa femme. C'est _ton fils_, il a un petit ami et il est _heureux _! Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de lui faire savoir que_ son_ bonheur _te_ rend heureux.

- C'est vraiment important ? tenta Drago d'une petite voix.

Le regard que lui lança sa femme aurait suffi à pétrifier quelqu'un avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité qu'un Basilic, et Mr. Malefoy alla s'asseoir dans son bureau, maudissant les Potter de la première à la dernière génération.

ooo

Harry Potter grommelait en faisant tourner entre ses doigts la plume d'aigle, regardant le parchemin vierge comme s'il voulait le voir soudain prendre feu. Il aurait volontiers passé la tête par l'ouverture de son bureau pour voir si la voie était libre, mais il craignait qu'un maléfice de sa femme ne l'empêche de fuir ses responsabilités.

Il soupira. Il avait cru que _rien _ne pourrait être pire, pour un père, que de répondre à la sempiternelle question « Comment on fait les bébés ? ». Il n'avait _jamais _imaginé devoir un jour féliciter son fils pour la relation qu'il entretenait avec _Scorpius Malefoy_.

_« Cher Albus… »_

ooo

- Ca a été plutôt affreux, non ? marmonna Albus.

Scorpius acquiesça en silence. Il lui prit la main, sans pouvoir s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil à droite et à gauche, dans la hantise que son père surgisse à nouveau et les surprenne en flagrant délit d'_émois hormonaux_, comme il disait si bien.

- On retourne à la salle commune ? tenta Al, inquiet de son silence.

Cette fois, Scorpius réagit.

- Oui, approuva-t-il, manifestement soulagé. Un mot de passe entre mon père et nous, ça ne sera pas de trop.

Albus eut un pâle sourire et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers les cachots. La salle commune était pleine à craquer, et finalement, Scorpius soupira et entraîna Al à sa suite vers la salle où le cours de l'après-midi devait avoir lieu.

- Ca va, Al ?

Le ton de Scorpius était soucieux et Albus se rendit compte qu'il avait fixé pendant trente bonnes secondes la jointure entre deux pierres du mur.

- Oh ! Euh, très bien. Juste…

- Effrayé par mon père. C'est normal, tu sais.

Albus eut un petit rire.

- Ton père ne me fait pas peur. C'est juste… bizarre qu'ils réagissent de manière aussi disproportionnée alors qu'on sort ensemble depuis… quoi ? une semaine ?

- Ouais, renchérit Scorpius sans y penser. Imagine ce que ce sera dans dix ans.

Pendant un instant, Scorpius ne sembla pas avoir conscience de la bouche d'Albus qui s'ouvrait silencieusement dans une expression de surprise. Puis il rougit fortement.

- Euh… je voulais dire… Je ne parlais pas de…

Le doigt qui se posa sur ses lèvres le fit taire.

- Tais-toi, dit Al d'un ton enjôleur. Surtout, ne gâche pas tout.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil tandis que la porte de la classe s'ouvrait. Les élèves commençaient à affluer, leur jetant des regards entendus. Rose leur adressa un sourire embarrassé.

- Tante Ginny nous a raconté. Lily est désolée, dit-elle précipitamment.

Scorpius eut un grognement.

- C'est bon, on est vivants.

ooo

9 novembre 2023

Scorpius détestait définitivement avoir du courrier pour le déjeuner. Le jour d'avant, une lettre de sa mère lui annonçait sans ambigüité l'intention de son père de venir un tour à Poudlard pour vérifier les rumeurs de ses propres yeux. Que pouvait-elle bien lui dire dans celle-là ?

- Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda Albus à côté de lui.

- Sais pas.

Albus, de son côté, fixait d'un air désemparé la lettre que la chouette familiale lui avait apportée. Puis ils se sourirent, et ouvrirent leur mot en même temps.

_« Cher Scorpius,_

_Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir débarqué sans prévenir hier pendant que tu étais avec Albus. Enfin, d'avoir débarqué, tout court. Je suis sincèrement content que tu aies trouvé quelqu'un avec qui tu puisses être heureux. Le fait qu'il soit Albus Severus Potter n'a aucune importance._

_Fais bien attention à toi._

_Ta mère et moi t'embrassons,_

_Ton père._

_P.S. : passe le bonjour à Albus de notre part. »_

_« Cher Albus,_

_Ta mère me retient prisonnier dans le bureau jusqu'à ce que j'ai fini ce mot. Elle n'a pas apprécié que j'intervienne dans vos affaires, à Scorpius et à toi, et je n'aurais pas dû le faire. Je suis désolé. J'aurais dû comprendre que tu étais assez grand pour savoir ce que tu faisais. Dans un sens, ça aurait pu être pire (un rejeton de Parkinson, par exemple). Je n'aurais pas dû associer Scorpius à son père._

_Je t'aime,_

_Papa._

_P.S. : ta tante Hermione me tanne pour que je vous dise que toi et Scorpius faites un très beau couple. »_

- Ca dit quoi, chez toi ? demanda Scorpius.

- Crois-moi, tu ne veux pas le savoir.

- Mon père te passe le bonjour, figure-toi.

Albus pouffa.

- C'est gentil de sa part. Mon père dit que ma tante trouve qu'on est bien assortis.

Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Scorpius s'étouffa de rire dans son jus de citrouille.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe ? interrogea Al, les sourcils froncés.

- En tout cas, on sait pourquoi mon père a été à Serpentard et pourquoi le tien a failli y atterrir.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ?

- Ils n'ont aucun courage face à leurs femmes.

ooo

7 décembre 2023

- Laisse-moi un peu tranquille, James, souffla Albus à voix basse, pour être sûr que nul ne l'entende à travers les rideaux du lit à baldaquins.

Dans le miroir à Double-Sens, il vit son frère faire la moue.

- Enfin, c'est pas compliqué, comme question. Tu l'aimes, non ?

- Oui, je l'aime, admit Albus à voix basse.

- Depuis combien de temps ?

- Mais je ne sais pas ! Un an, quelque chose comme ça…

- Tant que ça ? Et tu ne l'as dit à personne ?

- J'aurais voulu pouvoir en parler à mon meilleur ami, mais c'était exclu, tu vois ?

- Le sarcasme ne te va pas, Al. Et lui, il t'aime ?

- Je… je crois. Je ne sais pas.

- Il ne te l'a jamais dit ?

- Et alors ? Moi non plus.

- Les Serpentard sont vraiment des handicapés sentimentaux !

- James, si c'est pour m'insulter, je peux très bien couper la comm…

- Non, c'est bon. Je m'excuse, voilà ?

Albus ne répondit pas, et James se considéra comme pardonné.

- Et vous couchez ensemble ?

- James ! s'insurgea Al. Moins fort !

- D'accord, donc la réponse est non. Pourquoi pas ?

- Mais… on est ensemble que depuis un mois… Et puis, tu n'es pas mon conseiller conjugal, tu le sais ?

Mais son frère ne semblait pas vraiment l'écouter.

- En fait, tu as raison. Mieux vaut ne pas lui donner ce qu'il veut tout de suite, surtout si toi, tu l'aimes et que lui, non. J'ai toujours voulu savoir quelle tête avait un Malefoy sexuellement frustré.

- Tu penses qu'il ne m'aime pas ? balbutia Albus.

Il sentit un pincement dans sa poitrine.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je t'ai dit de ne pas coucher avec lui s'il ne t'a pas dit clairement qu'il t'aime.

- Parce que tu t'intéressais à Gemma Wilkins quand tu couchais avec elle, en cinquième année ? Elle se fichait complètement de toi, sans vouloir te vexer.

- Je sais, mais ça, c'était juste pour le sexe. L'idée, c'est que si tu veux une relation durable avec Malefoy…

- Scorpius.

- Peu importe. Enfin, évite de coucher avec lui si tu ne sais pas ce qu'il veut exactement. Je dis ça dans ton intérêt. Après tout, c'est un Malefoy. Vigilance constante.

- James, ce n'est pas que tes conseils éclairés ne m'intéressent pas, je te jure que j'en prends bonne note, mais j'ai un devoir de Sortilèges demain, alors…

- Je vois. Passe une bonne nuit.

- Toi aussi.

- Et, Al…

- Ouais ?

- Pas de conneries, OK ?

Albus soupira.

- OK.

- Terminé.

L'image de James s'effaça et Albus fourra le miroir sous son oreiller. Il marmonna un « _Nox_ » presque inaudible et l'espace du baldaquin fut plongé dans le noir. Les yeux fixés sur le dais de son lit, il s'allongea. Sa respiration était paisible et il ferma les yeux…

- Al !

L'interpellé ouvrit les yeux.

- Scorpius ?

Hébété, il vit dans la pénombre de la chambre son petit ami ouvrir les rideaux du baldaquin pour se glisser à côté de lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ?

Scorpius lui fit signe de parler moins fort, et leva sa baguette.

- _Assurdiato_, chuchota-t-il.

Puis :

- _Lumos_.

A la lueur de la baguette magique, ses yeux gris étincelèrent. Le faisceau lumineux jetait des ombres sur son visage pâle, aux traits parfaits, et Albus le trouva beau.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Je vous ai entendus, dit Scorpius sans détour.

Albus se sentit rougir, et, à nouveau, son cœur se serra.

- Et ? demanda-t-il, craignant la réponse.

Scorpius cilla, les joues rosissant.

- Je ne vais pas te le dire.

Al le toisa sans comprendre. Il s'assit en tailleur face à son petit ami.

- Je ne vais pas te le dire, _ça_, parce que tu vas croire que je ne te le dis que pour… t'avoir.

Albus fronça les sourcils. Scorpius parlait-il de… ?

- Mais sache que je le pense, d'accord ? Je le pense très fort.

Il eut un petit sourire, puis leva son sortilège et étira ses jambes pour regagner son propre lit. Une main se posa sur son épaule pour l'en empêcher.

- Attends.

Scorpius le regarda, manifestement troublé.

- Viens là, murmura Al en agrippant son T-shirt pour le tirer vers lui et l'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux.

Scorpius le regarda dans les yeux, puis dériva sur ses lèvres. Sa respiration s'accéléra imperceptiblement lorsqu'Albus approcha son visage du sien. Leurs souffles se mélangèrent et leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, Scorpius ferma à demi les yeux. Ils restèrent un instant dans cette position, échangeant un baiser qui n'en était pas vraiment un, mais qui faisait pourtant battre leur cœur plus vite.

- Al, souffla Scorpius à regret.

- Hum ? demanda celui-ci, son front appuyé contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

- L'examen de Sortilèges, demain…

Albus grogna et Scorpius sourit. Il embrassa Albus au front, juste sous une mèche de cheveux très ébouriffés.

- Bonne nuit, murmura-t-il.

- Les mecs, on sait que vous vous aimez, mais taisez-vous, s'il vous plaît. Faites ce que vous avez à faire en silence !

La voix ensommeillée d'un de leurs camarades de dortoir brisa leur instant de tendresse. Scorpius laissa ses doigts effleurer la tempe d'Albus, puis regagna son lit.

ooo

14 décembre 2023, 18h

- Je n'ai pas envie d'aller passer les vacances de Noël chez moi, soupira Albus. James ne va pas arrêter de me harceler au sujet du fait que non seulement je suis un Serpentard, mais qu'en plus, je sors avec un Malefoy…

- Je te rappelle que tu es Serpentard avec un ascendant Gryffondor très prononcé. Moi, ma cousine Amaryllis va me demander toutes les cinq minutes en utilisant un ton très suggestif ce que ça fait de sortir avec le fils de Harry Potter… Heureusement que ses parents ont voulu qu'elle étudie à Beauxbâtons, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais fait si…

- Ouais, l'interrompit Albus. Tandis que moi, j'ai ma sœur et mes cousins ici.

Il y eut un instant de silence. Tous deux étaient allongés sur le lit de Scorpius, regardant d'un air maussade le dais du baldaquin.

- Je hais Noël, finit par dire Scorpius.

- Moi aussi.

Nouveau silence.

- Si j'osais, je crois que j'enverrai un hibou à mes parents pour leur dire que je ne rentrerai pas au manoir pour Noël.

- Tu ne le feras pas.

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Al eut un rire.

- Je ne sais pas. Au hasard, parce que tu es un peureux Serpentard ?

- Toi aussi, je te signale, Potter.

- Non, moi, j'ai un « ascendant Gryffondor très prononcé », comme tu le dis si bien. Je suis une contrefaçon.

- Ah, alors toi, tu le ferais ?

- Bien sûr.

- Chiche.

Piqué au vif, Albus se releva en position assise.

- Très bien, je vais le faire ! _Moi_, j'ose.

- Et alors ? Moi aussi !

Ils bondirent en même temps du matelas. Scorpius se prit les pieds dans les rideaux et les déchira en poussant un juron, Albus étouffa une injure peu commune lorsque son petit orteil entra assez violemment en contact avec sa table de nuit. Clopinant, tous deux revinrent vers le matelas avec une Plume Auto-encreuse et un morceau de parchemin. Ils se regardèrent, les yeux un peu plus brillants que d'habitude.

ooo

_« Chère Maman, cher Papa,_

_Je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que je rentre pour Noël cette année, mais les profs n'ont rien trouvé de mieux que de mettre en place des examens pour se préparer aux ASPIC juste après les vacances, et je crois que je ferai mieux de rester à Poudlard pour pouvoir y travailler plus sérieusement. _

_Faites-moi savoir par retour de hibou si ma décision vous convient,_

_Je vous embrasse,_

_Scorpius. »_

_« Bonsoir, tous les deux !_

_Je ne vais pas m'embêter à trouver une fausse excuse que Lily se permettra d'éventer dès qu'elle sera au courant pour ma lettre. Je voulais juste savoir si ça ne vous posait pas de problème si je décidais de rester au château pour les vacances avec Scorpius._

_Il ne s'agit pas d'une demande d'autorisation, mais simplement d'un renseignement pour savoir si je dois m'attendre à des réflexions désagréables la prochaine fois qu'on se verra._

_Je vous aime, _

_Joyeux Noël,_

_Al. »_

- Vas-y, envoie-la !

- Toi d'abord !

- Allez, Al, fais pas de manière, toi, au moins, tu n'as pas menti !

- Trouillard !

- Ah oui ?

- Oui !

- Tu crois ça ?

- Je ne crois pas, je sais que…

Scorpius le fit taire en s'appropriant presque avec violence les lèvres d'Al, qui eut un petit hoquet de surprise, immédiatement suivi d'un soupir d'appréciation lorsqu'il sentit le corps de Scorpius le plaquer contre le mur froid.

- Mr. Potter, Mr. Malefoy ! Il s'agit d'une volière, je vous le rappelle, _pas d'un lieu de dépravation !_

Albus sursauta et retira la main que, dans leur baiser, il avait glissée sous la chemise de son petit ami. Les joues rosies, Scorpius tira sur les pans de son uniforme pour tenter de se donner une attitude moins négligée, sans se rendre compte que sa cravate s'était détachée. Albus, comme toujours lorsqu'il était gêné, passa une main dans ses cheveux et leva des yeux hésitants sur le professeur Londubat.

- Professeur, je… commença-t-il, un peu paniqué.

- Silence, Albus, lui intima le professeur de Botanique.

Il regarda ses deux étudiants d'un air sévère et son regard se posa sur les deux lettres abandonnées sur le plancher couvert de fientes.

- Dépêchez-vous d'envoyer vos hiboux, et retournez dans vos dortoirs.

Il regarda à nouveau Al et Scorpius, mais son expression sévère s'était adoucie.

- C'est la troisième fois cette semaine, et nous ne sommes que jeudi. Si jamais ça se reproduit, je devrai avertir vos parents respectifs. C'est compris ?

Scorpius et Albus hochèrent la tête, mortifiés. Neville sourit.

- Bon. Passez de bonnes vacances.

- Merci, professeur.

Ils entendirent les pas de Neville descendre l'escalier en colimaçon de la tour. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, un petit sourire en coin aux lèvres.

- La probabilité qu'il remonte ? demanda Scorpius.

- Pratiquement nulle, estima Albus, profitant de l'accalmie pour finalement envoyer son message. Tu devrais essayer de mettre la main sur Ptolémée, non ?

Le hibou grand-duc de Scorpius avait mauvais caractère et il fallait souvent s'y mettre à deux pour réussir à l'attraper.

- D'accord, acquiesça Scorpius en sortant sa baguette magique. Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre.

- J'y compte bien.

ooo

16 décembre 2023, 8h30

- Mais, Al, pourquoi… ?

- Arrête, Lily, tu sais très bien que James va me casser les pieds pendant quinze jours avec Scorpius…

- Mais peut-être que si je lui parle, il ne…

- Je préfère rester là avec Scorpius.

- Mais…

- Lily, intervint Rose. Laisse-le.

- Merci, Rose.

- Je le fais simplement parce que Scorpius va commettre un meurtre si la conversation s'éternise.

- Merci, Weasley.

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, Scorpius.

- Pardon. _Rose_.

Scorpius eut un petit grognement et il marmonna quelque chose à propos d'une inacceptable invasion de Gryffondor dans la salle commune des Serpentard. Depuis que, la veille, Lily avait appris qu'Albus n'avait pas l'intention de rentrer avec elle à la maison pour Noël, elle ne cessait de venir le harceler pour tenter de le faire changer d'avis. Harry et Ginny avaient abdiqué et accepté que leur fils cadet passerait les vacances avec le fils de Drago Malefoy. De son côté, Drago n'avait certes pas été convaincu par la pitoyable invention de son fils (« Il pense vraiment que je vais avaler _ça_ ? Rester à Poudlard pour _étudier_ ? s'était-il emporté) mais une petite crise de colère de sa femme l'avait convaincu de donner son accord. Seule Lily n'avait pas perdu espoir de convaincre son frère de repartir avec elle, allant jusqu'à venir le réveiller le premier samedi des vacances.

Albus regarda l'heure qu'affichait sa montre. Il était huit heures et demie, était assis à côté de Scorpius, dans le pyjama qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de troquer contre son uniforme, et attendait patiemment – enfin peut-être pas tant que ça – que sonnent les neuf heures. A cette heure bénie, sa sœur partirait par Poudre de Cheminette, le laissant _seul _avec Scorpius, et il serait libre de finir sa grasse matinée.

- Lily, je crois qu'il faut vraiment y aller. Mr. Forwell a dit qu'on devait être dans son bureau dans un quart d'heure.

Lily grogna, mais finit par se résigner.

- Bon, d'accord, dit-elle d'un ton hautain, le nez en l'air. Je viens. Bonnes vacances, vous deux. Et joyeux Noël.

Rose leur adressa un dernier sourire, auquel Scorpius répondit par un regard assassin. Tous deux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement lorsque Lily et sa cousine firent pivoter le pan de mur qui masquait l'accès à la salle commune des Serpentard et sortirent.

- Al, loin de moi l'idée d'envisager le meurtre envers ta sœur, mais elle est consciente que débarquer à huit heures un _samedi_ n'est pas une initiative de génie ?

- Je sais, soupira Albus.

Il bailla, passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Vais me recoucher, marmonna-t-il, et Scorpius le suivit.

ooo

24 décembre 2023, 14h

Albus jura une nouvelle fois, effrayant deux première année qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux que de se mettre dans ses pattes tandis qu'il cherchait la personne responsable de sa mauvaise humeur.

- Scorpius Hypérion Malefoy, vociférait-il comme un mantra, quand je te mets la main dessus, je te tue.

Bien sûr, il avait conscience qu'il aurait bien de la chance s'il parvenait à le trouver. Depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, une heure plus tôt – parce que bien sûr, Scorpius ne l'avait pas réveillé avant de partir faire il ne savait quoi, ce qui impliquait qu'il avait manqué le repas du réveillon – il n'y avait pas la moindre trace de l'héritier Malefoy dans le château. Pas plus que de la Carte du Maraudeur et de la Cape d'Invisibilité, dont il avait hérité lorsque James avait quitté Poudlard, deux ans plus tôt, bien évidemment.

Albus Potter était donc énervé, mais aussi mort de faim. Il avait fait un tour aux cuisines, bien sûr, mais s'était senti coupable en voyant la centaine de petits elfes écrasée par les préparatifs du dîner, et n'était reparti qu'avec un reste de dessert.

Et à présent, il tournait dans le château, demandant à chaque personne qu'il croisait au détour d'un couloir – et il n'y en avait pas beaucoup, en cette période de Noël où ne restait en général qu'une dizaine d'élèves – si elle n'avait pas vu Scorpius Malefoy. Les élèves le considéraient alors avec une expression de pitié et faisaient signe que non, ils ne l'avaient pas aperçu, avant de chuchoter précipitamment entre eux lorsqu'il leur tournait le dos.

ooo

24 décembre 2023, 17h45

« L'emploi de l'achillée sternutatoire, de la livèche et du cranson officinal dans les Philtres de Confusion et d'Embrouille. »

Albus relisait d'un air maussade le sujet sur lequel il était censé disserter. _Trois heures et quarante-cinq minutes_. Trois heures et quarante-cinq minutes qu'il était sorti de sa salle commune à la recherche de Scorpius, en pure perte. Il avait passé deux heures à interpeller la moindre personne qui passait à sa portée, et depuis plus d'une heure et demie, il s'était réfugié dans la bibliothèque, tentant d'occuper son esprit en attendant que _l'autre_ se décide à montrer le bout de son nez pointu.

Il avait tant et si bien occupé son esprit qu'il avait terminé en _une heure et quarante-cinq minutes_ tous les devoirs que leurs professeurs leur avaient donnés. Seul le sujet de Potions, niveau ASPIC, résistait encore à sa sagacité, mais il décida que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Sa réflexion intense fut interrompue par un bruissement agaçant et il ferma les yeux pour ne pas carboniser la source de tout ce dérangement, un petit colibri de papier qui battait frénétiquement des ailes. Il respira profondément et reposa son regard sur le livre de potions qu'il tenait ouvert devant lui.

Une minute. Un _colibri de papier_ ?

ooo

23 décembre 2023, 18h

- Ah, te voilà, dit Scorpius avec une certaine impatience, comme si c'était _lui_, Albus, qui était en retard. J'ai cru que tu n'avais pas eu mon messa…

Sa voix se perdit lorsque d'une poussée brusque de ses paumes contre son torse, Al le plaqua contre le mur, visiblement furieux.

- Al ? s'étonna Scorpius, les sourcils froncés. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Ne va pas ? _Ne va pas_ ? répéta Al, hors de lui. TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE CA FAIT QUATRE HEURES QUE JE TE CHERCHE ?

- Ne hurle pas comme ça, lui reprocha Scorpius. Si Londubat passe par là, il va…

- Tais-toi ! Au nom de Merlin, où étais-tu passé ?

- Ah, tout de même ! s'exclama Scorpius. Je me demandais quand tu allais enfin vouloir savoir.

- Mais… s'étouffa littéralement d'indignation Al.

- Chut, lui intima son vis-à-vis en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres. Maintenant, je peux bouger ? Pas que ce soit désagréable d'être plaqué contre un mur avec toi, mais…

Albus, les joues en feu, s'écarta aussitôt. Scorpius se demanda s'il devait être satisfait d'être à nouveau libre de ses mouvements ou bien déçu de ne plus avoir le corps tremblant – de colère, mais ça aurait bien pu changer – d'Al contre le sien. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées parasites et attrapa le poignet d'Albus.

- Allez, suis-moi.

- Mais…

- Chut, répéta Scorpius, d'un ton doux.

Il s'approcha si près d'Albus que leurs lèvres se touchaient presque. Un instant, ils restèrent immobiles, se regardant, le souffle plus court qu'à l'ordinaire, puis Scorpius jeta sur eux la cape d'Invisibilité.

- Pourquoi… ? commença Al.

Cette fois, ce fut les lèvres de Scorpius plaquées contre les siennes qui l'empêchèrent de finir sa phrase. Il aurait voulu approfondir le baiser, mais Scorpius se détacha de lui.

- Viens avec moi, dit-il à voix très basse, contre son oreille.

Albus eut le temps de songer que ce n'était pas juste, qu'avec cette voix basse et érotique, il aurait obéi à tout ce que Scorpius lui demandait de faire, puis il le suivit le long du couloir du quatrième étage, puis dans l'escalier de marbre jusque dans le grand hall. Tous deux échangèrent un regard, rusé pour Scorpius, incertain pour Albus, puis ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas, toujours cachés sous la cape, vers les lourdes portes de chêne.

Toute personne qui serait passée par ici à cet instant aurait déduit, en voyant les battants s'écarter d'eux-mêmes, qu'elle avait fait un peu trop d'excès de boisson en cette veille de Noël.

- Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? demanda Albus.

- Nerveux ? souffla Scorpius avec un sourire.

Al haussa les épaules et son compagnon eut un sourire. Il alluma l'extrémité de sa baguette magique et dirigea vers le sol enneigé le rayon lumineux, pour éclairer leurs pas.

- Scorpius, je…

- Oui ?

- Je m'en voudrais de te contredire, mais je ne crois pas qu'aller près du Saule Cogneur en pleine nuit soit l'idée du siècle.

- C'est l'idée du millénaire, Al, corrigea Scorpius d'une voix douce. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton père ne t'ait pas parlé de…

Il s'interrompit.

- De quoi ?

- Attends.

Albus ne comprenait pas comment Scorpius pouvait être aussi calme alors que le Saule s'agitait à quelques mètres, avec l'évidente intention de les réduire au stade de chair à dragon.

- Reste là, lui ordonna Scorpius d'une voix tranquille, et il s'approcha encore plus.

Du moins, il le tenta car la poigne d'Al le retenait fermement en arrière.

- Tu as perdu la tête ? demanda le jeune homme, soucieux.

- Je me sens très bien, démentit Scorpius. Deux secondes, et je t'explique.

Un Sortilège de Lévitation plus tard et le Saule Cogneur s'immobilisait. Albus se sentit tiré en avant et Scorpius le traîna dans un trou à la base du tronc. Après avoir passé un bon bout de temps à ramper dans un tunnel, tous deux débouchèrent dans la Cabane Hurlante.

Mais elle ne ressemblait plus du tout à la Cabane Hurlante. Les fenêtres étaient toujours obstruées par des planches, mais Scorpius avait déblayé le sol des débris de meubles qui y avaient autrefois traîné, il avait usé et abusé de sortilèges ménagers pour la récurer, et un petit sapin de Noël – à moitié chauve, il fallait le reconnaître, mais décoré avec goût – trônait dans un coin, à côté de la cheminée.

- Qu'est-ce que… ?

- Ca m'a pris beaucoup plus de temps que prévu, s'excusa Scorpius. J'avais pensé finir ça rapidement, mais la crasse était _vraiment_ tenace.

- C'est la Cabane Hurlante ?

- Bien sûr. Je ne savais pas que ton père ne t'en avait pas parlé.

Albus siffla entre ses dents.

- Il s'en est bien abstenu…

- Pas de chance. Le mien m'a parlé de plein de secrets de Poudlard…

Il agita sa baguette et des dizaines de petites bougies brûlèrent de part et d'autre de la pièce.

- Pas d'électricité, se justifia-t-il.

- Très romantique, répliqua Albus, et les joues de Scorpius s'empourprèrent.

Il s'avança lentement dans la pièce et avisa le petit paquet que Scorpius avait posé sous le sapin.

- J'avais songé à la Salle sur Demande, souffla ce dernier. Mais c'était trop instable, alors…

- Alors tu as décidé de retaper toute une bicoque qui, d'après ce qu'on dit, est complètement délabrée ? acheva Albus, interdit.

- Euh… Oui.

Al eut un sourire.

- Impressionnant.

- J'espère bien, dit Scorpius en lui souriant en retour.

- En revanche, continua le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et en bataille, je suis beaucoup moins impressionné par ta capacité à laisser des mots pour _prévenir_ de où tu étais passé.

- C'était une surprise, se défendit Scorpius. Et je t'ai dit que je croyais avoir fini à temps pour pouvoir…

Il s'interrompit.

- Je sais, marmonna Al. Excuse-moi.

- Non, excuse-_moi_, chuchota Scorpius.

Ils se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, leurs nez s'effleurant sans se toucher. Doucement, Al, qui avait toujours été le plus petit des deux, pencha la tête et déposa un baiser aérien sur la gorge frémissante de Scorpius.

- Fais-toi pardonner, murmura Albus avec la même voix rauque, basse, qu'avait employée Scorpius dans le couloir du quatrième étage.

Son vis-à-vis sentit un frisson courir le long de son échine et un muscle de sa mâchoire se contracta, comme s'il s'efforçait de se contrôler. Albus attendit une seconde, mordit légèrement la nuque blanche et offerte sur laquelle tombaient des mèches de cheveux d'un blond argenté. Il sentit le corps de Scorpius se crisper un peu plus, les mains blanches remonter le long de ses flancs, griffant son dos par-dessus sa robe de sorcier, se loger dans son cou :

- Ne joue pas à ça.

La voix de Scorpius était éraillée, son souffle précipité.

- Je ne joue pas, murmura Albus d'un ton doux.

Il remonta de sa gorge jusqu'à ses lèvres, les embrassa, les mordit légèrement. Scorpius eut un hoquet :

- Arrête.

- Pourquoi ?

La mâchoire de Scorpius se contracta davantage, il ferma étroitement les yeux.

- Parce que je ne te l'ai pas dit.

- Je ne vois aucune logique à ce que tu racontes.

- Je ne t'ai pas dit ce que tu veux entendre, explicita le jeune homme.

Il fallut un instant à Albus pour comprendre ce que voulait dire Scorpius.

- Tu m'as dit que tu le pensais. Fort.

Scorpius eut un vague sourire.

- Oh oui, je le pense.

Leurs lèvres se cherchèrent à nouveau, se trouvèrent, presque avec violence.

- Je te le ferai dire, haleta Al entre deux étreintes.

- Nous verrons ça…

ooo

24 décembre 2023, 23h42

Scorpius ouvrit les yeux en découvrant qu'il était affalé sur le torse d'Albus. Il battit une fois de plus des paupières et réalisa qu'il était assis sur ses genoux, sur le fauteuil qu'il avait réussi à réparer, recroquevillé contre le corps chaud de son petit ami. Il sentit le sternum qui lui servait d'oreiller tressauter et comprit qu'Albus tentait d'étouffer un petit rire. Il se redressa :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Hum, pas grand-chose, admit Al, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Nous nous reposions après une séance de baisers… plutôt intense, et tu t'es endormi sur moi.

Les joues pâles de Scorpius s'empourprèrent.

- Je suis désolé.

- Je t'en prie. Tu es très beau quand tu dors.

- Ah oui ?

- Oui.

- Et je ne suis pas trop lourd ?

- Je suis toujours vivant.

- Logique.

- Oui.

Ils restèrent silencieux un instant, le temps de s'embrasser.

- Scorpius…

- Hum ?

- Je peux te demander ce qui est arrivé à ton sapin ?

Il avait la voix tremblante, tentant de réprimer son fou-rire. Scorpius haussa un sourcil.

- Oh, pas la moindre idée. Mon Sortilège d'Apparition a dû avoir des ratés. Pas moyen d'arranger ça, en tout cas.

- On dirait qu'il s'est battu, et qu'il y a laissé quelques plumes. Enfin, quelques aiguilles.

- Potter, tu as toujours des réflexions stupides à faire.

- Et toi, tu es de très mauvaise humeur quand tu te réveilles, Malefoy.

Nouveau silence, nouveaux sourires, nouveaux baisers. Scorpius laissa échapper un petit gémissement lorsque la main d'Albus se glissa sournoisement sous sa chemise. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs occupations par la sonnerie stridente d'un vieux réveil, posé sur une commode, dans un coin.

- Bientôt minuit, dit Scorpius, répondant au regard frondeur, mi-interrogateur, mi-agacé d'Albus.

- Et alors ? souffla ce dernier contre les lèvres rouges et gonflées, celles qu'il savait si sensibles à ses baisers.

- C'est presque Noël.

Il montra d'un geste du menton le sapin à moitié tondu, et le petit paquet qui attendait sagement sous une branche ornée d'une boule de Noël.

- Oh, comprit Albus.

- Ouvre-le, suggéra Scorpius.

- Il faudrait que tu bouges de mes genoux, pour ça.

Scorpius secoua la tête d'un air consterné, atterré.

- Des fois, Potter, je me demande si tu as vraiment de la bouse de dragon à la place du cerveau.

Albus haussa les sourcils avec un sourire, et Scorpius tâtonna derrière lui pour mettre la main sur sa baguette magique.

- _Accio_, marmonna-t-il en la pointant sur le petit paquet, qui vola à travers la pièce et atterrit dans sa main tendue.

Il le tendit à Al, les joues un peu roses.

- Tiens. Joyeux Noël.

- Merci, souffla Al avec un petit sourire.

Il l'embrassa sur le front, sous les cheveux clairs et fins, puis enleva le petit ruban qui fermait le cadeau.

- Oh, hoqueta-t-il, étonné, en regardant l'éclat d'argent massif.

- Je précise que ce n'est pas une demande en mariage, dit précipitamment Scorpius d'un ton narquois et où pointait une certaine nervosité.

- Mais c'est… Enfin, Scorpius, c'est _ta_ chevalière.

Albus regardait, toujours incrédule, les deux serpents d'argent entrelacés autour d'une pierre d'un vert étincelant le même vert que Serpentard, le même vert que les yeux d'Al. Sur les écailles du premier serpent, on pouvait deviner la lettre B, et sur celles du second se détachait l'initiale M.

- Brutus Malefoy, expliqua Scorpius. C'est celui qui a créé cette bague, au dix-septième siècle.

- Ah, marmonna Albus, incapable de trouver meilleure répartie. Mais… c'est à _toi_. Ton _père_ te l'a transmise, quand tu as eu quinze ans.

- Et je te l'offre.

Il fit une grimace.

- Si ça te gêne, considère que tu en as la garde, vu que je la perds sans cesse.

- Non, non, marmonna Albus. Je suis… Elle est… magnifique. Je suis juste étonné, c'est tout.

Scorpius sourit.

- Et puis, c'est le soir où nous la cherchions qu'on s'est embrassés pour la première fois. Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de l'avoir.

Albus hocha la tête.

- Qui aurait dit que tu étais au fond un grand romantique ?

Scorpius eut un grognement qui s'étouffa lorsqu'Albus posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je suis très touché, confia-t-il avant de reprendre possession de sa bouche. Et très gêné aussi, parce que je n'ai pas eu le temps de prendre mon cadeau avec moi, tout à l'heure.

- Pas grave, susurra Scorpius. Continue donc à m'embrasser et considérons ça comme une avance, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- J'en dis que tu es un génie, ronronna Albus.

- Merci de le reconnaître.

Scorpius avait un sourire dans la voix.

ooo

25 décembre 2023, 1h47 du matin

Albus avait les yeux fermés, dérobant au monde ses prunelles vertes. Scorpius, lui bien réveillé, le regardait, conscient du sourire niais, assorti à son expression tendre, qui ornait ses lèvres. Enfin, qu'importe, il n'y avait aucune personne témoin de ce moment d'égarement. Son pouce caressa en un contact aérien la main droite d'Albus, dont l'index portait la chevalière des Malefoy. Scorpius avait lutté vainement pour convaincre Al que le port de la chevalière était quelque chose de très sérieux, et que les nobles d'Angleterre l'arboraient généralement à l'auriculaire gauche, et que les hommes pris la tournaient généralement vers l'intérieur de la main, mais Albus avait objecté que la bague était trop grande pour son auriculaire, et qu'il ne voyait pas l'utilité d'avoir une si jolie chevalière si c'était pour la cacher aux regards.

- Si je la porte ouvertement, tout le monde sait que mon cœur t'appartient, non ? avait-il souri, et Scorpius n'avait pas été capable de trouver une réplique satisfaisante.

A présent, Albus dormait, paisiblement appuyé contre son épaule, son souffle chatouillant son cou à intervalles réguliers ses traits étaient paisibles et détendus.

- Je t'aime, murmura Scorpius.

Le ton était presque inaudible, une pensée davantage qu'une parole, pourtant les yeux verts s'ouvrirent aussitôt, et les lèvres rosies, encore un peu gonflées, s'étirèrent en un sourire triomphant.

- Tu l'as dit, murmura-t-il, le regard brillant, comme s'il n'osait pas y croire. Je _savais_ que tu le dirais…

- Je… hésita Scorpius, la bouche sèche. Je croyais que tu dormais…

- Eh non, gloussa Albus.

- Tricheur.

Al se redressa légèrement pour pouvoir embrasser Scorpius au coin des lèvres.

- Serpentard.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil :

- Ca veut dire : « Moi aussi. »

ooo

_« Mr. et Mrs. Malefoy,_

_C'est à regret que je me dois de vous avertir que les intempestives manifestations d'affection de votre fils pour son camarade Albus S. Potter m'ont obligé à sévir et à lui infliger une retenue tous les soirs de cette semaine. Bien sûr, je suis très heureux pour le jeune Mr. Malefoy, mais je compte sur vous pour lui parler et lui faire comprendre que sa vie privée n'a pas à interférer avec son parcours scolaire._

_Cordialement,_

_Neville Londubat, professeur de Botanique et directeur-adjoint. »_

ooo

_« Mr. et Mrs. Potter,_

_C'est à regret que je me dois de vous avertir que les intempestives manifestations d'affection de votre fils pour son camarade Scorpius Malefoy m'ont obligé à sévir et à lui infliger une retenue tous les soirs de cette semaine. Bien sûr, je suis très heureux pour Albus, mais je compte sur vous pour lui parler et lui faire comprendre que sa vie privée n'a pas à interférer avec son parcours scolaire._

_Cordialement,_

_Neville Londubat, professeur de Botanique et directeur-adjoint._

_P.S. : Harry, pas d'infarctus. Albus s'est juste montré un peu distrait en s'approchant d'une Tentacula Vénéneuse, dans mes serres. Il va bien, mais j'aimerais que sa relation avec le jeune Malefoy ne lui fasse pas tourner la tête au point de se la faire arracher par un Snargalouff (sujet de mes prochains cours). »_

ooo

- Merde, c'est la catastrophe. Mon père va m'assassiner quand il apprendra ça. Et toi aussi, tu devrais t'inquiéter…

- Je m'inquiète, je m'inquiète. Mais voyons le bon côté des choses, on va pouvoir passer toute la semaine ensemble…

- Potter, si tu n'enlèves pas ce sourire stupide de ton visage…

- Ô Merlin, j'ai peur !

- Potter, je vais vraiment te faire passer l'envie de te moquer de moi…

- Tsss, des promesses, toujours des promesses...

- OK, tu l'auras cherché, commence à courir !

- Qui a dit que je te tenterai de te résister ?

- Tu m'énerves…

- Punis-moi !

- Tu vas le regretter, Potter.

- Oui, j'ai hâte !


End file.
